


Shooting Stars

by cdknelson



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel War, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batons, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is an angel, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Dry Humping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explosions, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fist Fights, Fluff, Mechanic Rey, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Public Nudity, Rey Needs A Hug, Tasers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdknelson/pseuds/cdknelson
Summary: Rey Kanata lived in the lonely town of Jakku in the heart of New Mexico. Even though she had friends and family, she still longed for a life that she made her own that might include love. She had no reason to believe in anything that was beyond her senses and that included God, the devil, and angels.The Orionid meteor shower was that night and Rey ended up going to watch the shower by herself. As she watched the meteors streak across the sky, one was different and crashed to the Earth near her. She made it to the center of the large crater and found something she never expected to find - a beautiful boy with two broken stumps on his back.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Jannah, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 94
Kudos: 104
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt by fran (@galacticidiots):  
> They say shooting stars are angels that were cast out of Heaven.  
> Rey never really believed it. Not until the night she was laying in the back of her truck and one fell nearby.  
> She rushed over, and there he was — a beautiful boy with two broken stumps on his back.
> 
> Okay this is first modern AU! I saw the Reylo prompt a while back and saved it and I finally felt right to start it. I hope you enjoy it. If you do, please comment, leave kudos, or bookmark.
> 
> As always, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Kanata lived in the lonely town of Jakku in the heart of New Mexico. Even though she had friends and family, she still longed for a life that she made her own that might include love. She had no reason to believe in anything that was beyond her senses and that included God, the devil, and angels.
> 
> The Orionid meteor shower was that night and Rey ended up going to watch the shower by herself. As she watched the meteors streak across the sky, one was different and crashed to the Earth near her. She made it to the center of the large crater and found something she never expected to find - a beautiful boy with two broken stumps on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt by fran (@galacticidiots):  
> They say shooting stars are angels that were cast out of Heaven.  
> Rey never really believed it. Not until the night she was laying in the back of her truck and one fell nearby.  
> She rushed over, and there he was — a beautiful boy with two broken stumps on his back.
> 
> Okay this is first modern AU! I saw the Reylo prompt a while back and saved it and I finally felt right to start it. I hope you enjoy it. If you do, please comment, leave kudos, or bookmark.
> 
> As always, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy!

**Chapter 1**

_Some angels are destined to fall._

  * _Lauren Kate from “Fallen”_



The heat of the day started to dissipate as the slight breeze moved through the bay doors that Rey had opened. She crawled back under the car as she loosened the oil filter, her oil pan ready to catch the oil as she heard the pop as the filter disengaged. She dropped the filter into the pan as the oil dripped. She scooted out from under the car and huffed at a breath she had been holding. She stood up and grabbed her rag from her work table to wipe the grease and oil off her hands. The street was quiet as people strolled down it as the day was coming to an end. 

_ Jakku, New Mexico. The place where nothing seemed to happen. _ A place where Rey had come to so young and had been left alone. Well, not on purpose. Her parents had died in a car crash on I-25 leaving her to be cared for as a ward of the State. Luckily, she had found a good foster home with Maz Kanata and her husband Chewie. Well, Chewie was not his real name. He hated being called Charles or Chuck. It was a nickname that he had picked up while he had traveled Europe in his youth. She had heard bits and pieces of his travels but nothing about how the nickname stuck.

Jakku was tucked in just west of I-25 and just south of Albuquerque. The land was mostly flat except for a few towering rock structures in the dry arid land. Grasslands with shrubs and wildflowers dotted the valleys just outside of town. Nature at its finest full of oranges, purples, yellows, browns, and dull greens. She felt an infinity with the land like it called to her. It was full of life that she could almost feel it breathe. Any chance she had she was outdoors enjoying the glorious sun.

She walked into her office and glanced around. She really needed to get more organized. Her desk was filled with receipts and papers scribbled with ideas. Parts littered the old metal filing cabinets behind her desk. Empty cardboard boxes were piled in the corner by the window, begging for her to break down for the recycle center up the road at the edge of town. 

A work table was filled with tinkering projects she had been working on to resale – old transistor radios, toasters, hand mixers, coffee makers, and dvd players. All salvaged from the local dump owned by Unkar Plutt. Ones that she thought she could repair and get some money back. When she is finished with them, she would take them to the local pawn shop and sell them. Good side money for her the save to get her the hell out of here one day.

She rented the garage from Poe Dameron. He owned the only airplane in Jakku and had a piece of land just outside of town that he used as a runway. A small hanger was on the property with an office and he had a mechanic on staff, Rose Tico. It’s a simple operation. He’s done crop dusting for local farmers and delivered packages to Albuquerque and Santa Fe and as far south as Tatoonie near the Mexican border with everything in between. He had a warm smile and brown curly hair that he was fond of running his fingers through. Sometimes Rey wished she could do that too. 

She sighed as she dug around on her desk looking for the invoice pad so she could write up the oil change for the car in the garage. She cursed under her breath and she wiped her hand across the forehead. She looked down at her hands and realized she probably just wiped the grease that she had missed with the rag on her face.  _ Goddammit. _

The bell rang as someone entered her garage bay door. “Hello?” she called as she exited her office. 

There he was – warm smile on his handsome face. Poe.

“Hey, Sunshine! Just checking up on you and see if you got that part for Rose. She would really like to get that second place up and running so she could help fly shipments with me,” he said brightly and then his face fell to a confused look. “Uh, you got something there on her forehead.”

_ Shit.  _ Of course, she did. She grabbed her rag and tried to wipe it off. She looked to him to see if she got it and he nodded.

“Yeah, I found a pretty good compressor,” she started as she went back into her office.  _ Dammit! It’s here somewhere. _ She sighed and dug through the cardboard boxes until she found one with the part she had salvaged and cleaned for him.

“Wow, Rey,” he whistled in good humor. “If you ever need help getting this organized, I might be able to help you after I get back from Tatooine next weekend.”

She nodded as she almost tripped over some of the boxes. He caught her before she fell. “Thanks,” she said softly and she pushed a lock of hair that had fallen out one of her three buns. She presented the box to Poe and gave her a brilliant smile. Her heart about melted. “Yeah,” she said brightly, “any help would be awesome.” She giggled uncomfortably as she looked around her office.

He looked over the part in the box. “Rey, this is great. I can’t thank you enough.”

She nodded as she rubbed her hands together as she waited for him to say something more. The pause became uneasy as it went too long. “Well, yeah,” she said nervously. “Oh, are you going to watch the meteor shower tonight? Well, you can like see it like for a month but I am going to take my truck out to the valley and lay there in the bed of it.”

“That Orion,” he started.

“Orionid,” she corrected enthusiastically.  _ He knew what I was talking about! _

“Yeah, that one,” he muttered. “I hadn’t planned on watching until the end of October. That’s when it’s the biggest.”

_ Oh. _ “Oh, yeah, well I like to watch it the first night then I watch it every week after that until its peak,” she said shyly.  _ Dammit… he probably thinks I’m weird. _

His eyebrows raise. “Oh, well that’s cool! Get to watch it get better and better,” he said as he looked around her office. “Have you asked Rose?”

She shook her head. “No. I think Finn is going with me. I was about to head over to the diner to meet him after I finished this oil change and get a bite to eat before I head home to clean up. Could you ask Rose for me? She can stop by the diner on the way home and let me know.”

He smiled broadly. “Will do! Well, I better head back and get this part to Rose.” He began to back out of her office doorway.

“Oh, okay. Yeah. Take care and enjoy your night,” she said as she gave him a slight wave.

“Enjoy your night of falling stars, Rey,” he said fondly and then he left the garage.

She leaned up against the door frame as she watched him walk away.  _ He looks so good leaving too. _

She groaned at herself. Why was she always so awkward around him? She climbed back under the Chevy Nova that beckoned her to finish its oil change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take long before she finished the oil change and to call the owner to schedule a pick-up for the next day. She made her way down to the diner down the street as the sun began to dip low in the sky as it began to turn golden orange. She didn’t have much time to eat if she wanted to get home and clean up before heading to Falcon Rock near her house. Her favorite thing was to watch the meteor showers blaze across the sky over the rock formation. The neon glow of the diner sign flickered on in anticipation of night falling. Takodana Diner’s sign was a brilliant green and blue - Rey’s two favorite colors. The colors of life and comfort. Just like her foster mother, Maz.

The bell of the diner rang as Rey opened the door and she saw Maz’s face peek out through the kitchen window. A smile drew largely across Rey’s face as she saw the excitement in her foster mother’s face

“Rey, dear! You’re here!” Maz called as she hurried out of the kitchen and from behind the counter to greet her.

Chewie’s head poked out and he waved with his spatula. “Rey!” he called in a gruff voice. His hairy beard was nicely braided and tucked into the beard shield he had to wear for cooking. His long reddish-brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. “I’ll get your burger ready.”

Maz enveloped her into a big fierce hug for such a small woman. Maz’s height only reached five foot but her heart and spirit were mighty. Maz’s large spectacles made her eyes seem very big like she could see into your very soul.

“Yeah. I just finished that Nova oil change and closed the garage for tonight,” Rey said.

Maz released her from her steel hug. “Big night tonight, right? You have that meteor shower tonight?” Maz fondly prompted.

Rey nodded. Leave it to Maz to remember the meteor shower. Rey had told her about it a couple of months ago. That woman never forgot anything.

“Good. Good,” Maz muttered and gestured to the nearby booth. “Sit down and I’ll get that burger and fries to you.” She hurried to the kitchen.

Rey sat down in the booth with its green seats faded from frequent use. The laminate table had faded areas from skin oils from the customers and its constant use. Rey looked out the large window next to her to see if Finn was coming from the bookstore he owned down the road. She really hoped that he was still going to be able to come with her this evening. To see the falling stars as they had done in the past. He had moved to Jakku when they were both in seventh grade with his dad and they became fast friends shortly after their first meeting. Her best friend in fact. Now that they were adults their friendship still endured.

Maz put down a plate full of a large burger and a double order of fries. Rey smiled up at her and thanked her. Rey grabbed the ketchup and put a small pool of it on her plate. Her fry dipped into the sweet red and went to her mouth. Maz used to joke with her when she was younger that her fries were a ketchup delivery device. Rey perked up when she saw Finn arrived at the diner, the bell sounded his entrance. Rey waved him over as she hopped up to hug him. 

His strong warm arms wrapped around her. “Hey there, Rey. How was your day?” he said as he grinned shiningly at her.

“Good,” she said as she sat back down. 

“I’ll get your order ready, Finn,” Maz called as she acknowledged him.

“Thanks, Maz! You’re the best!” he beamed as he sat opposite her and then he turned his attention back to Rey, stealing a fry off her plate.

She gave him a stern look.  _ My fries _ . “Oh, Poe came by and got that part for his airplane.”

Finn perked up. “Did you ask about him coming tonight?” he asked excitedly.

Her face fell a little. “Yeah. He said he couldn’t tonight.” She knew that the disappointment in her voice was not helping how she felt. She finally got up the nerve to ask Poe to do something. Well, it might not have been a date per se but it would have been a time that they could have spent together and maybe get to know each other a little bit better.

Finn frowned as he took her hand. “Sorry, Rey. I know that took a lot to ask him. But he didn’t say no. Maybe he can go another night.”

“Yeah, maybe,” she said as she ate another fry. Maz put a burger in front of Finn with a heap of fries on it. Rey dug into her fully loaded burger that was almost too big for her mouth.

Finn cleared his throat after he swallowed his fry. “About tonight…,” he started.

“Yeah. I am so excited! I have the blankets and pillows ready to pile into the back of the truck so we can lay down plus the beer has been cooling since this morning. And of course, the snacks are going to be on par for this evening – crackers, chips, string cheese, and grapes. I even got your favorite cookies - those flower butter cookies we used to wear as a ring while ate them.” She was so excited and nothing could take that away from her.

“That all sounds great but I have a date with Rose tonight,” he cringed as he watched Rey’s face. “I’m taking her to the movies to that new action movie, you know that one with the guys that can see the future?”

Rey nodded slowly. “Well, that’s great but can’t you do it tomorrow?”

“Well, Rose is going to visit her parents and sister tomorrow and she’ll be there for a couple of weeks. She’s helping to handle her grandmother’s estate and attend the funeral,” he said and he took a bite out of his burger

“Oh, yeah. She was cremated, wasn’t she? And they have been waiting for their family from Vietnam to come so they could be able to do the funeral,” she said sadly. How could she have forgotten about that? “Oh, sure. Yeah. I understand.”

“Rey,” Finn said firmly. “We’ll do it next week, okay? Don’t eat all those cookies, please?”

Rey eyed him humorously. “I’ll think about it.” And she took another bite of her burger.

Maz made her way over to their table after she took orders from customers that were trickling in. “You guys about to head out? It’s starting to get dark.”

“Yeah,” Rey said as she took the last bite of her burger.

“Hey, Maz can I get this to go? I have a date tonight with Rose,” he said happily.

“Sure thing kiddo,” Maz said as she grabbed a to-go box for him. Finn quickly boxed up his burger and fries.

“Enjoy the light show tonight, Rey,” Finn said as gave her a side hug as she sat still in the booth. 

“Sure thing,” she tried to say brightly. “Enjoy your date,” she said coyly. “Say hello to Rose for me.”

He nodded and exited the dinner, the bell ringing as her heart broke. So much for tradition.

She realized Maz was still staring at her with a kind smile on her face. “Sorry about that, kiddo,” Maz said sympathetically. “You still planning on getting out there?”

Rey shrugged slowly as she said quietly, “Yeah. I guess it's stargazing for one tonight.”

Maz nodded,” Well text me when you get out there then when you get home tonight just so I know you’re okay.”

Rey knew the routine when she was stargazing alone. 

Maz sat down across from her. “Maybe you’ll get to see something special tonight. You know, **** you could make a wish on a shooting star. It might come true. Besides, they say sometimes shooting stars are angels that were cast out of Heaven. Maybe they will grant your wish.”

“Maybe,” Rey laughed. “It couldn’t hurt, could it?”

“No, it couldn’t hurt,” Maz laughed with her. “Drive safe and enjoy the show.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The truck door creaked as she opened it. In the bed of the truck was her bundles of blankets and pillows. The cooler with enough beers for one and her string cheese. A picnic basket with the rest of her snacks sat on the floorboard of her 1973 Ford F-100. The shocks squeaked as she pulled herself into the sparse cab and the door groaned when she slammed it shut. 

Her truck was her pride and joy. She had gotten a great deal on the body which was mostly intact. It had been missing bumpers, the tailgate, and one of the doors. The cloth and leather seat had deteriorated and it was missing the gear shift box. The body was rusted with only some of the original light blue paint still showing on the fenders, driver’s side door, and lower bedside panels. The headlights had been busted and the wheels rotted off. But the bones had been good and strong. 

Chewie had borrowed from his friend, Wedge, his tow bed truck to get it back to his and Maz’s house just behind the diner. It had been Rey’s senior year of high school and she used the money she had painstakingly saved while she worked at their diner. From there, she and Chewie worked on getting it into working condition. A trip to Albuquerque for an engine. A trip to Santa Fe for a tailgate and passenger side door. Headlights and fenders from Bernalillo. She bought refurbished wheels that fit the rims. The gear shift box she later found at Plutt’s. Maz helped her sew the covers for the bench seat with the sturdy, light brown canvas fabric she had gotten at the local general store on clearance. She sanded and sealed the rusted areas on the body until she could afford to get it repainted.

By Christmas, her truck had been ready for her use. And use it she did. Trips with Finn to Albuquerque for the Hot Air balloon festival. A classic car show in Santa Fe with Chewie. Camping with her friends after they graduated high school. And of course, the meteor showers, comet sightings, and other incredible evening sights in the galaxy. Laying down in the bed of her truck, snuggled in blankets and on pillows, drinking beers and sharing snacks. Their eyes cast up to the heavens and enjoying the beauty the universe could throw at them. It was the closest thing to Heaven so could ever imagine.

Not that she believed in a Heaven or Hell. Or God or angels or even a devil. Maz believed all that stuff. She would tell her stories from the Bible about the power of angels, God’s messengers. They spoke for God, watched over mankind, and made God’s will possible here on Earth. But to Rey, it was just another fairy tale. Just like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty promising true love’s kiss and destiny. How could there be a God when her family had been torn away from her so suddenly and when she was so young? There was no God and therefore no angels to watch over humans especially a human like her.

She drove towards the valley where Falcon Rock rose in the distance, the light of the sun almost gone, a sliver of deep red on the horizon as the stars began to peak out. The moon was just a sliver of light. Perfect shooting star watching atmosphere. Excitement built in her stomach as her truck bumped along the road.

She pulled off the road a ways and parked where the bed of the truck was pointed at Falcon Rock. She climbed out of the cab as the truck groaned and complained as she moved around. She pulled the small cooler and picnic baskets out, leaving them on the ground as she shut the door. As the ground crunched under her boots, she walked around the truck to the tailgate and pulled it down to climb into the bed. She untied the blanket bundle and spread the blankets out. Satisfied, she hopped down and pushed the basket and the cooler into the bed. She briefly pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly texted Maz that she was at Falcon Rock before putting back in her pocket. 

The sun had finally set and she pulled her cardigan around her. Her jeans and long sleeve shirt along with her cardigan and boots helped to keep the dropping temperature from chilling her. She sat down and grabbed a couple of beers from the cooler and a bag of chips from the basket and snuggled down into the blankets and pillows.

She huffed out a puff of air as she watched the night sky. She didn’t have to wait long when the first streak across the sky fell and her heart raced. It was happening. As the next one shot across the sky, Rey thought back to what Maz said about angels and wishing upon a falling star. Rey hummed as she thought.  _ It couldn’t hurt to make a wish. _ If anything, the wish would just be that – a wish.

What would she wish?  _ For me to be able to move to Albuquerque? _ Well, she had been saving money since she opened the garage so that was inevitable.  _ For happiness? _ She had great friends and a family in Maz and Chewie that made her pretty happy.  _ For love? _ She paused a moment as another streak blazed across the sky. With all the friends in her life, she did long for a life to share with someone. Someone special that she could love and he would love her in return. That was something that called to her. A dream of belonging. Of being bonded to someone with her mind, heart, and soul. She ached for that. Maybe she did want what those fairy tales promised – true love. She had hoped that it was Poe, but she thought he looked at her like a sweet kid. Well, he was five years older than her so she guessed that could be possible. He was kind to her. So maybe he was more of just a friend anyway.

She knew she was running out of time as the shooting stars were coming less and less. She steeled herself in her thoughts and waited for the next one to fall. 

As it streaked across the sky, her heart gripped as she watched its fiery descent. “I wish for a love that takes my breath away. That challenges me to be a better person. I wish for a true love that is made just for me,” she whispered as she watched the light fade as the meteor burnt up in the atmosphere. She held her breath then she laughed at herself. It wasn’t like it was going to happen that fast. She stayed there for another half hour until she felt the tiredness of the day sweep over her. She finished her second beer and put the empties back in the cooler. The chips were gone and she put the crinkly bag in the basket again. She stood up and stretched, hearing the truck bed creak as she moved about.

As she looked one more time at the sky as a particularly bright meteor entered the atmosphere and made a beautiful streak. So beautiful that Rey’s breath caught in her throat. It didn’t seem to be dimming – just getting brighter and bigger. Rey cocked her head at the sight.  _ That is weird. _

The air around her began to vibrate as she watched the light becoming bigger. Something was not right. She knew Los Alamos was far north of her. Maybe it was so stray experiment aircraft or drone? This was not good. Not good at all.

She covered her ears and the sound grew. She knelt in the bed of her truck, praying that this would not end badly for her. Halfway between Falcon rock and her, the ball of light crashed into the ground, shaking the ground and making such a loud boom that she felt it in her chest. Her truck rattled around her.

She stood again and looked at the destruction in front of her, her breath shallow as fear ran through her veins. Several fires were burning in what appeared to be a crater. Rey’s heart dropped. What if someone was on that plane or whatever? Would they survive? She couldn’t just stand there. She hopped down from the back, closed the tailgate, and climbed into her cab. The engine roared to life and the headlight glared, cutting through the darkness. She turned the truck around and headed across the valley toward Falcon Rock. Her suspension complained as she sped across small rocks, bumps, and gravel as she raced toward the fires. Her brakes squealed as she stopped just short of the beginning of the crater. After putting it in park, she practically fell out of the truck as she hurried to the side to peer down, her headlight illuminated part of the crater. At the center of it was a dark lump with two burning objects. From that distance, it looked like a person.  _ Oh, God!  _ Fear and horror gripped the words in her throat.

She scrambled down the side, slipping on the loose rock, gravel, and sand. The ground was still pretty warm to the touch which made it harder to maneuver. She made it to the bottom of the hole covered in dust and sand. She coughed as she breathed in the settling dust.

“Hello? Are you okay?” she called as she approached the unmoving figure on the ground. She rushed over, and there he was — a beautiful boy with two broken stumps on his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfic:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds a man at the center of a crater. She works on getting him out of the crater and back to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind reception fro Chapter 1. Your kudos, bookmarks, comments, and subscriptions were much appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much. If you do, please comment, leave kudos, or bookmark.
> 
> As always, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy!

**Chapter 2**

_You warned me, Father_

_That if I flew too high_

_I would fall_

_My wings turned to paper_

_My grace slipped away_

_And I fell._

  * _Unknown from “Icarus” (stanzas 1 and 3)_



His face was illumined by the small fires near him. His hair was dark as the night and the beauty marks on his skin looked like the constellations from the night sky dusted on his face and body. A strong sharp nose. Long lashes that rested on his cheeks. He was pale like the sun had never graced his features. He looked young with his eyes closed and his plush lips slightly parted as he breathed softly. He laid mostly on his stomach, his arms and legs stretched out from his torso. His body was massive – much taller than she was – and wasn’t wearing much in clothes. Just some loose dark cloth that fell from his waist almost like a skirt. She knelt beside him slowly and she hesitated to touch him. He didn’t have any burn marks on his skin but the two broken stumps on his back drew her attention again. She couldn’t imagine what they could be. 

She reached out and gently touched one of the stumps. The protrusion moved under her touch and she yelped at the movement as a grimace of pain crossed his sleeping face. She jerked her hand back in fear of hurting him. It felt like a piece of exposed bone. But his shoulder looked intact on his back?

She lightly touched his shoulder and said, “Hey, are you okay?” She paused waiting for some sign of an answer. A movement. Anything. Maybe she should go for help? She groped her jeans pocket for her cell phone. Strangely, she had no cell service. “That’s weird,” she murmured.

_ So, no way I can call. _ If she left, I might take her a while before she could get back to him with help. What if he went into shock? What if he had some brain injury?

She glanced around her at the long burning object next to her. It was longer than his arm and wider than his torso. Maybe some wing of a single man craft? She crawled over to the object and noticed something that looked soft and scorched. Feathers. Real, honest to God feathers. On fire. Like he had fallen through the atmosphere like some meteor. 

_ No, that’s not possible.  _ A human freefalling through the atmosphere would never survive a crash like that. Plus, he was not dressed like some who was doing a freefall. Aside from the piece of dark cloth around his waist, there was no protective suit and no parachute. She grabbed handfuls of sand and rock to dowse the slow-burning flames on the object. She used her hand to dust off it while the other pulled out her phone again to use the flashlight. She illuminated the object and she almost dropped her phone in the dust and dirt. It looked like a humungous bird wing, charred and broken. She stood and quickly went to the other side of him to the other object. She shined her light on it – another super-sized wing. She kicked dirt on it to put out the flames.

Panic filled her. What was she going to do? This was beyond weird. An almost naked if anything gorgeous man was lying in the middle of a large crater unconscious with two giant wings. If she was insane, she would swear he was an angel cast out of Heaven. But she’s not insane, or was she? Or was this a dream? She only had two beers so she’s not having some drunken figment of her imagination. She pinched herself really hard. “Ow,” she yelped. Nope. This was real.

She looked down at him again. He looked too heavy to drag by herself all the way out of the crater. But she couldn’t leave him. Not with him so helpless looking and unconscious. Her face softened as she felt sympathy for this poor man or angel or whoever he was.

She growled at the sky in frustration. “Okay. How am I supposed to get him out of here, huh? If he is an angel, why did you have to throw him so hard down?” she groaned as her hands flailed at the night sky. She was losing it. Definitely. She’s talking to some unknown force in the galaxy. 

She tried to clear her mind and took a deep breath, closing her eyes to think. “So maybe if I can drag him as close as I can to the edge of the crater… well… I have some rope,” she muttered to herself as she bit at her thumbnail as she thought. She ignored the taste of dirt on her thumb. “Yeah, that will work. I got blankets and pillows to help…. Yeah,” she said as she nodded.

She grabbed the pieces of the two large bird wings and she looked down at him again. “Look, if you can hear me, I’m going to try to get you out of here. So, I’ll be right back.” She faltered again. “Okay,” she whispered and she quickly ran back to her truck. She threw the wing pieces up next to her truck and she dug into the side of the crater to create hand and footholds in the crumbling soil. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she scaled the side, her foot slipping from time to time on the loosened dirt. When she reached the top, she rolled onto the overhang, panting. “How the fuck am I supposed to get him up here if I can barely climb up?” she gasped as she laid down on the ground a moment. 

She turned her head knowing that somewhere in the murky darkness of the crater that he was lying there asleep.  _ Nope, I’m not going to leave him. I’m not doing that to him _ . _ No one deserves to be left alone to find their way in the world. _ She groaned as she scrabbled to her feet. The wing pieces went into the truck bed, the pieces clunking against the metal as they came to rest. She stood on the bumper and grabbed three blankets out of the back. She could wrap him to protect him from rope burn on his chest, back, and under his arms. Her passenger side door creaked as she opened it and she released the latch of the seatback to access her small storage compartment. She used her phone light to locate her emergency nylon rope. It was fifty feet in length and she hoped it would be enough.

Armed with her rope and blankets, she scrambled back down the ledge into the crater. She trudged over to him, her phone lighting her way. She dumped the blankets in a pile next to him and the rope fell to the ground next to it. She was already breathing hard, her heart pumping so fast in her chest but something inside her knew she needed to help him. She wouldn’t give up on him. She knew she never would.

She spread out one of the thicker blankets on the ground, followed by another one. She snaked the rope under the blankets and moved to roll him onto the pallet. When his back stumps hit the ground, he let out a deep grunt of pain, but he didn’t awaken. She released the breath she was holding and then she gently began to wrap his torso. Her fingers brushed his sculpted chest and she felt herself blush.  _ Get a grip, Rey. _

She huffed at herself as she tied the rope using a knot that would be the most comfortable for him since she was going to have to drag him all the way to the truck. She mentally tried to steel herself. She had to do this. She could do this. She made a harness out of the other end of the rope to tie around her shoulders, chest, and waist. She placed the last blanket on his chest and gazed into his handsome face once more. He truly was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen and her heart stirred in her chest. She took a deep breath and fortified her hands on the rope across her chest and shoulders. Slowly, his body began to move across the graveled ground.

It took her about thirty minutes to drag him across the crater to where her truck waited for them above. For a moment, she collapsed next to him to catch her breath and to still her heart a bit so she didn’t feel like it was going to explode. She untied the rope around her, her fingers shaking from all the exertion. She took the last blanket and wrapped it around the top of his head. She looked up the side of the crater.  _ I can do this.  _ She breathed hard with her hands on her hips. She knotted the end of the rope and shoved it through the belt loop of the back of her jeans. She pulled on it to make sure it would stay as she climbed.

Her muscles screamed as she climbed the loose dirt again so much that she didn’t know if she was going to make it to the top. She crawled onto the overhang and collapsed.  _ He better appreciate everything I’m doing for him.  _ She sighed heavily as she stood, her legs shaking and sore. She made her way to the truck bumper and tied the rope end around it. “Please stay on the bumper,” she quietly implored.

She staggered to the driver’s side door, opened it, and climbed into the cab. With her fingers crossed, she turned the engine over and shifted into reverse. “Here goes nothing. Nice and slow now Rey,” she mumbled. She gently pressed on the gas and the truck jerked back, kicking up pebbles. Slowly the rope rose, dirt and dust shifting in the light of the headlights. Soon the truck jolted and she knew that he was being lifted. She gave it a bit more gas and relief filled her as his head then body appeared. She threw it in park and rushed to him to unwrap his head and to get the rope off him. As she peeled the blankets off him, she noticed a slight bruising from the rope but it wasn’t too bad. “Sorry,” she whispered as her fingers skimmed the bruise across his chest.

She looped her arms under his arms at his armpits and dragged him to the passenger door. Using her body, she was able to get him onto the bench seat in a sitting position. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead to push her hair out of her face. “Okay, let’s get you buckled in then I’ll get the rest of the stuff so we can be on our way,” she huffed.

When she was satisfied that he was secured safely, she grabbed the blankets and rope and threw them in the truck bed. She groaned as she climbed into the cab. She rested her head and hands against the steering wheel for a moment to steady herself. She’ll take him to her house first until morning then if he needs medical attention she’ll get him to the local clinic. But she needed sleep. Her body screamed for it.

She sighed as she made her way back to the road and towards to house. She glanced at him from time to time to check on him. His head bobbed from side to side against the side of the door as she drove over the uneven road. Soon, the side road that led to her house appeared and she turned down the dirt road. Her lonely house gradually came into view of her headlights and she pulled as close to her front porch as she could so that she could just pull him out onto it. She climbed out and sighed as she opened his door. 

She cursed at herself. “Shit. It would help if I unlocked the front door first, wouldn’t it?” She got the door opened and she walked back to the guest room and turned on the side table light before making her way back to him.

“All right big boy… let’s get you to bed so you can sleep this off,” she snorted at her own joke. She braced herself as she began to pull him out of the cab. “Jesus, buddy! You need to stop working out so much,” she groaned as she dragged him through her house to the spare room. She sat him by the bed and climbed up on the mattress. If it hadn’t been a different situation, she might have been a bit more excited about this. A handsomely sexy man in her house, half-naked.  _ Damn it. It’s been too long since that’s happened. _

She hooked her arms under his again and pulled him up and over onto the bed. She just didn’t move fast enough and she fell backward onto the bed and he landed partially on top of her. She struggled against his large form as she tried to extricate herself from underneath him. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” she grunted through her gritted teeth.  _ I’m going to be crushed under his hot body. _ Finally, she freed herself and crawled off the bed. She didn’t know how it was possible he was still asleep, but there he slept soundly mostly on her guest bed. He was so tall that his feet hung over the end of the bed. She was so exhausted and dead on her feet she didn’t care anymore. He was covered in dirt and dust from her dragging him. She didn’t care that she was in the same condition as she turned off the lamp, closed the guest bedroom door, and trudged to her bedroom.

Her bed looked warm and welcoming as she fell into it. Barely a thought crossed mind before she fell into oblivion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Rey! Rey!” someone yelled as her clouded and exhausted mind barely registered the sound.

“Rey! Why the fuck is your truck parked in front of the porch?” the loud voice yelled again. “And the front door open?”

She groaned as she tried to move.  _ Fuck… Everything hurts… _ She heard loud footsteps on the front porch and stomping through the living room.

“Rey… Fuck Rey! There you are!” a relieved voice sighed. Two arms wrapped around her and she felt the warmth of a body pulling her to them. The smell and feel of the body were familiar and comforting.

“Finn?” she rasped, her voice dry from everything last night. She tried to open her eyes but she was still so tired.

“Yes, Rey,” he laughed softly. “I was so worried about you after Maz called me this morning saying that she never got a text from you saying that you got home last night.”

Rey peaked her eyes open and saw the daylight streaming in from the curtains over her window. “Fuck,” she groaned. “I was so tired last night that I forgot.”

“What the hell happened to you? It looked like you crawled into a hole in the ground,” he asked.

She swore as she tried to sit up. Her jeans, shirt, and cardigan were a mess and torn in places. Dirt shoved under her nails so deep that she didn’t know if she would get them clean without a good soaking.

“Are you hurt?” Finn asked concerned and Rey felt herself flinch again as she moved to the side of the bed.

“No. Well, yes. No. I guess in a way,” she groaned. “I’m just exhausted from what happened last night.”

Finn came around the bed to help her get up. Every muscle burned as she moved to stand.  _ Just kill me now. _

“What happened, Rey?”

“Well, something really weird. So, I was watching the meteor shower and then this thing came crashing into the ground and there was a big explosion and this huge crater…” she rushed to explain.

“Slow down, Rey,” Finn suggested as he brushed the hair out of her face. “Something crashed in the desert?”

She nodded gently. “Well, not something. More like someone,” she huffed.

“Someone?” Finn asked confused. “What do you mean someone crashed? Like an airplane?”

She looked at him carefully. She was afraid to tell him what she thought about the stranger that was just down the hall. Afraid that he would dismiss it as fantasy and scold her for bringing a strange, half-dressed man home. “You won’t believe me if I told you,” she whispered.

“Rey,” Finn said firmly. “Give me a chance. Tell me what happened.”

She took a shaky breath. “I think an angel fell last night and I brought him back here last night.”

Finn’s face scrunched, confused by what she just said. “What?”

She opened her mouth to speak when an inhuman sound filled the house and both Finn and she covered their ears. The windows rattled in their frame and the floorboards of her house vibrated. Her heart raced.  _ It’s him. He’s awake. _ She stumbled out of her room with Finn right behind her.

“What made that noise?” Finn asked, panic in his voice.

Rey didn’t answer him but she threw open the door to the spare room. Her eyes gazed at the man in the room. He towered over her, breathing hard with a cruel look of hatred on his face. An otherworldly growl came from his throat and his hands flexed in and out of fists. Everything about him was a stark difference from what he had been when he was asleep. He exuded power, rage, and darkness. Her breath caught in her throat and fear gripped her heart. Finn ran into her, yelped, and grabbed her to pull her behind him. Finn grabbed a lamp off the chest of drawers by the door. He held it like a baseball ball, ready to swing it.

“Who the fuck is that, Rey?” Finn said back to her, his voice charged with adrenaline.

“That’s the angel,” she whispered.

“That is no angel,” he gritted out.

The menacing man winced in pain and let out a mournful cry as he touched his shoulder. Pity crossed her heart, understanding filling her as she watched him.

He looked at them as he pounded his side. “Thief!” he roared.

“Look buddy, we haven’t taken anything from you,” Finn explained as he tried to calm down the situation.

“Thief!” the man cried aloud.

Rey watched as he shifted a bit, looking disoriented.

“Okay, if you tell us what you think we took, maybe we can help you find it,” Finn said calmly.

The man shook his head and looked around the room then at them. He snarled. “My wings. They belong to me! Bring them to me now. Or I will destroy you like the scum you are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shows the angel his broken wings. After a rocky start, they make a truce in a way. Finn leaves, leaving Rey alone with the angel - an angel that is lost in the darkness from the decisions that he has made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are again. Another chapter in this story of two lost and lonely souls. One an angel, the other a human. I have enjoyed writing this story so much. And I hope you all will continue to enjoy it.
> 
> Your kudos, bookmarks, comments, and subscriptions were much appreciated. If you do, please comment, leave kudos, or bookmark. I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and what you think is to come.
> 
> My 24th wedding anniversary is on Monday so my next update might be after then. 
> 
> As always, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy!

**Chapter 3**

_Be careful who you trust,_

_the devil was once an angel._

  * _Ziad K. Abdelnour from Economic Warfare: Secrets of Wealth Creation in the Age of Welfare Politics_



Rey watched the man’s fury and understood how he felt. Abandoned. Thrown into the company of strangers that he didn’t know or trust. The thing that was a large part of his identity had been stripped from him. His wings. The charred and broken things that were in the back of her truck. 

She tapped Finn’s shoulder and he glanced back at her. “I need to go to my truck,” she said calmly.

He looked flabbergasted. “Now? What the hell do you need in your truck?” His eyes went back to watch the intense, tall man on the other side of the room.

“You’ll see,” she whispered. She hurried out of the room and she heard behind her, “Don’t move asshole! I swear to God I’ll fuck you up!” 

She shook her head then he heard a deep sarcastic laugh. “My Father has done enough damage to me,” the man retorted, pain and betrayal leaking into his voice.

She ran out the front door to her truck bed, climbing the back bumper and into the bed. She grabbed the pieces of wings and cradled them in her arms. They were a sorry sight and she was afraid that he’ll be more upset seeing them like this. But she couldn’t hide them from him. He was right - they were his. She glanced at the passenger side of her truck and noticed the door was still open. She silently cursed because she probably killed her battery by leaving the dome light on all night. She kicked the door closed and it squeaked in complaint.

“Rey,” Finn called, “I really need you back in here please.”

She made her way to the spare room and pushed past Finn as the strange man’s eyes followed her movement. She laid the broken pieces of wings on the bed and she backed up, watching his eyes as they swept over the pieces.

“You fell so fast that you left a crater,” she explained softly. “When I got to you, they were next to you slowly burning and broken. I put the fire out but the damage was already done.”

She watched as his face fell and he reached a hand out to touch the last of the downy feathers.

“I’m truly sorry,” she whispered.

Disgust crossed his face as he looked at her. “I don’t need your pity, you filthy human,” he growled at her. Her eyes narrowed at him. “You are not worthy to even breathe the same air as me.”

“Listen here, you fucking asshole,” she hissed at him. Finn tried to grab her arm as she walked toward this man, this angel with a chip on his shoulder, but she broke away from Finn. “If it wasn’t for me, you would be in the middle of the fucking desert in the middle of a fucking crater.”

The angel looked at her with something that resembled awe or scorn or something as she drifted closer to him. Finn was warningly calling her back but she didn’t care anymore. She was still in pain and fucking exhausted from her efforts last night. “And I am fucking filthy as you so wonderfully pointed out because I dragged your dead weight ass about a half a mile in that desert dirt and dust.” She was standing in front of him and he looked down at her in disbelief. “I brought you here to my home to take care of you, you fucking, ungrateful asshole!”

She growled at him and then she stormed out of the room, straight out of her house, down the porch, and to the middle of her yard. She screamed to the Heavens all her anger and contempt for the angel within her home. Finn followed her and gave her distance.

Within her house, she heard a roar and the crashing of furniture or things, knowing that angel was tearing the room apart with his bare hands. She started walking away down the road.

“Whoa, Rey! Where are you going?” Finn called after to her and she heard his quickening footsteps behind her. “Rey, stop.”

“No, Finn,” she yelled back,” I am not going to stop. I want to put as much distance between me and that mother fucking asshole as possible right now.” 

The sun beat down on her as she heard his sound of frustration as he caught up to her. “Rey, what did you think was going to happen? He was going to wake up grateful for your help?” he scoffed. “If he’s a fallen angel, he was cast out of Heaven for a reason. He must have done something really bad to be punished like that. To be thrown down to Earth and have his wings destroyed.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe we are talking about this,” he grumbled. 

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. She grudgingly turned to look at him. “I don’t know what I was thinking,” she muttered, feeling the mental exhaustion wash over her. “I was just trying to do the best thing. The right thing. If I had left him there, he could have wandered off into the desert and died if angels can die. I had no cell service. I had to decide right there. I don’t regret my decision even though the fucker is tearing apart my house.”

Finn studied her. “Okay. Well, I’m not leaving you here alone with him. I don’t trust him. Even the devil was a fallen angel, Rey.”

“He’s not the devil,” she argued as she crossed his arms.

Finn laughed. “You’re attracted to him, aren’t you? Holy shit,” Finn sighed.

She felt warmth across her face and she hoped the dirt on her face hid the blush on her cheeks. She laughed uncomfortably. “I don’t have to listen to this,” she mumbled. “And no, I’m not attracted to that ass. Not one bloody bit,” she grumbled. She was tired of all this shit. Tired of trying to do the right thing and have it thrown back into her face. Well, she wasn’t going to stand around and let some fucking asshole destroy what little she did have. And what fucking right did Finn have to say those things? So what if she did find him attractive? Doesn’t mean that anything would happen. Look at fucking Poe. He was attractive and obviously, nothing was going to happen between them. She turned back to the house and started walking back home. 

Finn made a noise of exasperation as he turned to follow her back. “Where are you going now?”

“Away from you and your stupid comments,” she spat back at him.

“Rey,” he scolded, “I was just messing with you!” His footsteps quickened.

_ Goddammit. Fucking men. _ Her house looked so sad in the bright sunlight. It was a small farmhouse that she rented from one of the local farmers, Mr. Wexley. The white paint was worn on the wood siding with a greyed wood porch and steps. The tin roof was dull from age and the elements. It was sparsely furnished with all the necessities, most of which had been left from the previous occupant. It wasn’t much to look at but it was hers. She didn’t have much in this world and she’d be damned if she’d let some angel destroy it.

She stormed into her house and down the hallway. The door was off its hinges, hanging at an awkward angle. She pushed it aside as she entered the room, her heart racing, and her breath quick. The angel sat with his back against the off-kilter bed. The other furniture laid on their sides or across each other. Banged up but not too bad. His wings laid by his body and a mournful sound came from his throat. She heard Finn’s approach and she threw her palm up to keep him from entering the room. The angel’s hands were bloody, grasping something white.  _ Was it maybe a feather? Or another piece of his wing? _

As she stepped closer she noticed that his back was bleeding. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that he had broken and torn out the protrusions out of his shoulders and they were resting in his hands. She slowly approached him as not to startle him and knelt next to him.

“Hey,” she said softly. “What did you do to yourself?” 

He looked up at her with such soulful eyes. “I finished the job,” he said quietly, his bravado gone. “Completed my punishment. I’m not an angel anymore.”

“Okay, well, now that is up for debate but we need to get you cleaned up so you don’t bleed everywhere,” she reassured him.

He looked at her questioningly. “Am I bleeding red blood?”

She nodded and his head tilted back against the bed with a groan. “What’s wrong? Everyone bleeds from time to time. I’ve been banged up plenty of times,” she snorted.

“No, I don’t bleed red blood. At least, I didn’t. I bled golden ichor,” he breathed. “I truly am human now. Father gave me the ultimate punishment. Made me the thing I hated the most.”

Rey’s heart stop.  _ He hated humans? _ “What’s so bad about humans? With the few exceptions of assholes,” she asked sharply.

His mournful eyes met hers. “I warned Father not to give you free will. I knew that you would bring chaos and devastation. They destroyed my Father’s greatest creation and did it with ill will and discontent. Polluted the land and water. Killed everything they saw even themselves in greed, jealousy, carelessness, and fury. I observed for eons as a Watcher. Humankind is irredeemable,” he said solemnly.

“Well, as a human, I disagree with that. People learn. They evolve. Most try to be better people,” Rey said as she sat down next to him.

His eyes turned cold. “If Father hadn’t stopped me, I would have destroyed you all. You are vermin and deserve to be eradicated,” he snarled.

Rey recoiled from him briefly. “Well, I guess you’re just another irredeemable asshole now just like the rest of us,” she snapped. “I’m going to run you a bath so we can get you cleaned up.” She stood and she felt his eyes watch her as she left the room. “If he tries anything, beam him with that lamp,” she said to Finn as she walked to the only bathroom in the house.

She turned on the light and started the water after plugging the drain. Well, God does have a sense of irony then. She barked a laugh as she watched the tub fill. Well, this angel deserved this punishment. He is truly damned in his own mind. When the tub was filled enough, Rey went back into the other room. 

“Get up, human,” she said coldly as she watched him cringe. “Come with me.”

She turned, not waiting for him as she left the room again. She heard him groan as he stood and followed her. Finn watched her carefully then grabbed her hand.

“You’re not going in there with him, are you?” he whispered.

“I need to clean out his wounds,” she sighed. “I’ll let him finish the rest of himself on his own.”

He moved to say something else and she silenced him with a look. He swallowed and he let her go. 

She waited in the bathroom until the angel came in. He stared at her and she gestured to the tub. His thumbs moved to his waistband and she said,” No, leave it on for now. You can take it off when I leave.”

He moved quietly and finally submerged up to his chest into the warm water, the black cloth around his waist floated a bit. Rey took a wet washcloth and rolled the soap on it. She started with the back of his neck and moved the cloth across his back and shoulders, carefully cleaned his dirty skin, being cautious of the bleeding areas at his shoulder blades. The wounds looked deep but the bleeding had pretty much stopped. 

She almost stopped when she completed his back but she decided to wash his hair quickly. As he watched her, Finn made an irritated sound as she dragged the shampoo through the angel’s hair. His raven hair was as soft as she had imagined. She worked all the dirt and sand away from his scalp and she swore she heard a soft sigh from him. She took her cup from the sink and filled it with clean sink water rinsing his hair.

“Okay,” she said as she handed him the cloth. “Your turn to finish. Soap is there. Clean towel to dry off under the sink. I’ll see if I can find you some clothes to wear.” She looked down at him as she stood. His hair stuck to his skin and the tips of his ears peaked out as he watched her quietly. “Don’t be too long. This filthy human needs a turn in the bath too.”

She exited the bathroom, closing the door behind her then turned to Finn. “I need to see you outside now.”

He nodded and then followed her. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the front post of the porch. He quietly stood by her. 

“Do you have any clothes in your car?” she asked quietly.

He nodded. “I think I have my running clothes in there. A shirt and shorts. But I don’t think it will fit him.” He sighed. “I’ll go get it,” he sighed as he left the porch and headed to his car. 

She made her way to her truck cab and climbed in, praying that her truck will turn over. When the engine roared to life, her head rested against the steering wheel in relief. She placed it in drive and moved her truck to its normal parking spot before turning it back off, pocketing the keys again. Finn tapped on the window and she climbed out.

“Thanks, Finn,” she said softly with a smile as she took the clothes from him. “Go back to town and tell Maz I’m okay. See if you can borrow some clothes from Chewie. I know you have to be at work soon anyway. I’ll take him into town tomorrow to the second-hand store to see if I can find him some clothes.”

Finn shook his head. “I don’t like leaving you here alone with him.”

She sighed as she gripped the bridge of her nose. “I’ll be fine. If he was going to hurt me, he would have done it already. But, come back for dinner. I’ll make spaghetti, okay?”

Finn smiled warmly at her. “Deal. And don’t do anything stupid.”

She rolled her eyes. “That would mean I would have the balls to do anything, which I don’t. Go away. See ya later.”

Finn looked at her cautiously. “I’ll see you when I get off my shift at about 6:30, okay? Beaumont is closing tonight. If you get into trouble, call me. I’ll come and fuck him up.”

She laughed and she waved at him as she ambled back into the house.

When she made it to the bathroom door, the first noise she heard was the sound of the water draining down the tub. She knocked softly. “I have some clothes for you. Hopefully, they fit for now. I’m going to open the door a bit and leave them for you. Wait to put your shirt on until I bandage your back.” She waited for an answer but none came so she cracked the door open and slid the clothes on the sink counter, closing the door afterward. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen to get the first aid kit from under the sink. As she dug through the kit for everything she needed on the island counter, she heard his heavy footsteps across the floorboards, heading down the hallway. 

“I’m in here!” she called and she heard him change directions to come to the sound of her voice. She could feel his eyes on her before she turned and beheld him.  _ Holy shit. _ The sight of him shirtless and just in black shorts took her breath away. His broad, defined chest was speckled with the same kinds of beauty marks that graced his face. Maz would have called them “angel kissed” which almost made Rey smile. His stomach was so cut that she longed to touch every valley and hill. 

His intense, amber eyes watched her and she patted the chair at her table. “Have a seat,” she commanded as she pulled it out for him. He did as she asked and she brought the kit from the counter. “So, I’m Rey by the way. We didn’t really do introductions earlier,” she said softly as she measured the gauze that she needed before she cut it down to size.

“I know,” he said deeply. “The other man called you that.”

She taped the first gauze down firmly. “Okay. Well, the guy that was here is called Finn. Do you have a name?”

He nodded. “My name is Benodiel,” he barely whispered.

She applied the other gauze on his other shoulder. “Pleased to meet you Benodiel. Wow, that’s a mouthful. Can I call you Ben?” She patted his arm. “You can put on your shirt now.”

He pulled the white t-shirt over his head and tugged it down across his chest. The fabric strained but it worked. Rey put away the gauze, scissors, and tape to the box and returned the kit to its place under the sink. “I guess you can call me that,” he grunted.

“Okay Ben, are you hungry?” she asked as she opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bunch of things to make sandwiches. He looked at her strangely. “What?” she asked.

“I know humans eat and I’ve seen them eat, but how do I know if I’m hungry?” Ben muttered.

She hesitantly reached out and touched his stomach. “Does your stomach feel strange like it is rubbing together, or … well I don’t really know how to describe it,” she huffed as a frustrated breath left her lungs. “I’ll just make you a sandwich and you can figure it out.”

He watched her carefully as she placed the meats, cheese, lettuce, tomato slices, and mayo between two pieces of bread. She pushed the plate across the counter at him and he grabbed one half of it then took a bite. His eyes closed and he sighed as he chewed.

Rey smiled as she watched him continue the eat eagerly and she began to make herself her own sandwich. She needed to eat before she took her shower so her stomach wouldn’t complain too much. Before she could finish making her sandwich, his plate scraped across the counter by his hand, his face enthusiastic for another sandwich. She sighed and put the finishing touches on the sandwich before her and slid the full plate over to him. 

She started making another sandwich. “This one is mine,” she muttered at him. She looked up as she sucked the mayo off the side of her finger and his eyes lingered on her mouth for a moment. When she finally got to take a bite of her sandwich, she savored the flavor. She grabbed her plate and went to sit down at the table and he followed. “So, you like it?” She asked as she gestured to his nearly empty plate.

He nodded as he finished the bite in his mouth. “Yes. I didn’t realize I was so hungry,” he said softly.

“Well, I’m making spaghetti tonight for dinner. So, try to eat much more, okay? Cups are next to the sink. I have milk, juice, or you can get water out of the tap,” she said firmly then she took her last bite and swallowed. “I’m going to get a bath. Don’t go anywhere please.”

He watched her stand and she could feel him watching her as she left the room. She couldn’t shake the feeling that he was acting strange and quiet since he understood his situation. He’s human now. She closed the bathroom door and stripped out of her filthy and torn clothes. She sighed in relief as she stepped into the tub as it filled with warm water. She grabbed a new washcloth and watched as the layers of dirt and grime left her skin. 

Soon, the water was disgusting so she emptied the tub and stood to finish with a shower to wash her nasty hair. She pulled the curtain shut and the water beat down on her head as she rinsed out the sand in her hair. As she washed her hair, her thoughts went back to Ben.

Everything about him screamed power and strength. The very ideal specimen of an avenging angel which is what he had planned to do to all of humanity. His heart seemed calloused after many eons of watching and not being able to act. What had been the last thing that happened that made him decide to revolt against his father? Against God. That unseen force that seemed to influence people’s hearts and minds. Or so she had been told. She never really considered it true but here Ben was as living proof that the whole God/angel thing was real.

And, boy, was he real. His skin was so warm and soft to touch and his hair was like silk. She wanted to kiss all the angel kisses all over his body. She didn’t know what he had under those shorts but if it was anything else like the rest of his body…  _ Shit… _

Her body reacted to her thoughts. Warmth filled her belly and she hummed at the thought of his large hands on her body. Those plush lips against hers. She shook her head. She was getting herself all worked up over nothing.

_ No. Ben is not mine. He’s not even really human, is he? And why would he want me? I’m a filthy human that he wants to destroy. _

She turned off the water and let it drip down her body as she rested her head and hands against the cool tile. Besides, Rey wasn’t much to look at. Her breasts were too small. Her hips too wide, Her face too plain. She was sure that he had seen more beautiful and desirable women in his time as a Watcher or whatever that was. She groaned as she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a clean, dry towel from under the sink. She towel-dried her hair as she attempted to push any thoughts of him out of her mind. She was just an orphaned child that her parents died and left her with nothing – not a sense of who she was in this world. Luckily with Maz and Chewie, she found a family. Then Finn came along. But that true sense of belonging never really became something for her. Sure, she loved Maz and Chewie, and Finn is her best friend. She can count on them for anything she needed. But there was something greater - no stronger - deep inside her that wanted a true connection with someone. So, they could know her heart, her mind, and her soul even better than she did. Well, maybe. Some people called it star-crossed. Some called it fate. Some called it destiny. Maz called it soul mates. But whatever it was, she was still waiting for it to happen, to find them. Until then, she was alone in every sense of the word except in a small town full of people.

She wrapped the towel around her and opened the door to find Ben standing at the door, startled.

“What the fuck, Ben?” she hissed at him. “Were you listening to me bathing?”  _ Fucking creep! _

She watched as his face cringed and his hands went up defensively. “Well, if you weren’t so loud, I wouldn’t be there,” he growled at her.

“Loud? I didn’t fucking say a damn thing! Was I splashing too loud for you?” she said in frustration. 

His eyes intensely watched her as she backed down the hallway to her room. “No, your thoughts. They are too loud. Too much,” he clarified.

She felt her face warm as the horror of the situation hit her.  _ He could hear my thoughts? _ _ Oh, God… _ She turned and ran to her room, slamming the door and locking it.

“How the fuck can you hear my thoughts?” she yelled at him. As her back hit up against the door, she was going to cry. He heard all her thoughts. Especially about him. She wanted to die.

“I’m a Watcher, Rey.” She jumped as he said it on the other side of the door.

“You’re not a fucking angel anymore, Ben. How can you still do that?” she panted as she ran around looking for her shorts and shirt that she used for bed.

“I don’t know, Rey, but you have really loud thoughts. Thoughts about me,” he muttered through the door. She put her bed clothes on and threw open the door. He was standing there watching her as she pushed by him and into the kitchen.

She cleared her throat, finding it hard to swallow and she pulled out a plastic cup from the cupboard. “I don’t know what you are talking about, Ben,” she said quietly then she filled the cup with water and drank a full glass worth down.

Ben slowed moved across to room toward her. He studied her face as she watched him. “Don’t be afraid…I feel it too,” he barely whispered.

“Get out of my head!” she yelled at him and threw her empty cup at him. He caught it easily as he continued to stalk towards her. Her legs stood rooted to the floor as she was captured by his eyes and his voice.

“In all my existence since Father created humankind, I have only been able to watch them as they stumbled through their short, meaningless lives, tearing the very fibers of my Father’s universe. The death, destruction, mayhem, and chaos. Only now can I see the appeal of it,” he whispered as one of his hands came to rest on the counter next to her.

“Being human is more than that. There’s love, kindness, respect, forgiveness, and friendship,” she said nervously as his other hand came to the other side of her, trapping her where she stood. She could feel the heat of his body as it warmed the air between them. Her breath and heart quickened and heat rose in her lower stomach. She wanted so much to touch him. To feel those lips on her skin. Her hand fell onto his firm chest and she looked up in his eyes, seeing his smug smile. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. How he was making her feel.

“You know I can take anything that I want,” he breathed next to her ear and she felt her legs wobble at the power of his voice.

“But you won’t,” she said weakly. “Why become everything that you hated about humans just because you are one now? You are more than that. I know you are.”

His brow furrowed. “You truly believe that, don’t you?” Then he pulled back a bit to study her. “Ah, you do,” he whispered. His hands released the counter and he took a step back. 

Inwardly, she sighed in relief but then sadness passed through her and it was reflected in his eyes. All she could hear was the fierce beating of her heart. All she could feel was the warmth through his t-shirt on her hand that still rested on his chest and the nearness of him. Of course, she wanted more but it wasn’t right for her to have. She wasn’t worthy of it.

“Rey,” he whispered as she felt a tear fall down her cheek. His tone almost made her believe that he was sorry.

“Stop reading my mind,” she snarled with very little bite.

The front door slammed and Ben stepped back and to the side to see who had entered, revealing Rey against the counter with tears falling down her cheeks. Finn looked at them both, his hands full of a duffel bag and a bag of groceries. His face was struggling to remain passive and was losing the battle.

“What the fuck did you do to her?” Finn said lowly with an air of danger in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn confronts Ben. Rey and Ben argue during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reception and comments have me so excited! I unknowing wrote more then one chapter (more like three lol) so I have split them up and I am posting the first of them today. I will get the next chapter ready to post tomorrow.
> 
> Your kudos, bookmarks, comments, and subscriptions were much appreciated. If you do, please comment, leave kudos, or bookmark. I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and what you think is to come.
> 
> As always, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy!

**Chapter 4**

_Sometimes,_

_angels need saving_

_too._

  * _Unknown_



The tension in the air was thick between Ben and Finn, and Rey stepped away from the counter as she wiped the tears from her face with her hand. 

“Finn, you’re early...,” she said softly as she placed a hand on Ben’s arm. She felt him relax under her touch.

“Yeah, I am. Beaumont was able to come in early for me so I could grab some groceries for dinner,” Finn said as observed Rey’s touch. “Now, what the fuck just happened?”

“Nothing,” Rey lied and Ben’s brow furrowed as he watched her. “This all is just overwhelming. Everything that I was so firm in believing has been turned upside down.”

Finn eyed her suspiciously and then his expression softened as he walked over to the kitchen. He dropped the duffel bag onto the floor and placed the grocery bag on the island counter. “Yeah, I know,” he whispered as he pulled Rey into his strong arms and kissed her on the forehead. “I got you, Peanut.”

She closed her eyes as she melted into his embrace. She felt safe and secure.  _ Family _ . He cared for her just he had since middle school. She was shy and had been picked on. He had been there to have her watch over her. His friendship along with Maz and Chewie helped build her confidence and she became the strong, “don’t take any shit” woman she was now. 

“Hey, I’ll get the sauce started if you want to go take a nap,” Finn said as he rubbed her upper arms.

She nodded and looked at Ben to give him a slight smile. “By the way, Finn, his name is Ben.” She could see that Ben was trying to distance himself from her.

“Ben, huh? Well, just make yourself comfortable on the couch and stay out of my way,” Finn said as she walked to her bedroom door. As she glanced back at Ben, his face looked sad as he watched her. She entered her room and turned to close her door. Their eyes locked as he moved to the couch which was near her room. She watched him sit and slowly closed her door. She sighed as her hand rested on the back of the door. Why did she not want to leave him? Is it one of those things that he can do like read minds? Can she even trust her own thoughts anymore? 

She knew for the moment she laid eyes on him in the crater that was attracted to him. Drawn to him like a magnet.  _ That’s why I couldn’t leave him there. _ But when she touched him on the chest in the kitchen and he was so close saying the things he did… Did he really feel the same way as she did? Everything felt so right. Him so close. Her touching him. Breathing the same air as he did. Almost occupying the same space. Her body vibrated with such need.

She sighed as she walked over to her bed. She groaned at the state of the sheets – dirt and grim covered them. She stripped the sheets of her bed and tossed them into her laundry hamper. Grabbing new sheets out of her cabinet drawer, she made her bed and laid down with a great sigh.  _ Ben. _ She curled her arm under her pillow and snuggled under her sheets. She could smell the delicious smells of the sauce being brought to a simmer under Finn’s watchful eyes. Weariness fell over her like a warm blanket then she sighed once more as she drifted off to sleep with a tall, dark angel on her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her dreams were vivid and full of bright colors. The flowers were in bloom in the desert, brilliant colors against the dull beige color of the sand. In the sky, colorful hot air balloons lifted off the ground into the sparkling blue sky. A warm hand was heavy in her hand, large and engulfing hers. A thumb was tenderly rubbing the back of her hand. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. She buried her nose into his broad chest and she breathed him in his musk, earthy and comforting. He tilted her head back to look at her but the sun was behind his head, creating a halo around the darkness of his face. She knew he was smiling even if she couldn’t see it. Warm, soft lips met hers, moving gently with hers as he knew hers so well. His taste was addicting. Her longing was just for him.

The dream shifted and it was dark. A bed was soft under her body. She was in his arms as he touched her, bringing such sounds from her that she had never made before. His lips left trails of fire across her skin. His fingers were gentle as they moved on her body. His voice was low and affectionate as he spoke of his love. She felt the fullness of him deep inside her as he moved above her. Her gasps and sighs filled the room as he called her name with such tenderness. 

She felt the dream pulling away as she tried to hold onto it. “No,” her brain said as she was pulled up into drowsy consciousness.

“Hey, fucking get away from her door, Ben,” Finn hissed faintly from the kitchen.

“No,” Ben said, his voice muffled just on the other side of the door.

She drowsily stood up and opened her door. Ben was there and his eyes followed down her body then back up to her eyes. “I need to talk to you now,” she said firmly as she pulled him into her room. She saw that Finn was about to object but she silenced him, “I need to talk to him real quick, Finn. Okay?” He nodded reluctantly.

She closed the door and turned to Ben, who was standing there awkwardly almost like he knew what she was going to say. Because he did.

“You know what I want to say but I am going to tell you anyway. Ben, you cannot read my mind. That includes dreams. They are off-limits to you.”

He swallowed as he gazed into her eyes. He reached out and she refused to move but unsure of what he was going to do. His fingers caught a stray hair and put it behind her ear. Then his hand dropped to his side.

_ No. He didn’t just do that.  _ Not after everything he just said to her earlier. There was a strange look in his eyes.

He nodded at her. “Off-limits. I understand.”

She stood there anticipating for him to say anything else but he just waited for her. “Good. Okay. That is called respecting my feelings. Boundaries. You know one of the things that humans should… oh forget it. Is dinner almost ready?”

He nodded. “You slept for a long time. Finn refused to wake you. Then you were dreaming and…” He swallowed and he blushed. “I didn’t want you to wake up because you would stop dreaming.”

She felt the blush in her cheek and she looked down at the floor. No. She was not going to be embarrassed for something that she had no control over. Just a sex dream. She had them from time to time. Now she wondered if he did… like when he was an angel. Did he dream? Did he have sex? Because he looked like he was built for it. Oh, God, why was she thinking about this? She glanced up at him to see if he was reading her thoughts but he looked blankly at her. 

He smiled warmly at her. “Shall we go help, Finn?”

“Yes, we should,” she agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was delicious. Finn really was a great cook. Maz’s from-scratch pasta sauce was the star of the meal that even Ben ate a couple of helpings as he sat quietly watching Finn and Rey talk during dinner. Finn and Rey talked about Rose’s visit with her family. Rose had said that her family was already driving her crazy with talk about her love life, asking her if she had a serious boyfriend yet like her sister Paige. When Rey had asked Finn if it was serious, he shrugged and had said that they weren’t sure yet.  
Rey laughed good-naturedly. “She’s all you ever talk about Finn. I know you just went on your first official date but you’ve loved her forever since our senior of high school. You were so worried after graduation when her parents were moving away and that she was going to go with them,” she said before she took a bite of bread. “Finn, don’t deny it.”   
“Okay, okay,” he laughed as he sat back in his chair and he rubbed his full stomach. “I’m serious about us but I’m not sure Rose is. This is still new for her. We were just friends for four years. If my dad hadn’t handed over the store to me when he did, I might have gone off to college and I may have never seen her again. I think she loves me but that’s something we need to talk about when she gets home I guess.”  
“Don’t you know?” Ben quietly asked him.  
Finn gave him a curious look. “No. Rose hasn’t told me so I don’t know. Why?”  
“Do you want to know?” Ben asked softly.  
Ben gave Rey a pointed look and Rey flustered. “He has no idea what it is to be in a relationship, Finn. It’s not like he can read minds or anything, right?” Rey said firmly.  
Ben scoffed at her and stood. “I’m going to sit on the front porch.”  
Rey watched as he walked on the front door. “You don’t think he’ll leave, do you?”  
Finn chuckled. “No, Rey because you’re still here.”  
Rey laughed. “Ha. Ha. Joke’s on me.”  
“Not that I trust him, but he seems very dedicated to you. Didn’t you see him during dinner?” he spoke quietly. She shook her head. “He mirrored your movements and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.”  
She blushed and pushed Finn’s arm. “You’re lying.”  
“Seriously Rey. You need to watch yourself around him. He seems calmer now than earlier but…”  
“He just had his whole world turned upside down. Yesterday, he was an angel living in the glory of Heaven and hell-bent to destroy all humanity, and now he is a mere human. I’m sure it is a humbling experience. To become the thing you hate the most – maybe his Father knew what he was doing in his infinite wisdom and stuff. You know making him step into a human’s shoes and see we are not all bad and irredeemable. Maybe that’s what we’re supposed to do… show him that.”  
Finn barked a laugh. “So, a woman who didn’t believe in a God yesterday thinks she has been given a mission to save this angel? Rey, I swear I never know what you’re going to do.”  
She blushed some more. “Well, even if he did learn a lesson or whatever, I don’t think he’ll ever be an angel again. He’s going to have to learn to be a good human anyway and be able to survive on his own.”  
Finn nodded as he stood to gather up the dishes. Rey helped him as they cleared the table. “True. He does need lots of help in that department. I think a life skill of being an angel won’t get him very far in this world.”  
Rey sighed. “Just leave the dishes, Finn. I’ll get them in the morning. I just want to get to bed.”  
They put the left-overs in a small container for the frig and Rey walked Finn to the door.  
“I gave Ben the duffel bag with some of Chewie’s clothes. You need to stop by the diner tomorrow and talk to them. I had to be very creative about why I needed those clothes,” Finn suggested. “Plus, I had to get Jannah’s car out of your shop. Good thing Maz had a copy of your key. Did you forget?”  
She groaned as she opened the door to the front porch. “Shit, Jannah! God, I hope she wasn’t too mad.”  
“Nah… she was just relieved that you were okay and that she got her car back,” Finn said with a slight laugh. “She said you owe her a coffee and brunch at the diner on Saturday though. And I have a feeling she might invite Kaydel too. You know those two are… inseparable.”  
“Yeah, well if she would just ask her out, then we would be able to sigh in relief and not have to tiptoe around so we won’t say anything accidentally,” Rey smiled. It was like everyone knew they liked each other, but anytime Rey brings it up with Jannah or Kaydel, each of them brushes it off as nothing. Rey gazed over at Ben as he was watching them with curious eyes as he sat in a chair that threatened to break under his size and weight. His expression was unreadable and briefly, Rey wished she could read his mind.  
“Well, I better go. Rose should be calling soon to chat,” Finn said as he hugged her.   
“Give Rose my love. Tell her I miss her,” she said as she smiled.  
“I will. I can’t wait for her to come home,” he said as he pulled back from her. Finn looked over at Ben. “Have a good night, Ben.” He stepped off the porch. “Call me if you need anything. I mean anything, Rey.”  
“I will. Good night, Finn. Thanks again for dinner,” Rey said as she leaned her hip against the front porch post. Finn was such a worrier but his heart was in the right place. She watched as Finn pulled down the drive and she turned to look at Ben. “Let’s get your sheets changed so you can go to bed.”  
He nodded as he followed her into the house, shutting the door behind him. She groaned as she saw the door of the spare room partially off its hinges. She had forgotten all about it. She switched on the overhead light in the room and saw all the chaos. The overturned furniture. Books all over the floor. The bed off-kilter. She sighed as she stepped over to the bed and pushed it flush against the wall again. She heard Ben behind her righting the chest of drawers and some of the drawers fell out of the chest and cluttering back onto the floor. She righted the night table by the bed and the small bookcase next to the window. As she put the paperbacks back on the shelves, she turned briefly to observe Ben quietly trying to fix the door.  
“I’ll need to take it off for tonight. When we go into town, I get putty and new hinges to fix it. Okay?” Rey said quietly trying not to get irritated about the whole mess. “We need to go into town for some decent clothes for you anyway. Plus, I need to talk to Maz.”  
She slipped out behind him and into the kitchen to get her small toolbox from under the sink. She returned with her small powered screwdriver. She made quick work on the last hinge as Ben held the door straight for her. She inspected the frame and the damage wasn’t too bad. She asked him to take the door to the living room to get it out of the way. She picked up the broken screws off the floor and threw them in the trash can in the bathroom. With that finished, she tore the old sheets of the bed and put them on the floor. The new sheets went on fast as Ben watched her. She grabbed a new blanket out of the small chest at the window.  
She picked up the dirty sheets and turned to him as he sat on the bed. “That should do you. Do you want first chance in the bathroom?” Rey asked as she lingered at the doorway.   
He shook his head as he laid back on the bed and the springs creaked under his weight. His eyes caught hers, his brows furrowed. “Why are you being so nice to me?” he whispered. “Helping me?”  
She sighed. “Because Ben, it is the right thing to do. You needed help. I’m willing to put aside this whole “you wanted to destroy humankind” because everyone deserves a second chance, Benodiel. I got that after my parents died. I thought my life was over and that no one could love me as their kid. Then Maz and Chewie took me in. Loved me. Treated me as their own.”  
“Then if they made you feel that way, why do you think those thoughts about yourself?” he asked as he shifted a leg on the bed and he sat up.  
Shame filled her chest. “That’s none of your business, Ben. My thoughts are my own.”  
“But I hear the loneliness in your thoughts… If you have Finn and them, why?” He looked like he was really trying to grasp the meaning of it all.  
“Ben,” her voice was firm and loud. “Mind your own fucking business.” And with that, she stormed off to her room and slammed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud yell awoke Rey. Her breath caught and her heart raced as she listened, clinging to her blankets. Near darkness covered her as she shifted quietly in her bed. Then she heard it again - a sob and a muffled voice. So much pain and fear in that voice.  _ Ben. _

She shuffled out of her bed and opened the door. The sound happened again as she made her way slowly down the hallway. As she came to the doorway, he was thrashing about in his bed and his blankets were all on the floor along with the pillow. She cautiously moved to the bed and touched him gently. He grabbed her fiercely by the arms as he bolted upright in the bed and she yelped in surprise.

“What do you want?” he growled at her.

“Let go of me, Ben! You’re hurting me,” she whined as she tried to get out of his grasp.

He looked at her and his grip loosened slowly as if he was realizing what he was doing until he let go. In the near darkness of the room, she saw his hair was disheveled.

“What do you want?” he said more softly out of cautious curiosity. He pushed his hand through his hair and huffed out a deep breath.

“Were you having a nightmare?” she asked as she went to touch him on the shoulder.

He pulled away from her and her hand fell to her side. He groaned sadly. Through gritted teeth, he hissed, “Mind your fucking business, Rey. My dreams are my own and I don’t have to share with you.”

Her breath caught as she realized he was throwing her own words back at her. She backed up into the chest of drawers as his eyes didn’t leave her. He was right. It wasn’t any of her business. She was nothing to him. Another speck of life in this world. He didn’t need her to feel anything for him. Even if she felt sorry that he was in pain. That he was lonely as she was. She knew what it was not to trust. Not to feel cared for. And one day he will move on, leaving her.

He groaned in pain and misery again and curled into a ball, his hands on his head. “Get out Rey!” he moaned so low that the air vibrated and the window rattled in its frame. She fled in fear to her bedroom, locking her door and pushing her chest of drawers in front of her door. She flung herself onto her bed and under the sheets as she shook in fear. She panted as she listened to his cries of pain and loss ending in his sobs.

She stayed that way for a while until she slowly drifted off into sleep again after the sounds from his room quietened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She arose with the sunlight drifted through her window, warming her room. She rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of bed toward the bathroom, avoiding the view into Ben’s room. As she washed her hands, she decided that she needed to do something - a peace offering to this man that has fallen into her life.   
After she arrived in the kitchen, she pulled out the ingredients for pancakes. She was through the first batch when she heard him enter the bathroom. The floorboard creaked as he slowly entered the kitchen. She turned, catching his eyes, and she smiled what she hoped was friendly and welcoming to him.  
“Good morning!” she said as she gestured to the table. “I’ll get a plate ready for you. I hope you’re hungry because I think I made too much batter.” She laughed hoping that it would lighten the glumness that seemed to linger over his mood.  
With his plate filled and small bowls of cut bananas and strawberries placed in front of him along with syrup and whipped cream, she went back to the pan to continue making more fluffy offerings. She hummed a tune as she flipped them before filling another plate. She could hear him moving bowls on the table and she saw him pouring syrup.  
She began to sing softly as she waited to flip the next batch.  
“She's talking to angels. She's counting the stars. Making a wish on a passing car. She's dancing with strangers. She's falling apart waiting for Superman to pick her up in his arms yeah, in his arms yeah. She's waiting for Superman to lift her up and take her anywhere. Show her love and climbing through the air. Save her now, before it's too late tonight.”  
His voice cleared behind her and she blushed as she looked at him. “Yes?” she asked as she put the last of the pancakes on a plate.  
“Are you going to come eat at the table?” he asked with his fork and knife hovering over his readied pancakes. “Or do you want me to start?”  
She huffed as she brought the plate over to the table. “I’m ready. You can start if you want,” she muttered as she sat down, filling her plate with the fluffy goodness and piling strawberries and bananas on top. She watched as he took a bite and his face relaxed as he chewed. She giggled. “If you keep eating all this stuff, you’re going to have to start working out.” Her eyes glanced up at his confused face. “Oh, never mind. Is it good?”  
“Yes, it’s good.,” he said then paused a moment. “Rey, I think I owe you an apology for last night,” he started.  
She shook her head. “No, I deserved that. I didn’t treat you very well last night either. You were just trying to understand what I was feeling.”  
His fork and knife clattered against the plate as he put them down. “No, Rey. I was startled and angry and upset and you did nothing wrong. You were trying to comfort me.” He looked down at his plate. “You must think me a monster.”  
She chewed as she remembered how she felt last night as he gripped her arms so tightly as anger coursed through him. She thought of the terror that flooded through her when he told her to get out. She had felt his words pierce through her. They had been meant to hurt her. But then she remembered as he released her from his grip. It had not been rough. It had been almost apologetic. Afterward, his voice had softened for a moment.   
Was he a monster? No. Most of their interactions had been resigned or subdued. Was he intense? Yes. Did he scare her sometimes? Yes. But that didn’t make him a monster. She gazed up at him. His eyes were intense and their warm color was mesmerizing.   
“No, Ben. I don’t see you as a monster,” she said softly as she rose to take her mostly empty plate to the counter. “You’re more human than you realize. Finish up and go get dressed. We have a bit to do in town before we come back here.” Silently, she passed him on her way to her room, feeling his eyes watching her. She heard his chair move back on the floor as she closed her door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have a shopping trip in Jakku and Ben gets to meet a few friends of Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your encouragement, your kind words, and your excitement about this story. It adds to my excitement in writing this as I type on my keyboard each day. I have the story pretty much planned out where I want to go with it, so now I just need to fill in the in-between.
> 
> My love for Star Wars goes back to when I saw "A New Hope" in theaters when I was just 4 years old. I wanted Han and Leia to fall in love which was greatly rewarded in "Empire" when they kissed. And the romance of situations that throw people together in extraordinary circumstances has always appealed to me. Especially with the sequel trilogy. The fall of the legacy son to the darkness and the woman that helped bring him back to the light. The Yin and Yang. When I sat in theaters watching Rise of Skywalker, my heart yearned for them to be together. To help each other heal. For them to find belonging in each other. And they did for such a short period of time which led me to you all on AO3. The writers and the readers that I feel a kindred spirit with when it comes to the storytelling of these two star crossed lovers, Ben and Rey. I want to say thank you to you all for your just being you and for sharing your stories and your passion.
> 
> Having said that, I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. If you do, please comment, leave kudos, or bookmark. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and what you think is to come.
> 
> Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! <3

**Chapter 5**

_And into the_

_forest I go_

_to lose my mind_

_and find my soul._

  * _John Muir_



Their drive into town had been in silence with Ben looking out the window. He seemed to overwhelm the cab with his body, the top of his head almost grazing the ceiling. His legs were stretched as far as he could and they were still folded at the knees a bit. He was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt from the duffel bag that Chewie had loaned her along with a pair of flip flops, showing off his very large feet.  _ Shit, shoes for him are going to be impossible for me to find at the thrift store _ .  _ He has such big feet and big hands… that means other things are big... _ God, why was she thinking about his dick right now! She scoffed at herself and he chuckled softly.

“What’s so funny, Ben?” she grumbled. He better not be reading her mind.

Innocently, he answered, “Nothing, Rey.”

Her eyes narrowed at him as she glanced at him hunched against the window.  _ That fucker is reading my mind. Asshole…. _

They drove into town and she saw several people walked down the sidewalk heading to Maz’s diner for an early lunch. She turned down the street, passing the local newspaper storefront, Finn’s bookstore, the barbershop, and beauty parlor. Jakku was a pretty small town with the main storefronts and government office down the main drag through town leading to the airport on one side and the recycling center and the city dump on the other. Plutt’s junkyard was near there. Homes and other businesses branched off from Main Street. The water reclamation center was further down from there, near the Rio Grande River. Past the airport was the entrance to I-25. Jakku had its charm with its small population, where everyone pretty much knows everyone, and its charming downtown storefronts, calling back a time of nostalgia to the 1950s and a simpler time. Maz’s diner still had a junk box that played 45s and the neon on the business signs at night on Main Street glowed with a warmth that made Rey’s heart feel at home. But lately, that had worn thin on her. Life in this town has come to a halt – a standstill like something was pulling her in a different direction. 

Maz offered her money to go to college in Albuquerque. She had even looked into scholarships and had received a few. But it hadn’t been enough and there was no way Rey was going to take Maz and Chewie’s hard-earned money even if was a gift. So, Rey had set a task in the last five years to pinch and save every bit of money she could. She ate at Maz’s most lunches and dinners since Maz never charged her. Any clothes or other household supplies - she got from the thrift store. She repaired and maintained Mr. Wexley’s farming equipment to rent the farmhouse for next to nothing. What car repairs, oil changes, tune-up she did at her shop helped with her savings. She supplied Poe scavenged parts for his planes to get a break on the rent at the shop. She was so close to having enough to escape. And then an angel fell out of the sky and into her life.

She sighed as she parked behind her shop. Ben looked over at her, startled as she began to unbuckle her lap belt. Maybe he had been lost in his own thoughts and not hers. He followed her out of the truck cab on his side.

“The thrift store is just down the street. We can walk. Hopefully, we can find some things in your size,” she said as they made their way to the front of her shop and down the sidewalk.

He was still quiet. She guessed it was because of their conversation earlier at breakfast. His hands were shoved into the pockets on his sweatpants as he walked next to her. These times are the moments she wished she could know what he was thinking. He glanced over at her to give her a small smile that she couldn’t help but return before she looked away.

The thrift store was quiet with a few customers as they entered, the bell ringing to alert Larma D’Acy of their arrival.

“Rey,” she called from behind the counter. “How are you this fine day?” Larma’s eyes scanned Ben next to her in surprise. She smoothed her greying, blonde curly hair as she looked over Ben. Larma wasn’t used to seeing new people in her store as a normal rule.

“I’m good. My friend here flew into Albuquerque and they lost his luggage so until they find it I brought him here to get some clothes,” Rey lied so easily.

Larma tsked. “Those big airports are a nightmare sometimes. Well, the men’s section is over there in the other room, but I don’t know if we have much in his size. You might try Kaydel’s store. She has newer items and a more variety of sizes. I hope they find your luggage soon,” she said kindly.

“Thanks, Larma. He hopes so too,” Rey said as she led Ben to the other room.

Ben’s brows were furrowed as he watched Rey look through the clothing on one of the rack. “Why did you lie to her?” he asked softly.

Rey held up a button-up shirt in front of Ben’s chest. “She didn’t need to hear about you being an angel and all. She needed a plausible explanation for your presence with me.” She handed the shirt to Ben and she moved through the rack, flicking through the clothes. “Plus, Larma might give us a discount on the clothes. You did have a bad flight and ended up with no clothes so it is not a total lie.”

“My crashing to the ground is not a bad flight,” he hissed at her. “It was a harsh punishment from my Father.” 

She handed him another couple of shirts then headed to the pants and jeans section. “All right I get it. You have Daddy issues. Who doesn’t? But it was you who started the revolt, wasn’t it? I think it’s possible “Daddy” was right to have an issue with you,” she hissed back at him as she measured a pair of jeans against his long legs.

He pressed his mouth into a firm line as he looked at her. She looked up at him and sighed as she handed him a pair of casual pants. She went to the shorts sections to pull a pair of shorts for him to sleep in, handing them to him. 

He still was frowning at her when she pulled him to the dressing rooms. “Stop pouting and go in there and try those on so we can see what your size is,” she huffed as she pulled back the curtain for him to enter. “I’ll be out here so if you need anything.”

She watched as he pulled the curtain back in place and she leaned up against the wall as she bit on her thumbnail. Depending on what was available here, they might be able to get a few sets of clothes here. Then they would go to Kaydel’s for underwear, shoes, and anything else he needed. So much for that cash she had saved. It was going to be a small dent in what she had saved but it might be another month before she earns back the money. Maybe tomorrow she could find some good items at the junkyard that would have a quick turn around. Or maybe she could pick up a shift or two at Maz’s.

He pulled the curtain back and showed her that casual pants and a dress shirt. The neck on the shirt fit good but the sleeves were too short, but the pants worked. “Turn around,” she called to him over to see if she could see the size on the outside of the pants. She made a mental note of the size. “Okay let me see those jeans again. Yeah, these will fit. Hand me your shirt,” she demanded and he wavered before he took off the dress shirt to hand to her. She looked up to thank him but the sight of his chest made her stop.  _ Sweet baby Jesus… _ She blushed as a smug grin turned up his mouth and she turned away from him, flustered. She heard the curtain slide closed again as she headed to the rack of shirts. She was able to find one shirt that had a lot longer sleeves and a couple of t-shirts that were one size larger than Finn’s shirt. She handed him the button-up shirt through the curtain as her face was turned to the side. He chuckled as he took it from her. Soon, he was showing her how well it fit his chest. It fit him so perfectly that the buttons cried as they strained to hold in place at the largest part of his chest. It was probably as good as they were going to find. The jeans fit him perfectly so she told him to change back into the sweatpants and t-shirt. He handed her the clothes they were buying through the curtain so she could go purchase them.

He can up behind her as she handed Larma the cash. The older woman smiled at them both and wished them well as they left the shop. He took the bag from her and carried as they headed to Kaydel’s store. 

“You know she was very curious about you and me,” he said softly. 

She gave a curious look. “What do you mean? Did she wonder if we were dating or something like that?”

“Something like that,” he grinned smugly. She pushed him a bit knocking him away from her, playfully.

“No,” she said scandalously, “she wasn’t thinking that!”

He nodded. “She definitely was thinking that. With the way you were shopping for my clothes and bossing me around. She was absolutely excited about the new gossip.”

Rey groaned as she rolled her eyes. “Great. Maz will be the first phone call.”

“Is that a bad thing?” he asked carefully.

“You have no idea,” she groaned again. 

They entered Kaydel’s shop and she waved to Kaydel who was helping another customer. “I’ll be right with you, Rey.”

Rey nodded as she led Ben to the men’s section of clothing. There definitely was more selection here and she was able to find a few more shirts for him as well as a couple of jeans and a couple of casual pants. She also pulled out a blazer that fit Ben like a glove. She curled her fingers around the label and felt as it slid between her fingers while she straightened the front of the jacket, lost in her own thoughts. She liked shopping for him. The thrill of finding something that fit him well made her pleased. She looked up into his warm eyes and a slight smile. “Perfect,” she said as she patted his chest.

“Yes,” he barely whispered.

And then that pull to him tugged on her heart as she was so close to him, looking into his eyes. His lips parted and his eyebrows raised in surprise as he watched her. His eyes glanced down to her lips then back to her eyes. His hands moved to her elbows and his thumbs brushed against her skin and an electric spark shot through her body and a gasp left her lips.

“Hey, Rey!” Kaydel said as she walked over to her. 

Rey jumped back from Ben’s orbit and both of their hands fell to their sides as Rey turned to Kaydel with a nervous smile. “Hey, Kaydel. Good to see you again. How’s Jannah?”

Kaydel smiled. ‘She’s great. I’ll tell you asked about her.” Her eyes moved to Ben and her grin grew. “And who is this hunk of a man with you?”

_ Oh, God. _ Kaydel was anything but subtle. “This is a friend of mine, Ben. His luggage got lost on his flight over so we’re shopping for some replacement clothes until they find his luggage.”

“Okay, if that’s your story, we’ll go with that,” Kaydel giggled as she curled her arm through Ben’s arm and escorted him to the underwear section. “I’m sure you’ll need these too. Maybe Rey can help you pick it out.”

Rey wiped her face with her hand in frustration. “Yeah, yeah. I think we can handle this part Kaydel. Thanks. Don’t you have some other customer to tease?”

“No one as much as love you, Rey,” she said as her eyes roamed over Ben. “Nice, Rey. I applaud you. I certainly hope that you are hitting that. Well, just let me know if you need  any assistance with him.” And she waved at Rey and Ben before she blew Rey a kiss.

_ Shit. _ She totally could kill Kaydel if she didn’t love her so much. Rey laughed shakily at Ben. “Friends, right?”

His eyes looked down at the floor as he whispered, “I wouldn’t know, Rey. Angels don’t have friends. They are my brothers and sisters. I mean they were..” His voice cracked and her arm wrapped around his arm. 

“You’ve got me. And Finn. Okay?” she reassured him. “Now let’s finish up this shopping trip because we still have to hit the hardware shop and go to my garage to get some tools.”

He nodded and they busied themselves with finding the perfect underwear and shoes for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hardware store had been a quick trip and the walk back to her garage had been in silence again but this time with her arm laced through his. He carried the bags of clothes from all the stores. She was going to have him change at the garage in the storage room before they went to grab a late lunch from the diner.

She unlocked the rolling door and the chime sounded as they entered. She watched as he looked around her small shop. The tools were across her work table and haphazardly on the ground. If he didn’t like it, he didn’t voice his opinion.

“Yeah, I’m a mess. You should see my office. Can’t find a damn thing,” she laughed uncomfortably. “Well, you can change in here,” she said as she opened the door to the storage room and turned on the light. It was much bigger than a glorified closet, but it was enough space for him to change. “Maybe the black jeans and the dark blue t-shirt? And don’t forget the underwear.” She watched him as he put down the bags. “I’ll be in the office when you’re done,” she added as she closed the door.

She unlocked her office and she glanced around at the mess as she sighed.  _ What a mess… _ She shuffled around some papers, trying to make her desk less of a mess and it didn’t seem to be helping much. Soon, she heard the storage room door open and Ben made his way into her office with his bags of clothes, setting them down by the doorway. 

She smiled as she looked him over. “Looking good, Ben,” she insisted. And he did – almost good enough to eat.

He studied her curiously. “Thanks, I think,” he said as he brushed his hair out of his face. He glanced around her office and she cringed inside.

“I’ve been meaning to clean this all up, but I’ve had so much going on that it all just keeps piling up,” she explained.

He nodded as his eyes fell on her tinkering table. “What is this?” he asked quietly.

“Oh, that’s my this and that projects. I go to the junkyard or the dump to find some projects that I can fix up and resale,” she said as she picked up the radio near her. “Some of this stuff just needs some tendering love care and small parts and they work again. They can be useful again.” She turned on the radio and music played from one of the local stations. She turned it back off and set the radio back down on the table. She was ready to sell that one soon.

“So, you fix them and bring them back to life,” he said as he stood behind her. He was so close as he dipped his head down that she could feel the ghost of his lips on her shoulder then her neck. “How very clever of you, daughter of man,” he whispered into her ear.

Chills shot down her spine and she shivered. She couldn’t move as he just stood there not touching her but just close enough to feel his heat. She wanted to lean back against him. She wanted to turn around and look into his warm eyes. To touch his silky hair. To run her hands down his firm chest. To feel his soft lips against hers. She could hear his smile as he just breathed behind her. He knew exactly how he was making her feel.  _ Damn him… _

“I’m starting to think I’m not so damned anymore,” he whispered into her hair. She almost whimpered.

“Sunshine? Are you there?” a man’s voice called.  _ Poe. Oh no! What is he doing here? _ Ben stiffened behind her. The door chime sounded. Poe was in the garage. She turned to Ben and pushed him back as she made her way into the garage, straightening her hair and clothes as she went.

“Poe,” she said breathlessly as she saw his brilliant smile. “What brings you here? Did you already get back from Tatooine?”

He laughed at her string of questions. “Yeah, I did. Just came by to see how you were doing and let you know that the part you got me worked perfectly.” His smile faltered slightly as Rey felt Ben come to stand next to her with his hand on her lower back. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know you had company. Poe Dameron,” he said firmly as he held out his hand to Ben.

“Ben,” he said as he took Poe’s hand and shook it.

Poe rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t recall seeing you around town, Ben.”

“I’m new to the area,” Ben said firmly as the pressure on Rey’s back left and his hand found hers, intertwining their fingers. She forgot to breathe as she glanced at the sight of his hand in hers then into Ben’s face. He was avoiding her glance as he watched Poe carefully.

Poe nodded as he glanced down at their hands. He chuckled awkwardly. “Well, if you need anything shipped quickly, I’ve got a plane.”

Ben’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, you fly? I used to,” Ben prompted.

Poe relaxed a bit. “Really? Military or commercial?”

“Neither. Mostly pleasure and a bit for work,” Ben replied. Rey couldn’t believe this conversation. She groaned quietly and she wanted to crawl away in her office and hide, but Ben’s hand anchored her there.

“Ahh. Lucky you. Well, come by some time and check out my plane. It’s a Cessna 208 Caravan and it’s a beauty. Bought it about ten years back,” Poe said with a chuckle.

“Sounds great. I would love to. Maybe earlier next week?” Ben asked as he looked to Rey for confirmation. Rey nodded. 

“I guess it will your schedule if Rey is still planning that trip to Albuquerque next weekend, right?” Poe looked at her.

_ Shit. Next weekend. Oh yeah. _ “Yeah, the hot air balloon festival. Yeah, Amilyn is letting me stay at her apartment while she is in Europe for a conference. Maz set it up,” Rey said as she looked between the two men.

“Well, I won’t keep you two. It was nice to meet you, Ben,” Poe said as he nodded at Ben. “See ya around, Sunshine.”

“You too, Poe,” Ben said.

“Bye, Poe,” Rey said weakly as she watched him walk away. She turned quickly to Ben. “What the hell was that?” she hissed.

Ben looked at her in surprise. “What?”

She lifted their still clasped hands into his sightline. “This!” She pried her fingers out of his. “What were you trying to prove? And what the hell happened in my office? What the fuck was that?”

He was definitely confused and a bit irritated. He stood there silently as she growled in frustration. Why was he like this? Warm then cold? Push and pull? Acting like he wanted her then not? Why did he hold her hand? 

“Rey,” he started obviously upset.

“No, Ben. Don’t say anymore,” she chided him as she locked up her office. “I’m hungry and I don’t want to say something I will regret just because I’m hungry.”

She ushered him out of the garage to close the bay doors. He had his hands in his pockets again and was looking down at his new sneakers. Why did he have to look so good? Especially wearing the clothing she bought him.

“Come on. Time to face the music and meet Maz I guess,” she sighed as she hooked her arm through his, her fingers curled around his bicep. He glanced at her touch. “Not one word about me touching you,” she grumbled. She gazed at his face and she saw his slight smile that he was trying to hide. She rolled her eyes at him.

He cleared his throat. “So why does he call you Sunshine?”

Rey laughed. “He says that my smile lights up the room like the sun. It’s silly. There was a time I thought he liked me, but,” she sighed then shrugged. 

His gaze turned dark at her words then he shook his hair out of his face. “He’s right though. Your smile does shine as bright as the sun.”

She made a dismissive noise. “Whatever.”

He smiled at her and her heartbeat a bit faster. Now his smile made her feel like when she laid in the back of her truck bed, looking up at the stars and moon in the sky – transfixed and in complete awe.

“Why did you call me a daughter of man?” Rey asked softly. “That’s a weird way to say human woman.”

He blushed all the way to his ears and he cleared his throat. “It’s the old way to say that.” They walked in quietly together for a moment. “You know I’m not the first Watcher to fall. Well, the others fell for a very different reason than I did.”

“Oh, yeah? Why did they fall?” 

“Well, they fell in love with the beautiful daughters of man and took them as their wives,” he said.

“Did they now? Naughty angels,” she said coyly.

He nodded. “They weren’t supposed to but they chose to leave Heaven and dwell with the humans. They taught humans forbidden knowledge and Father punished them. He banished them underground, never to return to their brethren in Heaven or to live with the humans.”

“Well, that was harsh. But you were sent to Earth not underground, so that’s a good thing right? Maybe there’s a chance he’ll forgive you?” Rey asked hopefully.

“Maybe,” he muttered. “But I have come to believe that I may be a human from now on.”

“So, do you still have any of your other powers?”

“Powers? You mean like how I can read minds?”

“Yeah,” she said as gave him a side glance. “Like that.”

“Well, I can’t fly for obvious reasons,” he grumbled. “But I can read minds still..”

“But not mine,” she insisted. 

“Well…,” he hesitated but then saw the stern look on her face, “yes, I’m not supposed to do that. Right. My strength? Well, I haven’t tested it out yet. And my immortality? Well, I guess time will only tell.”

“Yeah, I forgot about that. So how old are you?” she asked, curious about how old he really was. What had he watched? What had he witnessed in history? Had he met anyone famous?

He studied her for a moment. “I was born at the moment Father spoke and he created the light and the dark. When existence was balanced. There was no good or bad. No right or wrong. It just was and Father was pleased.”

She found herself in awe of the thought that he had been there at the beginning of time. She nodded her head for a moment. “So, you’re telling me you're older than dirt because that’s what I heard.” She began to giggle.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled.

She laughed harder then smiled at him. He rewarded her with a shy smile as she pulled his hand out of his pocket and laced her fingers in his to drag him to the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben enjoy a late lunch at the diner then head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so into this story that it just keeps flowing out of my head. Anytime to need to add a tag, I will be doing adding it before any relevant chapter so make sure to note any changes.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. If you do, please comment, leave kudos, or bookmark. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and what you think is to come.
> 
> Thank you again to all that have been commenting and encouraging me!
> 
> Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! <3

**Chapter 6**

_Even angels_

_have their demons._

  * _Unknown_



Rey couldn’t stop touching him. She wasn’t grabbing him full outright, but small brushes against him as she talked to him in the booth that Maz sat them in. The one closest to the counter so Maz could watch them. Rey totally knew it. Maz had the sparkle in her eye when she was trying to be helpful. Especially when it came to Rey’s love life.

Maz had greeted them excitedly to the door and had sat them in the booth nearest to the kitchens while she had chatted animated with Ben for a moment before taking their orders. Rey got her same burger and fries that she always got and she told Ben that he would love the same. “Best burgers in town” she had told him and he had agreed to it. Maz had left them alone, all the while watching them as she wiped the counter more than it needed it. The food came quickly and they dove into their food with enthusiasm while they talked. 

And still, she couldn’t help but touch him. A gentle touch on his hand to get his attention as he’s eating. A brush against his knee when she shifted her legs. The way she used her thumb to wipe off the mayo that had clung to the side of his mouth. How she messed up his hair when she teased him. When she booped his nose with her whipped cream from her milkshake. All the while his eyes never left her, gliding over her face and any other part he could see.

He was only giving her slight smiles and cocky grins, but she longed to see the full brilliance of his smile. So, she told him jokes that he half-understood and stupid stories of her after Maz and Chewie took her in. But all she got was his warmth, not the full brilliance like he was holding back.

They sat there, eating and talking in full sight of everyone in town. All the shyness she normally felt around men was gone when she was with him. Spending the day with him had been good for both of them. They talked freer and with ease. And he was fun. He made her laugh. And god, she wanted to kiss him now.

As the sun came through the windows, it radiated around him like a spotlight. The afternoon light warmed his skin and softened the sharp angles of the lines on his face. His eyes sparkled with the conversation. She just couldn’t tear her eyes from him even when Maz came over to see if they wanted dessert.

She could see Maz’s smile out of the corner of her eye as Rey insisted they share a piece of chocolate cake and ice cream. Ben had relented and Rey propped her foot on the bench next to Ben’s leg as she leaned back to stretch her arms up. Her heart almost stopped when he put his hand on her foot and gave it a small squeeze. Then it rested there while Rey talked about college.

“So, what did you plan on studying when you went to college?” he asked as Maz placed the decadent dessert in front of both of them with two spoons sticking out of the cake.

She took one of the spoons out and licked it clean before she went to scoop her first bite. “Mechanical engineering. Mostly mechanical design by making more environmentally responsible machines whether it be vehicles or manufacturing or whatever. I also wanted to explore the reuse of discarded parts.” She hummed around her spoon as the cake and ice cream touched her tongue.

Ben’s eyes lingered on her lips as he tasted his first bite until they closed in his obvious pleasure of the dish. He swallowed and cleared his voice. “Sort of what you do when your tinkering table. Bring things back to life but make them better. More environmentally responsible.”

“Yeah, but it’s more than that. I wanted to help push us into a world where we don’t waste what we make. Make our impact less on the world around us. For example, solar power is great but not when we are zapping birds out of the sky because of how the mirrors must be positioned so we can collect that energy. We think we’re being more environmentally friendly but we instead have a large negative impact on the bird population and their migration patterns. It impacts them and the rest of the ecosystem that depends on those birds. That goes the same with the machines we use in the fields or on the road or in the air. How a bridge impacts its surroundings and the water it goes over.”

He watched her intently. “You seem very passionate about it, so why didn’t you go? Why are you still here?”

“I couldn’t get enough scholarships and I didn’t have the heart to take Maz and Chewie’s money,” she said softly, sadness seeping into her voice. “I’ve been saving for the last five years and I almost have enough to at least move to Albuquerque. Maz’s friend, Amilyn, has been helping me look for an apartment, sending me leads on anything in my budget.”

He nodded as he watched her carefully. “Are you prepared to leave them,” he nodded towards Chewie and Maz in the kitchen, “Finn, and your other friends?”

She studied him. Even though he didn’t mention himself she knew that was part of his question. “I think I am. I’ve been thinking about it for so long, but only recently I have been feeling a pull to leave. Like it’s time.”

“Father tends to do that,” he whispered. “He pushes you in the direction you need to go when it’s time. You are a very perceptive person, Rey. According to Finn, I have that perceptiveness to thank.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you hadn’t insisted on going that night of the meteor shower even though everyone backed out of going, I would have been in the middle of a desert, lost and alone,” he said quietly as he brushed his fingers against the back of her hand.

She sat there quietly for a moment. The night that changed her life. She doesn’t know where he fits in but she knew that her being there was fate. Maybe his father was looking out for him after all. She looked at where their hands were touching and she withdrew her hand into her lap.

She wiped her mouth on her napkin. “I’m going to head to the restroom before we head out. I figured we’d go home and get that door repaired. Then I am going to show  you how to cook dinner.”

His eyes became distant as she stood up and headed to the bathroom. 

She didn’t take long in the bathroom, but when she came back, Maz was sitting in the booth with Ben, talking with him. Ben’s eyes were intently watching Maz as he listened to her talk. Rey delayed in returning to the booth for fear that she might overhear something she didn’t want to hear. Maz’s disappointment in her. A disappointment she feels every day when she wakes up. Of all the things she had failed to do. 

Ben’s eyes flicked up to hers then back to Maz.  _ He knows I’m here. _ She sighed and made her way back to the table booth. Maz grinned up at her when she saw her.

“I was just telling Ben here how excited I was to meet him. You need to bring him around some more, okay?” Maz insisted but she could see Maz discreetly brush a stray tear from her eye. 

Rey laughed quietly. “He’s going to around for a while, Maz. He’s going to be helping me at the shop.” Ben’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline.  _ Yes, Ben. Surprise! _

He covered his mouth, hiding his smile. 

Maz rose from the booth and gave Rey a big hug. “I’m glad to hear someone is going to help you with that pigsty of an office, Rey. Really… how did you let get into that condition?”

Rey just shrugged because even she didn’t know how it happened. Rey tried to pay Maz for lunch and she pushed the money back towards Rey. 

“You know your money is no good here. I’m your mother, Rey. I feed my child and her friends. Even boyfriends,” Maz remarked even as Rey and Ben’s faces flushed in embarrassment. “Have a good night, Rey. Ben, you take care of her, okay?”

Ben nodded as he gave her a quick wave and Rey frowned at Maz’s remark. As the bell rang as they left the diner, Rey poked Ben in the side. “What did you say to Maz? Did you tell her you were my boyfriend?”

Ben put his hands up in defense. “I didn’t say anything like that. That was Larma from the thrift shop.”

She gave him a stern look. “Then what were you talking with her about?”

He looked uncomfortable. “She knows something is different about me. I don’t think she’s figured it out yet, but she’s close.” He sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “She’s worried about you, Rey.”

Rey huffed. “Worried? I’m doing just fine. What does she have to be worried about?”

He pressed his mouth in a firm line as he studied her. “You’re isolating yourself. Always alone except for the few times you might be with Finn or Rose. You’ve stopped doing the road trips with Chewie that you used to take. You don’t go out with your friends. Instead, you spend most of your time either in your garage or at home. According to her, today was the happiest she had seen you in a long time. Rey, you have family and friends and you are pushing them away.”

Rey watched the ground as she walked and she wrapped her arms around her. “Maybe I’m trying to prepare myself for them not being there anymore. To get used to being alone.”

He watched her. “But Rey, you’re not alone,” he said quietly.

She looked up at him. She reached her hand out to him. “Neither are you.” She could feel the echo of his loneliness as he talked to her.

He met her eyes and pulled his hand out of his pocket to take her hand. His hand overwhelmed hers but it was warm and gentle and she felt a fullness as they held hands. A fullness in her heart that she had never felt before. He gave her one of his small smiles as he turned his eyes forward toward the sidewalk before them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take long for them to finish things at the garage then gather up all his bags of clothes, gather a few tools to fix the door, and for them to drive home. The sun was already getting low in the sky as they pulled up next to the house. He followed her into the house and they took all his clothing to his room. 

She helped him sort them and put them away. Then she helped him organize his new toiletries in the bathroom. A new cup, a toothbrush, a brush for his hair, and a razor with shaving cream took up a small corner of the bathroom sink counter.

“Have you ever shaved?” she asked as she put his razor in a cup she had bought him. 

He shook his head. “Never had to.” He touched his face and she could hear his skin scratching across new whiskers on his face.

“I’ve shaved my legs so it can’t be too much different from that,” she said matter-of-factly.

He looked at her confused. “You shave your legs?”

“Yup,” she said as she grabbed his hand and made him stoke the outside of her thigh. “See smooth.”

All of a sudden, his eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he took his hand back.

She blushed as she realized what she did.  _ Stupid, Rey. _ “Okay, well, we can do that after… I mean I’ll help you shave after dinner.” She wanted to bang her head against the counter. Luckily, he just nodded quietly and backed out of the bathroom to head to the kitchen.

She took a moment then followed him. “So, are you ready to make dinner?”

He laughed. “You really want me to make dinner?”

“Well, yeah. This is going to be a life skill you need to have in order to survive being a human,” she said as she crossed her arms.

“Fine,” he sighed. “So, what are we making?”

“Honey-garlic chicken. It’s easy. We start it in a skillet on the stove then it goes in the oven where it finishes there. Not a whole lot of prep, not a whole lot of ingredients. We’ll stir fry some veggies and make rice to go with it,” she said confidently. He looked very nervous. “I’ll be with you all the way,” she said with a smile.

He nodded as he helped her pull out the cast iron skillet and all the ingredients. Carefully, Rey showed him all the steps, how much of each item to add, and when to add them. By the time the chicken went into the oven, Ben seemed to relax. 

That was until she dragged him over the door frame of his room. He groaned when she held up the spatula and the putty.

“Okay. I guess since I broke it,” he sighed.

“Yes, you did,” she said smugly as she held the putty container for him. He scooped some putty out and under her direction began to apply it to the door frame.

“Ben, can I ask you a question?” she spoke quietly as she watched him work.

“Of course,” he said as he stopped to look at her.

“Your family. Do you miss them?”

He sighed as he went back to work. “That’s like asking someone if they miss the sun at night,” he whispered. “Of course, I miss them. But my family is different from what you consider a family. We work together for the glory of my Father. To protect and preserve His creation. There is no family bar-b-ques, holidays, or any kind of gatherings of such. We exist for His will, but in His presence, there is peace, joy, and happiness.”

Rey saw the longing and sadness in his eyes as his movements slowed down. “But I will never again feel that bliss of being in Father’s presence or being with my brethren,” he said sadly. His shoulders sagged and his hand began to shake.

Rey took the spatula from him and put it and the closed container of putty on the chest of drawers. She took his face in her hands and held his gaze. “Ben, you’re not alone. Not abandoned. I’m here with you.” He barely nodded. She rose on her toes and pulled him into a hug, her arms around his neck. His arms hung at his side at first then he wrapped them around her. 

“We can do this together,” she whispered into his ear. He hugged her tighter like she was his only anchor in this world of unknowns. They stood like that and the sound around them disappeared and it was just them frozen in a moment as they breathed in and out.

Slowly, she pulled back from him. His eyes were so full of emotion. She had remembered the first moment she laid her eyes on him in this very room yesterday. He had been so angry, so full of venom. So different from the man standing before her. This man was scared, lonely, and vulnerable. And in her heart, something stirred in her chest. She knew it had a name but she didn’t know what it was. She brushed a stray hair away from his face with her fingers.

“Come here,” she whispered as she took his hand. She brought him into the bathroom and had him sit on the toilet seat lid. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

He looked up at her and waited. She squirted the shaving cream into her open palm and she bent over a bit to spread it across his cheeks, chin, his neck, and over his upper lip then she washed the excess away in the sink. She filled a cup with water and took the razor in hand. She wet the razor then she slowly took her time to shave him. He closed his eyes as she cared for him. Trusting her. When she was halfway done, she turned on the hot water in the sink. It ran as she continued to remove the cream and stubble from his face.

She finished and wet a fresh washcloth with the hot water and rung it out. Then she wiped the last of the cream from his face with the soothing, warm cloth. He sighed as the cloth in her hands gently moved across his face and throat. She tried to pull away and he caught her hand as he looked into her eyes.

“Rey, I’m glad you’re here with me,” he whispered.

She nodded. “I am too.” She hung the washcloth on the towel rack. “I’ll check on dinner.” And she left the bathroom and him, lost in his thoughts. 

The timer was going off when she made it to the oven. She grabbed a couple of oven mitts and pulled their chicken dinner out, placing it on the stove to cool. The rice was almost finished so she pulled that off the burner. All that was left was the vegetables but that would take only a few minutes. She was warming a pan when Ben walked up behind her.

“Let me do that,” he said softly and she backed out of his way. She retrieved the bowl of stir fry veggies and placed it on the counter for him. 

She set the table and got her pitcher of water out of the frig, placing it on the table. As they finally sat down to eat, she watched as Ben looked at their plates and the food that he had made on them. There was a special gleam in his eyes. A gleam of accomplishment that made her smile.

“Looks great, Ben,” she said proudly. And it tasted great too.

They ate and talked about the things she needed to have done at the garage.

“Also, tomorrow I owe Jannah a brunch at the diner if you would like to come. Well, I would really appreciate it if you did come,” she said, and then she took another bite of chicken.

“If you don’t think I would be in the way,” he said quietly.

“No,” she said as she looked at him curiously. “I want you to be there. I want her to meet you.” She smiled mischievously. “Besides, I know Kaydel will want to get another look at you.”

He sat back in his chair with a big sigh and Rey giggled. He brushed his hand through his hair and groaned, “Fine. But that woman’s head is filled with, well…” He blushed and ran his hand over his face. He had acted like she was putting him out but she knew that he wanted to go.

“Anyways, after brunch, I need to take a few items to the pawnshop to sell and maybe head over the junkyard to grab some new things to start work on.” She took her last bite of veggies.

He pushed his rice around his plate. “So, do you do that a lot? Go to the junkyard?”

“Yeah. It keeps me busy with small projects when I’m not working on cars.”

“Instead of keeping your desk clean and organized,” he said as he gave her a teasing smile.  _ Oh, shit. He’s so damn gorgeous. _

She laughed as she gathered up her dishes and took it to the sink. “Yes. And that’s why you volunteered earlier to help me get organized.”

He groaned a little too much as he brought over his dishes. “Fine,” he said as he touched her arm briefly. She glanced up at him and smiled. His eyes were bright and happy.

“Why don’t you have first go at the bathroom while I finish these dishes for you?” he said as took the dishrag from her.

She walked toward the bathroom, hearing the clatter of dishes as he washed them. Something was different tonight. She could feel it in the air. She closed the bathroom door and took off her clothes for her shower. She glanced over at his razor and remembered his eyes on her as she shaved his face. Like he was studying every movement she made. Every expression. She remembered the feel of his arms around her as she hugged him. How safe she felt. How warm he was. Like he needed her.

The water fell over her head. That’s was ridiculous. He didn’t need her. But there was something deep within her that needed him. She ached to be near him. To touch him. To see his smile. To hear his laugh. That need pooled deep in her stomach. As she washed her hair, she thought back to her office when he stood behind her and spoke low and soft in her ear. His breath fanning over her skin. The heat of his body warming her back and she wanted him to touch her. Wanted him to kiss her.

Did she really want that though? She was planning on leaving soon. What would become of him if she left? Or would he expect to come with her? No. She didn’t have enough saved up for that. She cleaned the grime of the day off her skin. What was she going to do then? She groaned. Too many decisions to make. She partially wished things were simpler again. But then that would mean that he wouldn’t be in her life. And she didn’t want that.

She stepped out of the tub and dried off as she sighed. She wiped her hand across the fogged-up glass and looked at herself in the mirror.  _ What are you going to do, Rey? _ The woman in the mirror didn’t have the answer either.  _ I guess I have to figure it out on my own. _

She brushed her teeth quickly and wrapped her towel around her. She opened the bathroom door and he was there standing up against the door frame of his room in only his jeans, waiting for her leave the bathroom.

“Do you want me to check your back?” she asked as she stood there with the steam of her shower billowing warmly into the hall.

He nodded and turned. She lifted the bandage on the left side and noticed that a nice layer of scar tissue had formed over the area, enough that he probably didn’t need the bandage anymore. She gently pulled off that bandage and then she inspected the other side. It was the same so she removed that one too. “You don’t need these anymore, but still be careful when you wash the areas.” She balled up the bandages and threw them away in the bathroom trash.

He waited until she moved from the bathroom doorway before he moved and as he did he touched her arm and said softly, “Thank you, Rey.” She stood there until he closed the door and she put a hand on the door. She wanted to open the door. She wanted him to touch her damp skin. To pull her into the shower. She almost moaned as she thought of what he could do to her. She hurried off to her room before she could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She awoke in the darkness of her room to the sounds of his misery and pain. She sat there trying to calm her startled heart.  _ He must be having nightmares again. _ He had spoken about being in his Father’s presence was bliss, happiness, and peace. Not feeling that must be part of his pain. To have that stripped from him knowing that he would never feel that way again. Or maybe he was dreaming of his fall again. It must have been painful physically and emotionally.

She pushed the blanket off her and left her room. She carefully walked down the hall and into his room. He had thrashed so much his blankets and pillow were on the floor again.

“Ben,” she called to him. “Ben, wake up. I’m here.” She touched his arm and his eyes opened wide in fear at first then softened as he realized it was her. He sat up slowly and tried to calm his breathing. 

“More nightmares?” she gently asked as she sat on the bed near him, her hand still on his arm.

He nodded as he ran his hands through his hair. She nodded back at him then stood up and she gathered up the fallen pillows and blankets to place them back on his bed.

“Move over Ben,” she said quietly as she touched his arm again. He gazed at her questioningly but he did as she asked. She laid down on the bed, her head on the pillows and she settled the blanket in place to cover both of them. Then she reached for his shoulder, trying to pull him down towards her. Slowly, he gave in and he laid his head against her chest and curled his body around hers. 

She held him in the quiet as his tense body relaxed as she brushed her fingers through his soft hair. As she stared at the dark ceiling, she listened to his breath soften as he fell back to sleep, the weight of his upper body a comforting pressure on her chest and stomach. His fingers curled around her side at the juncture at her waist and hip. His warmth seeped through her shirt and warmed her skin. She felt sleep creep up on her as she was wrapped in his embrace. Soon her eyes closed and her hands rested on his shoulder. It was at that moment she knew she was right where she was supposed to be – with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up the next morning after sleeping in the same bed as Ben and she realizes it has awakened feelings in her that she has for him. They have brunch with Jannah and Kaydel, work at her garage and visit Finn. The night is young and they argue and make-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet a couple of characters - Jannah and Beaumont! Also Rey and Ben's relationship is growing and moving quickly. Also, text messages appear in this chapter. Finn's texts are bold and italics and Rey's is normal font.
> 
> Please make sure to comment, leave kudos, or bookmark and let me know what you think! As always, I love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and what you think is to come.
> 
> Thank you again to all that have been commenting and encouraging me!
> 
> Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! <3

**Chapter 7**

_She didn’t want love_

_she wanted to be loved_

_and that_

_was entirely different._

_-Atticus_

Light from the window peeked through the curtains onto Rey’s face as she stirred. Her eyes opened to an unfamiliar room and then the memory of the night before came back to her. She looked around for Ben as she sat up. She heard the flush of the toilet, the sound of water then the handle of the bathroom turning. He emerged from the bathroom and shyly looked at her from the doorway of his room.

“Morning,” he said, his voice rough from the earliness of the day.

She brushed her fingers through her hair and did a small stretch. “Good morning,” she replied. “Did you sleep better last night?” He did look more rested than he had the day before.

He nodded as she stood. He watched her as she moved toward him, his eyes studying her every movement. She held his eyes with hers as she brushed past him and entered the bathroom. After she shut the door, her forehead thumped softly against the back of the door as she steadied her breath. What had she been thinking?

She heard movement on the other side of the door and she held her breath. 

“Rey?” he called softly against the door. “Thank you.” 

Then she heard him walk away. She hurried to use the restroom, wash her hands, and went into the kitchen. Ben was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him, eating. She grabbed herself a bowl and poured herself some cereal and milk. She poured two glasses of orange juice and took it to the table, giving him one of them. He nodded his thanks and she sat down to eat her cereal. They ate in silence and the consequences of the evening before. The intimacy of it all. All the unspoken words. Nothing truly had happened physically but something emotional had. At least for her it did. She could no longer deny the budding feelings that were beginning to bloom in her heart. All for him. 

She could feel his eyes glancing at her as he ate but she couldn’t meet his eyes yet. She felt like he wanted to talk about it. His body language and his eyes screamed he wanted to talk about it. She didn’t want to talk about it yet.

She noticed that he sat back and he let his spoon clatter into the bowl. He huffed as he watched her as she hurried through her food. 

“Rey,” he breathed.

“Ben, no,” she whined. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

He leaned forward and took her hand. “Rey, we need to talk about it.” His thumb traced circles on the back of her hand.

Shit, she knew they needed to talk about it. She finally met his eyes. “I know we need to. But I need a moment, Ben.” She tried to rip her hand from him but his hand held her firmly. He studied her swiftly and his lips pressed into a hard line before he released her.

She stood up quickly and took her bowl and glass to the sink. As she passed him, she reached out and touched his shoulder. “Just give me a moment, please,” she whispered. His hand touched hers gently before she walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

They had a few hours before they had to meet Jannah for brunch and all she wanted to do was wrap her head around what was going on. Did she want to hold him again in bed? Yes, definitely. Was it going to happen again? Probably. Should it? She didn’t know. Did she want her heart broken? Did she want to disappoint him? What if he left her to go back home? Because those were the only outcomes she could see and they would reap only devastation if they ever happened.

There was a soft knock on her door.

“Rey?” Ben called delicately through the door. “Please open the door.”

She sighed and crossed the room to open the door. He pulled her into a hug. “Please stop thinking about those things. I try not to listen but Rey…” He stopped as if he couldn’t bear to finish his sentence. He seemed to steady his thoughts and sigh. “I won’t leave you unless you tell me too.”

His warmth and the comforting smell of him surrounding her along with his reassuring words and they became her anchor. He promised he wouldn’t leave her. Not like her parents. Not like the other foster parents before Maz and Chewie. She clung to him as he said her name so sweetly. His shirt was wet and it was only then that she realized that she had been crying. She gazed up into his face and he touched her cheek with his thumb to wipe the wetness away.

“I’ll be here for you like you are for me. Deal?” he said firmly as he held her chin with the curve of his hand and his thumb. She nodded. “Okay. Good. So, come show me how to finish this door because I have no idea what I am doing,” he laughed.

She laughed as she wiped her face with her palms. “Okay. Yes. Come on.”

They spent the next twenty minutes working on replacing the hinges and rehanging the door. The pleased smile on Ben’s face as he watched the door open and shut warmed her heart. His hands went to her shoulder and squeezed her and she looked at him over her shoulder. 

They parted ways to go get changed for the day. Rey checked her phone for any messages and one was sitting there from Finn.

\-  **_ I hope last night went better than the evening before _ **

\-  **_ Please tell me you are stopping by the shop today  _ **

\-  **_ I really want to see you _ **

Before bed yesterday, she had texted Finn about Ben’s anger and fear after his nightmare. How it had scared her. He had been worried for her but she knew Ben wouldn’t hurt her.

\- I am totally stopping by after brunch with Jannah

\- Ben is coming with me

\-  **_ Maz is calling him your boyfriend _ **

Rey stared at Finn’s message. She groaned.  _ Great, the whole town will know about Ben. _

\- Okay.

She watched as three dots appeared as he typed then it stopped and reappeared as he was typing again.

\-  **_ Okay, like he is your boyfriend or okay Maz is saying he’s your boyfriend. _ **

\- Okay like okay. Finn we’ll talk later okay? Got to go.

She pocketed her phone into her jeans and pulled on her cardigan over her fitted t-shirt. She grabbed her crossbody bag and put it on. She toed into her brown short boots and left her room only to run into Ben’s chest. He caught her by the arms before she could fall backward and righted her on her feet.

“Sorry,” he said softly.

She smiled up at him. “Ready?” She looked at his dark blue jeans, a white dress shirt, and jacket approvingly.

He nodded as he took her hand and a thrill ran through her as they walked out the door together hand in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the diner before Jannah. Maz welcomed them with big hugs.

“Visiting me already?” Maz commented as she noticed their clasped hands. Rey blushed in embarrassment. She could see the absolute glee in Maz’s eyes as Maz adjusted her glasses on her face.  _ Well, there is no denying it. _

“We’re meeting Jannah for brunch, Maz,” Rey said as she leaned into Ben, his arm slipping around her waist.

Maz clasped her hands in front of her. “Then only the best booth in the house will do then!” she said as she led them to the booth closest to the counter. 

Ben let Rey slip into the booth first before following her in, sitting next to her. She felt his arm drape behind her on the booth seat’s back.

“So, what is good for brunch?” Ben said as he looked over the menu.

“Chewie makes a mean chicken and waffles but my favorite is the strawberry French toast,” Rey mused as she looked over the menu. “Of course, the burgers are a favorite of mine too but you had that yesterday. Or the French dip sandwich.” She closed the menu. “Well actually, everything is just good. Chewie is a great cook. They are all Maz’s recipes.”

Ben smiled at her. “You have a healthy relationship with food, yeah?”

Rey giggled. “Longest relationship I’ve ever had.” Her hand patted Ben’s thigh and then rested there.

His eyes looked down at her hand then back into her eyes. He swallowed hard as he shifted in his seat. His eyes were searching hers as she moved her hand off his thigh with a hearty blush blooming in her cheeks.

As Ben was about to say something, Jannah and Kaydel burst into the diner.

“There she is! Our long, lost friend!” Jannah cheered as Rey pushed on Ben to get up. He barely moved out of her before Jannah scooped her into her arms and they laughed together. Ben stepped back away from them, unsure of what to do. 

Kaydel waved at him. “Hey, there Stud,” she grinned widely at him. “I see the clothes you picked out worked.”

Ben blushed slightly. “Yeah, it did.” 

Jannah released Rey and Kaydel pulled Rey into a hug. “Hello! So, this is the guy you were talking about, Kay?” Jannah studied him for a moment.

“Yes. He “lost his luggage” on his flight. I personally think Rey kidnapped him and forgot to pack him an overnight bag,” Kaydel said playfully.

Rey made an irritated noise. “Stop it. Be nice.”

“I am. I didn’t chase him away from you, did I?” Kaydel said innocently. “I like him,” she added with a slight smile.

Ben cleared his throat and Rey caught his eye. “Do you want to put in our order?” Rey asked. “Maz can take it at the counter.” He nodded and backed away from them.

“Dang girl. He’s hot,” Jannah whispered fiercely to Rey. “Please tell me he is officially your boyfriend.” She watched as Ben’s eyes flicked back over to them. She pushed her curly, dark brown hair back as she played with her dangling copper earring. “He’s frightened of us but sweet.” 

The morning sun caught Jannah’s red-brown ochre skin and she glowed with all the warmth and kindness that Rey felt for her sweet friend. How could Rey have pushed her away? Rey felt the urge to wrap her arms around the woman and get lost in her hug again. 

Kaydel smiled at her.

“Did I scare him too bad yesterday?” Kaydel asked. “I was just playing.”

Rey shook her head. “No, he knew you were playing. He got the impression that you like me. He reads people really well.”  _ Well, he reads minds but that’s another story. _

Kaydel looked offended but Rey knew she was feigning it. “Like you? Ha! I love you. He needs to get things straight.”

Rey laughed. 

Kaydel’s brown eyes flashed as she observed Ben talking to Maz. Her fingers played with her wavy blonde hair that had fallen out of her messy bun. “Maz likes him a lot,” she mused.

Rey watched Ben and Maz talking. Maz couldn’t help but smile as she told another story. Rey heard Chewie’s name and Chewie laughed loudly in the kitchen.  _ Must be another adventure in Europe story. Those are great stories. _ Rey watched as Ben chuckled and gave Maz a small smile.

Ben had told her that Maz knew he was different. Maz had always had a strong faith in God and believed in angels. Could she tell he had been an angel? Or was Ben just as likable as Rey felt he was? Ben glanced over at Rey and gave a special knowing smile.  _ Fuck, he’s reading my thoughts again. _ His smile turned apologetic and he looked back at Maz and laughed again. She loved the sound of his laugh. It made her feel something deep inside her chest. A longing. For what she wasn’t quite sure but it felt like it was right on the tip of her tongue. And after last night, her awakening connection drew her toward him even more. And she wanted to explore it and what it meant to her.

She felt a hand pull on hers and Rey’s gaze met Jannah’s. Her smile shined as her eyes flicked from Rey to Ben and back again. “You really like him, don’t you? You both can’t keep your eyes off each other,” she whispered sweetly as she pulled her to the booth to sit.

Rey sighed. “Everything is so new and so strange. We just met but I feel I’ve known him forever.”

“Hold on,” Kaydel said in a harsh whisper. “How long have you known this dude?”

“Wednesday?” Rey said quietly as she pushed the menu with her finger.

Kaydel and Jannah watched her in silence then they looked at each other. “What the hell, Rey?” Kaydel scoffed. “Finn said he’s staying with you.”

Rey cringed. She knew it looked bad. She had met Ben only three days ago, but they didn’t know the circumstances of their meeting. Or who he was. Or why Rey trusted him so much. 

“Just a moment ago you both liked him and now you don’t?” Rey muttered.

Jannah put her hand over Rey’s clasped hands on the table. “We love you, Rey. We just want to make sure that no one takes advantage of you. You are a trusting soul despite things you may or may not talk about. You are always optimistic and see the best in everybody you meet. But if you trust him, we can only hope that trust is earned.”

“He’s a good soul and I trust him with my life. He just needs support right now. He’s had a falling out with his family,” Rey said earnestly. 

“Shit. That sucks,” Kaydel said. Jannah nodded in agreement.

Rey felt the warmth of Ben near her as he leaned over the back of the booth seat over her shoulder. “Do you know what you want for brunch yet? Maz is wanting to know,” he said gently to Jannah and Kaydel, afraid that he was interrupting something.

Kaydel and Jannah exchanged a look. “You know what I like, Kay,” Jannah said sweetly to Kaydel with a brief touch on her arm. Kaydel nodded, stood up, and walked over to the counter to speak with Maz.

Rey turned in her seat and looked into his concerned gaze. She patted the seat next to her and he cautiously moved to sit. As he settled, she took his hand under the table and squeezed it.  _ All is good. _

He pressed his lips together and nodded to her. She could feel Jannah’s warm brown eyes, the color of rich coffee, watching her and Ben as Rey sighed at the feeling of Ben next to her. 

“So, Ben what do you do for a living?” Jannah asked as she gathered the menus together.

“Well, I used to do a lot of traveling for my Father. Consultation and observation mostly. Hostile takeovers on some occasions. But I recently left over a disagreement with management,” Ben said calmly. Rey didn’t know where he had come up with it but I sounded like what he had done. Everything including his departure. “So currently I am between jobs.”

“Rey was telling us that you had a recent falling out with your family,” Jannah said as Kaydel rejoined the table. “So, are looking for new opportunities near here?”

He nodded and he let go of her hand, pressing it into his thigh. Rey felt a blush creep into her cheeks. “I was thinking of Albuquerque possibly.” Rey rolled her hand to the inside of his thigh and he shifted in his seat, his jeans rubbing against the vinyl cushions. He made his hands busy adjusting his silverware after unrolling it from his napkin.

“That’s cool. That’s close enough to Jakku,” Kaydel mused. “I’m sure Rey would be happy about that.” She smiled coyly at Rey.

“How’s the band, Kaydel? Playing anywhere soon?” Rey asked as she tried to change the subject.

“You know it, girl! We got a gig at the Outlander Bar on Monday night,” Kaydel said as her excitement built. “And you guys have to come!”

Rey smiled at Ben and nodded. “We’d love to,” Ben said quietly.

Kaydel squealed in excitement. “Oh, Rey! It’s been too long since you came to one of my shows! It’s going to be so good!”

Jannah laughed and patted Kaydel on the arm. “Okay, Kay. Don’t scare her away.”

Maz brought over the food and Rey was excited that Ben had ordered her the strawberry French toast. Maz had brought over a carafe of orange juice and a pot of coffee and they ate and drank as they talked about other things in their lives. 

Rey smiled. She had forgotten how good it was to spend time with friends. Since Ben had arrived, she felt like her life was coming alive again, full of warmth and feeling like she was in the right place for the first time in a while. Ben smiled at her and his hand squeezed her knee briefly before returning to his fork and his southwestern omelet.

The conversation was easy and their time together flew by so fast that before Rey realized it Kaydel had to leave for her shift at her store and Jannah needed to get back to the newspaper. Rey gave them both big hugs and promised to see them on Monday night. Ben gave them a wave in farewell which Kaydel promptly took it on herself to give him a big, hearty hug. Ben laughed nervously as she did and Jannah pulled back on Kaydel, telling her he had enough hugs from her.

After they said their good-byes to Maz and Chewie, Rey and Ben walked to her garage. 

“So Jannah and Kaydel were the women that you were talking about with Finn the other night?” Ben asked as they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk.

Rey had almost forgotten the conversation after dinner. She knew he had been paying attention. “Yeah.”

He eyed her as they walked. “They’re figuring things out. Don’t worry about them.”

Rey nodded slowly. “I know. Sometimes you just want things to hurry up so you can get to good parts. I just want them to get to the good parts because you never know how much time we have on this Earth. My parents probably thought they had more time until they didn’t,” she said sadly.

“Maz told me that your parents died in a car crash. That you had moved around from foster home to foster home until you were placed with her and Chewie,” he prompted.

“Yeah, my parents died when I was five and I went through eight foster homes until Maz and Chewie took me when I was ten. They were exactly what I needed. They gave me support, cared for me, and encouraged me to be my best self.” They had. They were a dream compared to the other foster homes she had been in.

Ben pursed his lips in thought. “Maz said that God answered her prayers when you arrived at their door. They couldn’t have children so they always wanted a child to care for. And when they were able to keep you, she said the blessing became a reality. It only strengthened her beliefs.”

She could see that. She never considered herself a blessing but they had treated her as their own flesh and blood. Their daughter. Celebrated all her accomplishments and comforted her in her loss and sorrow.

She scrunched her nose as she looked up at him. “Maybe I was put in the right place at the right time then.”

He smiled. “Maybe you were.”

They spent the afternoon working in her office. They broke down the cardboard boxes and then they loaded them into her truck. They organized her tools and went through the items that she fixed to resale. All the while, her gentle touches on his hand. A brush from him across her shoulder to move aside her hair from her face. All through the afternoon.

As she climbed into her truck cab with him, the afternoon had sped by because of Ben. They drove to the recycle center and dropped the cardboard off then they headed to the pawnshop where she was able to get $80 for seven items she had refurbished. About as much as she spent on Ben’s clothes. They finally stopped off at the bookstore to see Finn.

Beaumont was at the register as they walked in. He scratched his dark blonde beard as he greeted them. With his thin face, fine blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes, Beaumont had been in the same grade as Rey and Finn when they had been in high school. He was in all the honor classes and had gone to college after they graduated. He was currently the history teacher at Jakku High but worked part-time at Finn’s store to add to his savings for retirement. 

He directed them to the back office where Finn was doing paperwork. Finn looked up as they entered his office and he smiled broadly. He stood up and came around his desk to pull Rey into a big hug.

“You made it,” he said quietly. “Been wondering if you forgot about me.”

His warm chocolate eyes, strong arms, and brilliant smile made her feel at home. Like he always did.

“How could I ever forget you, Finn?” She gave him a sharp look. 

He gave Ben a side glance. “I just heard from Rose. She’s going to come back early Monday.”

“That’s wonderful! Hey, did you hear about Kaydel’s gig at the Outlander Bar on Monday night? Maybe you guys can join us there,” Rey said excitedly. “Maybe Poe can come too!”

Finn gave her a curious look then at Ben. He took Rey’s hand. “Maybe. Hey, can I talk to you alone?”

Rey looked over at Ben and Ben nodded. “I’ll look around to see what new books came in,” Ben said as he turned to leave.

Finn waited until Ben was beyond earshot. “Hey, are you okay? Is he behaving? And what is this about him being your boyfriend or whatever? What did that text even mean?” he huffed in frustration.

Rey thought about it. What did Ben mean to her? Was he just a friend? Or did she want something more? When she held him last night, something had stirred deep within her. Something she had not really felt with anyone.

“We’re friends, Finn. But he’s special,” she muttered.

“Well, yeah, he’s a fucking fallen angel. He is the very description of unique and special,” he scoffed.

“I slept with him last night,” she started.

“You fucking did what?” he exclaimed.

_ Shit, that came out wrong. _ “No, I slept in the same bed with him but I just held him. We slept. He had had another nightmare.”

Finn sat on the edge of his desk and wiped his hand across his face. “You almost gave me a fucking heart attack, Rey.” He breathed deeply for a moment.

She laughed quietly as she patted him on the shoulder. “Sorry. But Finn, I think I want something more with him. I’ve never felt drawn to anyone like I do him.”

Finn studied her. “Really? Can he even do that? Nevermind. I don’t want to know.” He sighed as he squeezed her hand. “Look. I just want you to be careful but I trust your decisions.”

“I know, Finn. This is new territory for me too. The other two guys I dated briefly were not serious and they were assholes. Ben feels different and I trust him.”

“Okay well. I want to show you something. I know you don’t get the newspaper but I think you’ll want to see this.” He pulled a newspaper off his desk and handed it to her. He pointed to an article at the bottom of the page. The title of the article read “Meteorite Strikes Near Jakku.” She skimmed the beginning of the article.

She looked up at him in surprise. “That’s where Ben landed.”

He nodded. “Yeah, read on.”

She read on. “The Center for Meteorite Studies from Arizona sent geologists to the site for samples of the meteorite from the Orionid meteor shower on Thursday following a strike in the heart of desert near Jakku, New Mexico. The military was on site to assist in blocking off the area to ensure the integrity of the site. The meteorite exploded on impact and created a one-mile crater near Falcon Rock.” She felt the blood drain from her face as her mind raced.

“So, your guy made a big impact in the news. Luckily, you were in the right mind and dragged him out of that crater.” He shifted a bit. “I hate to think of what the military would have done if they would have found him there. I’m thinking dissection maybe.”

Rey wavered a bit but caught herself. The thought of Ben in the hands of anyone else, possibly hurting him made her stomach roll uneasily. She had been right to get him out of there and to take his wings with her.  _ His wings?  _ She wondered what he did with his wings. She hadn’t seen them since she gave them back to him.

She tried to give the article back to him. “No, you can keep it,” he said as he pushed it back towards her. 

She placed it into her bag and said, “Thanks.” So much was happening. Too many thoughts filled her mind. Worries about the future and the present.

He nodded. “Here,” Finn said softly as he broke her out of her thoughts. “I wanted to give you something.” He stood up and went through the top drawer on the right side of his desk. He found what he was looking for very quickly. “Here are a couple of books on angels. One of them is specifically on Watchers. I thought they may be helpful. Or maybe not. You never know with these kinds of books.”

Rey took them and held them against her chest briefly then she put them into her crossbody bag. “Thank you, Finn. I am sure they will be helpful,” she said quietly. Maybe she could find out more about what Ben did as an angel. Even though she thought he did explain a lot already, but maybe this could fill in the gaps.

She turned her attention to the main part of the bookstore where Ben was talking with Beaumont. Their voices carried through the store to the office.

“I think I know what I’m talking about. I teach history,” Beaumont scoffed.

“But you have it wrong. That is not how it happened,” Ben explained and she could see the tension gathering in his back. “The events leading to the assassination didn’t happen like that.”

“Well, I know most of what was recorded in history was in speculation, but unless you were actually there, no one will know exactly what happened,” Beaumont argued. “The narrative that historians have pieced together is the best representation of facts available.”

Rey hurried towards Ben as she heard Finn groan behind her. The last thing Ben needed to do was to let Beaumont know that he was actually there watching while events of history happened. Not that Beaumont would believe him. She laughed and caught Ben’s attention. “I think we need to go, okay? Beaumont, it was great seeing you again.”

Beaumont smiled brightly at her. “Yeah, it was good to see you too! You need to stop in more often. We’ve gotten in a lot of those mysteries you like in. A lot of the older ones have been put in the reduced section so perfect time to get some that you don’t have.”

“Maybe next time,” she said as her arm curled around Ben’s arm and he relaxed. “Bye Finn. Maybe I’ll see you and Rose Monday night?”

“Yeah, it will be fun. See you around, Ben,” Finn said as he gave Ben a small wave.

“Good-bye Finn. Thank you for the help you gave Rey.” Ben said and Finn gave him a strange look. Rey poked him in the side and he squirmed as he looked down at her stern face. He turned to Beaumont. “It was a pleasure discussing Julius Caesar’s assassination with you. Maybe we can talk again on it?”

Beaumont nodded. “Always happy to discuss history with a fellow history buff.”

Ben nodded and he took Rey’s hand as they exited the bookstore.

“Ben,” she scolded him, “do you really think it’s a good idea to discuss history like that? Yes, probably historians have gotten stuff wrong.”

“They have. But as a Watcher, I was there when things happened and I can’t stand it when someone blatantly gets it wrong,” Ben muttered.

“I know but it’s not Beaumont’s fault! He is just telling you what he has read,” she said as she climbed into her truck. Her engine roared to life as Ben climbed in and buckled. With her seat belt secured, she pulled onto the main road out of town. The sun was racing them to the horizon as she drove home. “So, you were there when Julius Caesar died? That’s kind of cool.”

Ben looked at her in horror. “He didn’t think so. And the people that died in the war after his death didn’t think it was cool,” he growled. “The number of widows left without their husbands and children left without fathers. The destruction of the land. The blood spilled in the name of power. There was nothing  cool about that.”

Rey sighed. This was not something she wanted to argue with him. “Sorry I even brought it up,” she murmured. She could feel his eyes watching her. She drove a bit before she glanced over at him but he was looking out his window, quiet and withdrawn. Why did it seem like she always fucked everything up?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got home, they quietly reheated the leftovers from the nights before. Rey took the pasta and Ben took the chicken with veggies and rice. They sat quietly for a while, eating and avoiding looking at each other. She had really fucked it up by opening her big mouth. She did think it was cool that he had been able to witness such an event. But yeah, she saw his point.  _ Guess that’s the difference between reading about it and experiencing it. _ _ The difference between detachment and involvement. _

She pushed her pasta around with her fork. They had had such a nice time today. Brunch with Jannah and Kaydel had gone smoothly and they had liked Ben a lot. They had made progress at her office. And her visit with Finn had been reassuring. Now here they were sitting in silence with the sounds of the silverware making soft sounds against their plates.

Ben put his silverware across his empty plate and cleared his throat. “Rey, tell me about Jannah. I want to know more about her. How do you know her?” he asked softly as he sat back in his chair.

Rey steadied her thoughts. “Well, Jannah was in my English class during my freshman year of high school. We had to do a book report together and we became fast friends. Jannah graduated top of our class and went to school for journalism in Chicago, where she graduated in the top ten of her class. She was set to start work with the Boston Globe when her mother got sick with ovarian cancer. She came home to help her father, took her mother to appointments in Albuquerque, and got a job with the Jakku Chronicles to help her father pay for her mother’s treatments and later her funeral.” 

She thought of all the sacrifices that Jannah had to do for her family. She never once doubted her choices. Jannah was the friend that she could always count on in school whether about relationships or schoolwork. Loyal to the end.

“She’s an amazing person and a caring friend. Finn and she dated a little bit but that didn’t work out. Finn fell hard for Rose, who was also in our small group of friends. Jannah decided to concentrate on school instead of dating. I think it’s because she wanted to date Kaydel, who was too busy dating Snap.” She laughed and Ben gave her a strange look. “Snap was part of the defensive line of the Jakku Steelpeckers, our football team. Total jock but Kaydel was just head over heels for him.” Snap ended up getting a scholarship to the University of Texas and the last we saw of him was when Kaydel tearfully said goodbye to him as he packed his car. But that was probably for the best.

“Anyway, Jannah helped Kaydel through the breakup that happened after the school year started back up even though Jannah was at the University of Chicago and Kaydel was the University of New Mexico. They facetimed every night until Jannah came home to help with her mother. But really, Jannah is such a beautiful, loving person and super smart. I’m lucky she is my friend.”

Ben pushed his napkin further up the table. “Yes, you are,” Ben said quietly. “She cares about you very much. She was so happy to see you today.”

Rey nodded. She had been happy to see Jannah and Kaydel. She felt that wall of isolation that she had tried to give herself falling down around her. All the walls that she had built had begun to crumble. All after Ben came into her life. Maybe he had helped push this in motion or maybe she realized that his isolation from his family was not what she wanted. He had helped her recognize that part of him in her own life. She never wanted to be fully separated from her family like he was, but that had been the direction she was pushing herself.

She looked out of the living room window. Night had fully fallen since they got home. They both needed showers and get to bed. They had planned to go back to the shop tomorrow for a few hours and maybe to the junkyard to find more projects for her to work on.

“I’ll get a shower first and then I’ll shave you, okay?” she said quietly.

“You don’t have to shave me. I can probably figure it out myself.,” he said as he picked up his dirty dishes and took them to the sink to wash them.

She took her dishes to the sink and she brushed her hand down his broad back. “But I want to,” she whispered.

“Okay,” he said gently as he took up the dishrag.

She patted his back at his waist and left him washing the dishes. She headed to the bathroom and closed the door. She decided on a quick shower and put her hair up in a messy bun, just enough to keep it from getting wet. As the water poured down her body, she remembered all the touches they had exchanged during the day. She was sure in the words she had told Finn – she wanted something more with Ben. She wanted to kiss and touch him everywhere. She wanted to feel his large, warm hands all over her body and his soft lips against her skin. She wanted to feel that connection as he breathed out and she breathed in. As their hearts beat as one. She wanted so much more.

She dried off and wrapped the towel around herself. As she left the bathroom, he was there waiting for her, standing in his doorway to his room. She glanced at him for a moment and wondered if he heard her thoughts. She wondered if he wanted her too.

“I’ll be right back,” she said as she walked down the hall to her room and not waiting for his response. She quickly changed into her sleep shirt and shorts and hurried back to the bathroom where he was waiting for her, sitting on the lid of the toilet.

She sprayed the shaving cream in her hand and she felt her heart racing. She knew she needed to calm down and take a deep breath. She spread the cream on his face and neck like she had done the night before. His eyes closed at her touch, his hands resting on his thighs. She stood in between his legs with a cup of water and a razor in her hand. She took a deep breath and released it before she put the razor to his cheek. She slowly moved it across his skin and she glanced up at his closed eyes, his eyelashes brushing against his cheek. She dipped the razor into the water to wash it off and continued down his cheek. She wanted to kiss those closed eyes. 

He swallowed and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he sat there. She pushed his hair behind his ear as she continued across his face. Her breath moved his hair on his forehead and she wanted to move her fingers through it. She knew it was soft like silk. Maybe she’ll get to hold him again in bed. She wanted that. She finished shaving him and she stepped away from him to the sink to warm up the water and to clean off the razor and cup. She took the warm washcloth and wiped his face of the cream that remained. She pulled the rag away from his face and his lips were just there.

All she needed to do was lean over and she could kiss him. It would be so easy. Her thumb brushed over his lips gently and his brow furrowed a bit. His lips parted slightly with a sigh as she brushed her fingers across his cheeks. His hands left his thighs and wrapped around the back of her thighs. His eyes fluttered open and he breathed her name on his lips. Those beautiful lips. Her beautiful angel. 

She cupped his face and leaned down. Their lips met and electricity shot through her whole body as their lips moved gently over each other. One of his hands moved to the small of her back to pull her closer. One of her hands brushed down to his shoulder and the other glided into his hair as her head tilted into his. He moaned into their kiss and he pulled her into his lap. The hand on her thigh moved up slowly until it breached the hem of her shorts, covering her bottom and he squeezed her. The tingles spread through her and she felt the warmth in her lower stomach take hold. Her apex became wet at his touch. His hand on her back firmly moved up and down, his hand spanning around to her side. Soon, his hand moved under her shirt and the warmth of his skin made her shiver.

Their kisses became hungry and frantic. Without breaking their kiss, she stood up and straddled his legs and his hands renewed their interest in touching every inch of her skin. Her fingers found the buttons of his shirt and began releasing them from their duty. She groaned when the last one fell away and she touched his broad chest.

He broke their kiss. “Rey,” he panted as his eyes studied hers.

She tried to catch her breath as she pushed his shirt down his shoulder. She wanted to see more of his skin. To feel its smoothness under her calloused fingers. He let his shirt fall to the floor and gathered her back into his arms, their lips meeting again.

She licked the seam of his lips and he parted them. She tasted him and he groaned loudly. His fingers played with the waistband of her shorts. She could feel his racing heart as her fingers moved across his chest and over his shoulder. She bucked her hips forward and she felt his cock hard and ready against her apex and her stomach. He was as big as she really thought he was. She grinned into their kiss.

Then her nerves flared up at the thought of him thrusting into her. She had never had anyone that big before. Close but not as big. And that had even been a few years ago. In fact, that was the last anyone touched her like this.

She continued to grind down on him and the sounds of pleasure he made mixed with hers. All the while they kissed over and over. Like they couldn’t stop tasting each other. She was so close to her orgasm that she could almost feel herself about to fall over the edge. Her hand found his hair again as she rode his lap. He groaned loudly and long then he broke away from their kiss, sharply took a breath, and picked up Rey off his lap, setting her gently on her feet on the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Rey panted as she tried to touch his face. His chest and face flushed, his eyes were wide. “Are you okay?”

He stood up quickly and pushed his hand through his hair. “Rey, please.” He groaned into his hands. He looked like he was going to explode. He paced in the small amount of space in the bathroom that he occupied.

“Did I hurt you?” Rey asked. He was acting strangely and he was really scaring her.  _ Oh, shit, did he not like it? _

She cupped his face and had him look at her. “Ben, what’s wrong? Please talk to me,” she whispered.

He pulled her into a hug. “Rey, I liked it. Trust me I definitely liked it. Too much.” Then she realized what happened and she blushed.  _ Oh, that. _

She looked down and saw the wetness on the front of his pants. “Oh, no. I’m so sorry,” she barely whispered. 

He kissed her on her forehead. “Let me get cleaned up.” He pushed the shower curtain back.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes. “I can help.”

He bashfully chuckled. “I think you helped enough.” As he lifted her chin, he gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. “I’ll be out soon, Rey.”

She nodded and left the bathroom with one last look back at him before he closed the door. She could hear his mortified groan behind the door. Then the sound of running water was all she heard.

She walked slowly to her room, leaving the door open as she waited for Ben to finish in the bathroom. She flopped onto her bed. He was embarrassed and probably ready to crawl into his bed without speaking another word to her. It was her actions that brought on that. She groaned as she rolled over to scream into her pillow. Why did she always do this? Well, at least he didn’t seem mad at her.

She grabbed her phone and began to text Finn.

\- Finn I fucked up

She waited a moment then she saw that he was typing.

\-  **_ What happened _ **

\- I embarrassed Ben and I think I may have fucked everything up

\-  **_ How _ **

\- Made him come in his pants

For a moment there was nothing, then three dots appeared. Then they disappeared. Then they were back.

\-  **_ Fuck Rey _ **

\-  **_ I don’t want to know that _ **

\- What if he hates me now

\-  **_ Rey _ **

\-  **_ Think _ **

\-  **_ The man just came because of you _ **

\-  **_ He doesn’t hate you _ **

\-  **_ He is just uncomfortable _ **

\-  **_ With come in his pants _ **

\-  **_ Stop second guessing yourself _ **

\-  **_ I’ve seen how he looks at you _ **

\-  **_ You’re fine _ **

\-  **_ Good night Rey _ **

Rey took a deep breath. Finn was right. She was overthinking everything.

\- Okay

\- You’re right

\- Thanks

\- Good night

She heard the bathroom door open and her heart began to race. Would he come to her room? Then she heard Ben’s room door close and her heart sank.  _ Well, then that’s it. _ He was going to his room for the night. She couldn’t help the feeling of tears that began to gather in her eyes. She put her phone down by her bedside and curled up into her pillow.

Her heart sank and all the bad thoughts could think of filled her mind. She had pushed him too fast and too far. He had been only an angel a few days ago, never caring about human things or emotions, basking in the glory of his Father. And here she was a pitiful human and undeserving of anything like him. She groaned into her pillow again.

When she heard the light knock on her door frame, she about jumped out of her skin. He cleared his throat as she flipped over on her bed, her arms supporting her upper body. He looked at her bashfully, standing only in his sleep shorts with his hair still damp from his shower.

“Well,” he said as he looked around her room until his eyes rested on her in her bed, “since I am bound to have nightmares again tonight and we end up in the same bed anyway, I thought…” He hesitated for a moment and her breath caught. “Well, I thought we could just start in the same bed.” He huffed out a deep breath. “If you don’t mind,” he added quickly.

Rey’s brain felt like it shut down completely. He was asking exactly what she thought he was asking. “Well, my bed is bigger,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, I know,” he said as he shifted to lean against the door frame.

She sat up on her bed and she pushed her hair behind her ear. “Okay,” she muttered.

He closed the door behind him as he walked to the bed and sat opposite her. He climbed under the covers and rolled over to look at her. She turned out her lamp and climbed under the covers as she turned towards him.

“Sorry about earlier again,” she whispered. She heard him moved closer to her.

“Don’t be. I’m not,” he replied as she felt his hands pull her gently to him. She felt his breath against her forehead before he lightly kissed her skin there. His kiss moved to her closed eye then to her cheek. Finally, his lips found hers and he gently kissed her. When they released their kiss, he sighed deeply. “I’ve been wanting to do that since this morning.”

She giggled as she curled into where his shoulder and chest met. “You have? Why didn’t you?” She knew he could read her mind. 

His fingers touched her cheek. “You told me not to read your mind. Even though I still can hear it, I have been trying hard not to pay attention. Just because you think it, doesn’t make it what you truly want. Even though I hoped it would,” he breathed and then he kissed her again.

The taste of his lips made it hard to breathe. She couldn’t get close enough to him. He wrapped his arms around her back and waist as she deepened the kiss as her fingers found their way back into his hair. She moaned as his kisses made their way down her neck. He made her breathless again as his hands wandered down her back to the waistband of her shorts.  _ Please. _ She whined as he pushed her onto her back and he hovered over her.

He was breathing hard again and she could feel his hard cock against her thigh. “Ben… please,” she begged.

“Rey,” he breathed and he sounded broken. “The things I want to do to you but I don’t know if I should.”

His breath was unsteady and his hands shook in either fear or anticipation - Rey didn’t know which one. She could feel his rapid heartbeat under her hand. Then she remembered why his fellow Watchers had been cast down from Heaven – for having sex with the daughters of man. They had been condemned underground never to be on Earth or in Heaven. Was he afraid of more punishment from his Father? Was he afraid of hurting her?

“Ben,” she tried to reassure him, “it’s okay. Just hold me, okay? That’s enough.” She cupped his face and felt him nod slowly as she kissed him lightly. His head came to rest against her chest and he draped his arm across her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair to calm him and soon his body relaxed and his breathing steadied.

“I’m sorry,” he barely whispered. “I know you want more. I do too.”

She kissed him on the head. “We’ll get there. We have time, Ben. You’re here and that all I need.”

As she said it, she realized it was true. Her heart felt full and complete and he and his love were all she needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up in Ben's arms. Ben's mood is filled with the excitement of new beginnings, one of which he wants Rey to be part. But first, he needs to let go of the past and let it die. However, a new danger emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new element is being added to this chapter - a new obstacle.
> 
> Please make sure to comment, leave kudos, or bookmark and let me know what you think! As always, I love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and what you think is to come.
> 
> Thank you again to all that have been commenting and encouraging me!
> 
> Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! <3

**Chapter 8**

_I think I’m done being broken_

_Because when I look at you_

_All I can see is only joy_

  * _Dime_



All she felt was warmth against her back and being held gently as she breathed in the morning air. Her eyes didn’t want to open and she sighed in contentment. Soft lips touched her on her shoulder and she smiled softly.

“Ben,” she whispered. She could feel his smile against her skin as his kisses continued up her neck to her jaw, sending tingles across her skin. She ground her bottom against the hardening cock behind her and he groaned as his arm wrapped tighter around her waist.

“Rey,” he whined into her ear. 

She turned her head and caught his lips in a kiss. He tasted as sweet as he did last night. She rolled over to face him to kiss him more. He smiled so brilliantly and it took her breath away.

“Ben,” she gasped as her thumbs traced the dimples on his cheeks. “You have dimples,” she said in awe and she smiled back.

He laughed and his smile never faltered. His adorable dimples and toothy grin. It was like a great weight had been lifted from him. He kissed her again and she sighed.

“I want to make pancakes for you,” he whispered excitedly. “Rey, teach me how to make them.”

She laughed. His excitement was contagious and she felt such happiness in her heart. The sadness she had seen the past few days in his eyes was gone and he seemed like a new person. He stood up and took her hand to drag her to her feet. As soon as her feet touched the ground, he scooped her into his arms, her arms reflexively clinging around his neck, and he carried her to the kitchen. He kissed her as he put her back on her feet.

“Sorry, you weren’t moving fast enough,” he grinned and he kissed her again. “Okay, what do we do first?” He looked eagerly around the kitchen. 

They pulled the ingredients out of the refrigerator and cabinets. She helped him measure the ingredients and he stood behind her as they mixed them. She giggled as he kissed her on her cheek. As he poured the mixture into the pan, she escaped long enough to set the table and cut the last of the fruit from the refrigerator. She caught him glancing at her as he waited to flip the pancakes.

“So, I was thinking, how about we don’t go into town today?” he started to say he flipped the pancakes one by one. “We could go see the crater you pulled me out.”

She gave him a curious look. “Okay, we could do that. Do you want to see it?”

“Yeah,” he said as he piled the finished ones on a plate and he started the next set. “I really do. I’ve been thinking about it all morning since I woke up.”

She snorted. “And here I thought you were thinking about me.”

He smirked a glorious and mischievous smile that her heart melted. “Well, yeah, I did that too.”

_ Okay yeah, I think I may be in love with this big hunk of a man. _

He smiled faded a bit and he turned back to his administrations of their breakfast. He cleared his voice and then said, “Then we could come back here and maybe do something else.”

Her heart sped up and her breath caught in her throat. “Okay,” she breathed.

He was quiet for a moment as he flipped the pancakes in the pan. “I want to burn what’s left of my wings.”

His answer stunned her. She had thought that he wanted to keep his wings as something to remember his life before. “Why?” she asked as he deposited the next batch on the plate. She heard the sizzle of batter hitting the pan. 

He shrugged. “It’s the right thing to do. I’m human now. It’s time to let go of the past. To let it die.” A slight smile reached his lips. “Or in this case, burn.”

He seemed so calm about it all. The wings were the last connection to his past. 

“Are you sure about it?” she asked quietly as she placed the silverware on the table.

He nodded as he dumped the last of pancakes on the plate and took the pan off the burner as he turned it off. “Definitely,” he said confidently.

He brought the plate full of his creations to the table and placed it at the center. He moved his plate, cup of juice, and silverware next to her and he sat down. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“Okay then, as soon as I finish the dishes, we’ll head out to the crater,” she said as she scooped several pancakes on her plate, dishing strawberries and bananas along with a healthy drizzle of syrup on top. “Hopefully, the military has returned to their base and the meteorologists have returned to the research center.” 

He gave her a questioning look. “Why were they even there?”

“Don’t know. Probably someone reported the explosion or the military saw it on their radar or something like that. Scientists are always looking for meteorites to study,” she said as she made her first cut. He watched her as she took a bite. She smiled as she chewed. “So good,” she groaned and he beamed another smile at her.

He dug into his plate of pancakes, eating it eagerly. After he swallowed, he said, “Then I have to thank you again for dragging me out of that pit.”

She gave a playful grin and said, “You didn’t thank me for that yet.”

He stopped eating and studied her. “Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I was still trying to process everything that happened.” He began to cut his next bite. “I really am grateful, Rey.”

He took his next bite and chewed as he looked at her. “I’m grateful my Father brought me to you and every breath I take will be to make you happy if you let me,” he said quietly.

She about choked. She took a long drag of her juice. “Is that a proposal, Ben?” 

He laughed nervously and he blushed. “Well, maybe not yet.” 

She watched him as he continued eating. Maybe not yet but she could see herself spending the rest of her life with him. She’s tired of feeling alone, of feeling broken.  _ He makes me happy and I feel complete. _ She only hoped that he felt the same way about her. And maybe he does.

They finished eating and they cleared the table. Rey began the dishes as Ben went to go get changed for the day. As soon as she was finished, she went to her room and got dressed in shorts, tank top, and hiking boots. She pulled her hair into a triple bun. She grabbed her cell phone and keys and shoved them in her pockets.

Ben was waiting for her by the front door, dressed in shorts, t-shirt, and sneakers with his eyes sweeping over her form, and he smiled. “You ready?”

She nodded and he opened the door for her. The crater was only a truck drive away for him to say goodbye to his past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crater was deserted when they arrived. She parked off the road and they walked to it. He held her hand as they strolled to the edge. Falcon Rock rose in the distance and she pointed the mountain in the distance.

“If you want, we could hike Falcon Rock one day. Maybe after we get back from the Hot Air Balloon Festival in Albuquerque.” She watched his face and realized that he had heard her talk to Poe about the festival the other day but she hadn’t said anything else about it to him. “Oh, I forgot to ask you with everything that has happened. Do you want to come with me? I was planning on going this Friday if you want to,” she explained. 

He squeezed her hand. “I would love to come with you.”

She smiled and felt relief spread through her chest. “Okay. Good.”

They stood at the edge of the crater. 

“So, tell about the night it happened,” Ben suggested as he looked across the great expanse. 

“Well, I got here just as the sun was setting and I set up the back of my truck with snacks and beers and lots of blankets and pillows. I had settled down nestled in the back and before I knew it the meteor shower had started. Nothing special. A few shooting bits of light across the sky over Falcon Rock.” She looked at him and she used her hands to show the direction the lights crossed the sky. “Well, it’s always that way in the beginning. The brightest display will be later on in the month. But anyways, Maz had told me about shooting stars and angels.” Ben gave her a curious look as she continued, “She said that I should wish upon a shooting star. So, I did.”

She had forgotten about that. What had she wished for again? 

“You wished upon a shooting star?” Ben asked incredulously. 

“Well, I didn’t think it would hurt,” she said as she blushed. Ah yes, she remembered with she wished for.  _ A love that takes my breath away. One that makes me be a better person. A true love that is made just for me _ . She studied Ben for a moment. He took her breath away when he kissed and touched her or even if he sometimes just looked at her. She wanted to be a better person around him, to reach out and belong with the people who cared about her. His being here was a type of miracle. A real-life angel now human. Was he her other half? The one that people are said to look for all their life? The other half of their soul? She didn’t know if he was but she wanted to find out.

He turned quiet again. “So, what happened after that?”

“The shower was starting to ease up so I was thinking of packing up and leaving when a light came streaking across the sky - one so bright and beautiful – that only became brighter and bigger. Then the air vibrated and there was a sound so loud that it hurt my ears. To be honest, I thought I was going to die.” She laughed weakly as he watched her intently. “Well, there was this huge explosion that shook the ground, me, and my truck. And there was fire, and well, I thought maybe it was some experimental aircraft or something and that someone might be hurt so I hopped into my truck and I drove over here. That’s when I saw something in the middle of the crater, so I climbed down and ran over. And there you were lying on the ground unconscious.” 

He barked a laugh and Rey gave him a curious look. 

There was a twinkle in his eye when he looked at her and said, “You dragged me out of the center of that?” He swept his hand across the space in front of them. “You?” He scoffed. “You’re braver and stronger than I thought.”

She elbowed him in his stomach and he made a small noise of pain. “You were like a big, fucking rock. Deadweight. I thought my heart was going to burst.”

He pulled her into a big hug and kissed her on her forehead. “I am eternally grateful, Rey,” he said quietly. He looked down the edge. “How did you get me out of there in the end? There is no way you could lift me up that side.”

“I had tied a blanket around your chest with a rope. I tied the other end of the rope to my truck bumper and I put the truck in reverse.”

He looked at her in awe and then he laughed as he took her hand. “Brilliant.” Pride filled her at his words of praise.

His laugh died away and he soberly looked toward the center of the crater, deep in thought. He closed his eyes briefly then he nodded. “I’m ready to go now,” he said firmly as he squeezed her hand. She hugged his arm with her other arm as they walked quietly back to the truck.

He sat quietly yet in good spirits as they drove home. He gazed out the window watching the desert sand, wildflowers, trees, and landmarks zoom past them. She glanced at him from time to time and every now and then she would catch his eye and he would smile at her. The truck groaned and protested as they bumped over the uneven road.

“So, do you want to burn your wings when we get home?” she asked as she looked for the side road that led to the house.

“Yes. Do you have a place to safely burn them?” he nodded as he shifted in his seat to look at her better.

“I have a metal burn barrel I use. It’s tall enough and wide enough.” She glanced at him and she found him watching her. “Do you want Finn there?”

He shook his head. “No, just you.” Then he turned back and became quiet again.

She turned down the side road. They were almost home and she could feel the anticipation fill the cab from both of them. She felt like he was really saying farewell to his former life. Was the former angel that was hell-bent to destroy humanity choosing to become a human? Was he leaving behind the idea that his Father might take him back? But what did that mean to her? Was he choosing her? Everything about that morning made her believe that. She wondered how long he had been awake before she did.

He reached over, took her hand in his, and squeezed. She glanced over at him and he smiled sweetly at her. She blushed as she looked out and saw her house grow larger as they drove.

As she parked the truck, Ben hopped out and came around to her side of the truck to open her door. She found herself dumbstruck as she slowly took his outstretched hand and climbed out of the truck cab. He followed her into the house and he disappeared into his room as she continued out onto the back porch and into the yard. The burn barrel was set up a few yards from the house in the middle of a sandy area. She passed by it and continued to a small barn near it. The old wood was stacked near the door of the barn. She gathered a few pieces into her arms and walked back to the barrel. The wood clunked against metal as she dropped it in. She headed back into the house to grab the matches from the kitchen when she heard a soft sound coming from his room.

She slowly walked down the hall, curious about what he was doing. He was kneeling beside his bed and whispering as he stroked his wings gently. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked up at her.

“Are you ready?” she asked softly. “You know we don’t have to do this, right?”

He used his palms to wipe the tears from his face then he stood. “No. I need to do this,” he said quietly and firmly. “I want to do this.”

He cradled his wings in his arms as they walked back outside. He looked around the expanse of land behind her house, unfenced and untamed.

As she could almost read his thoughts, she said, “This is one of my favorite views. Wild grasses and flowers with trees as far as the eye can see. At night, the quiet solitude and the darkness with the sparkling stars above bring me peace and comfort. Maybe we can sit out here tonight.”

He nodded and he followed her off the porch to the barrel. She struck a match and threw it into the barrel then a second lit one followed. The wood began to smolder then with the third match, a crackle of fire filled the stillness of the air around them. 

When the fire bloomed in the barrel, Ben stepped closer to it, holding his wings in front of him. “Father, I return these to you as a gift of thanks and gratitude.” His voice rang out across the yard, and Rey was startled by the power of it as it vibrated through her. 

He gently placed them into the barrel and he walked back to stand next to her, his hand finding hers as he watched. The wings caught instantly on fire, a roaring flame for a moment then it became a caressing flame as she watched the feathers singe, curl, and become no more. She stood by his side as they watched his last link to his family burn.

“Father is pleased with my offering,” he said quietly with a slight smile.

She looked at the flames then at him. “How do you know?” Nothing looked different than a normal fire.

“I know,” he said softly. He pulled her into a hug, his soft lips caressing the skin on her forehead. “Can I have a moment alone?” 

“Of course. I’ll go make us some sandwiches for lunch,” she muttered. She pulled his face down and gave him a quick kiss.

He released her and she walked into the back door, the screen door slamming back into the frame. She braced herself against the counter for a moment. He really did it. Even though there were tears, he didn’t hesitate. He didn’t want redemption or to be rejoined with his family.

A slight breeze came through the screen door and moved something white across the floor that caught her eye.  _ A feather. His feather. _ Slowly, she kneeled to pick it up. She almost turned to take it to him, but something deep inside her couldn’t part with it. It was so small and delicate in her fingers. She brought it to her face and let it leave a whisper of touch across her cheek.  _ Mine. _ A part of him that she could hold in her hand. She reverently carried it to her bedroom and tucked it into the middle of one of her favorite books,  Pride & Prejudice , the only one of her books that were in hardback. It had been her first birthday present from Maz and Chewie after they took her in after Maz had seen her old paperback version that had been falling apart. This hardback one was well-loved, cherished, and well-read with the pages worn and soft from multiple readings late into the evening on many a night. She carefully placed the book back onto her small bookshelf. She touched the spine one more time before returning to the kitchen.

She quickly pulled a few sandwiches together before she heard the telling sound of the groan of the screen door as he entered the house slowly. His hand went toward the door to close it but Rey said, “Leave it. There is a slight breeze coming from the yard.” 

She handed him a plate with his two sandwiches and he moved to sit at the table. She poured him a glass of water and gave it to him. He smiled softly at her in thanks and she gathered her plate and glass to sit next to him like he had done that morning. He took her hand and kissed the back of it before he released it to take his sandwich in hand.

After his first bite, he glanced at her as she ate. When he swallowed, he asked, “What do you want to do now?” He took another bite.

She thought a moment. “We could watch a movie. Well, I don’t have Netflix or anything. I have a few dvds though. Oh, we could watch  The Princess Bride ! Have you seen it?”

He shook his head. 

“Good. It’s so good. It’s my favorite movie,” she said excitedly as she blushed slightly. “I could make some popcorn and I think I have some pretzels if you want that.” She thought about the beers that she still had at the back of her refrigerator from last week when Finn was supposed to go with her to watch the meteor shower. The one that Ben fell into her life.

He smiled brilliantly at her. “Sounds perfect.”

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?” He was perfect. And he made her perfectly happy by him just being here.

She took another bite of her sandwich. They ate quietly for a moment until her cell phone rang. The shrill sound of it scared her into almost dropping her sandwich and Ben arched an eyebrow at her.

“Sorry,” she said as she dug her phone out of her pocket. She looked at the caller i.d. It was Finn, which kind of surprised her since normally he texted her. She got up for the table and walked over to the living room as Ben watched her. “Hey, Finn, what’s up?”

She could hear the shuffling of papers and the creak of Finn’s office chair. “Hey, Rey. Look where are you and Ben?”

“We’re at home. Why?” she said. She felt uneasy and she nibbled on her thumb.

Finn sighed in relief. “Okay, good.”

Rey looked nervously at Ben. “Finn, what’s going on?”

She heard him shifted in his chair and it groaned. “A couple of people were here earlier asking about owners of 1970’s vintage trucks. Not a specific model or make. Real generic,” he said quietly.

“What did you tell them?” she asked as she began to pace. Ben put down his sandwich and stood up, watching her.

“I laughed at them. Most everyone in town that have trucks that are from the 70s and 80s.”

“Okay. Did they ask about anything else?”

“Yeah. They wanted to know if I knew anyone who went to watch the meteor shower last week. Rey, they think someone stole the meteorite,” he said urgently.

“But there was no meteorite,” Rey started.

“We know that. They don’t,” Finn finished.

Rey stood there and looked at Ben. She could see the tension in his body. “Finn, you need to call Poe and make sure he doesn’t tell them about me being out there. He is the only one that knows besides you, Maz, and Chewie.”

“You got it. He’s been doing his crop run this morning so I might be able to catch me before they do,” Finn mused as he shuffled papers around. “Oh, and Rey? I would hide that truck of yours in your barn, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s a good idea. I will,” she said as she walked to the front door and out to her truck. “Finn, thank you for letting me know.” She opened her door and climbed into the cab.

“No problem. You still planning on coming into town tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” she said as she started the engine. Ben appeared on the front porch, watching her. “Should we not come?”

“Yeah. I’ll call you when they leave. And Rey? Be prepared for them if they come knocking. Don’t let those wings be anywhere they could see,” he warned.

“We don’t have to worry about those anymore,” Rey said as she drove her truck around her house and carefully pulled it into the barn.

“Why?” 

“Ben just burned them,” Rey said matter-of-factly.

“Well, shit. I didn’t see that coming. Okay, well, good then.” She could hear Finn’s office door open and she could hear him walking. “Okay, I’m going to head to the airport to talk to Rose and hopefully Poe. Take care Rey, and you and Ben stay out of sight. Talk to you later, Rey.” Rey shut off the engine and leaned her head against the steering wheel. 

She sighed. “Okay. Thanks again, Finn. We will. You too,” she said as she hung up and climbed out of her truck. Ben was there watching her as she closed one side of the barn doors. He grabbed the other and followed her example.

Worried eyes followed Rey as she just tried to wrap her head around the whole mess. People were asking around about a truck like hers. Asking about anyone that might have been out by the crater the night of the meteor shower. A missing meteorite.  _ They are looking for me. _ And if they are looking for her maybe they were looking for Ben, too.

“Ben, we may have a problem,” she said quietly as she picked up more dry wood from her woodpile and she walked over to the barrel where the contents were still burning. She dumped the wood into the barrel and went to grab a piece of rebar from beside the porch to stoke the fire.

“What are you doing, Rey? What problem?” Ben asked.

The fire burned higher and she pushed the wood around to see how much of the wings were still there. It was almost completely gone.  _ Good. _

“Making sure your wings are burned completely. Someone is asking around for me. They think I stole something from the crater,” she stated as she grabbed his hand to drag him back into the house. The screen door complained as they entered the house. She shut the door behind him.

“But I was in the crater,” he said confused.

“Exactly. Either they found some of your feathers and are looking for something more or they are really looking for a meteorite. Either way, it doesn’t matter. They probably found footprints in the crater, drag marks, and my truck tires. Finn told me to make sure we stay low until they leave town.” She looked at the last of her sandwich and realized that she had lost her appetite for it.

“What do we do?” Ben asked as he followed her as she took her plate to the counter.

She pulled an old-fashioned air popper out from under the sink and a large container of popcorn kernels from the pantry. “We pop a ginormous amount of popcorn, drink beer, and watch a bunch of movies until we pass out from exhaustion.”

He nodded slowly. “Okay. Sounds like a plan to me.”

“A perfect plan,” she said as she poured the kernels in the popper. She only hoped that whoever it was would go away soon or they were going to have to think of another plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben begin to explore their new relationship when something wicked this way comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally loving your heart filled comments! Your encouragement and love warms my heart.
> 
> Please continue to send love through your kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Let me know what you are thinking of the story and what you think is to come.
> 
> Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Coming soon is going to be a new Star Wars Modern AU Castle (TV show) inspired fic so check back soon! It's a murder mystery to die for (lol).
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! <3

**Chapter 9**

_Love is composed_

_of a single soul_

_inhabiting two bodies_

_-Aristotle_

Rey felt the change in the morning air as she stirred against a warmth underneath her. Her eyes fluttered open as her fingers moved against the black shirt under them. She pushed herself up to sit and she rubbed the crick out of the back of the neck as she looked around the room. The morning sun was streaming in the front window. The menu screen from  The Return of the King was playing on the television while the music softly played. Beer bottles littered the coffee table along with an empty bowl of popcorn, a near-empty bag of pretzels, two plates with the last of the frozen pizza they had made for dinner, and a defrosted pint of ice cream with two spoons resting inside. 

She looked around for her cell phone and found it on the end table next to Ben’s head. She groaned when she reached for it, afraid that she was going to wake Ben. She had no new messages from Finn so she placed the phone back down. She found herself hovering over Ben’s face, her breath moving his fine hair. She pulled back to rest against the back of the couch while she watched him sleep peacefully, his face serene and relaxed. His eyelashes kissed his cheeks and his mouth was slightly parted. He was so beautiful. Rey still couldn’t believe that he was here with her. 

She thought back to the night before. The last thing Rey remembered was watching the part of the movie when Eowyn said “I am no man” and then she killed the Witch-king. Ben must have fallen asleep after she did since the television was still on and the dvd was still playing. Not before he laid down and tucked her next to him in the crook of his arm and her head on his chest. His arm was still loosely draped on her waist. His other arm was hovering over the floor and his feet were hanging off the other arm of the couch.

Her fingers felt his muscles of his broad chest under his shirt. She was still amazed at how he felt as her finger glided down towards his stomach. She bit her lower lip as a fingertip caught the hem of his shirt revealing the pale skin of his firm stomach. How she wanted to lick his skin and leave kisses, drinking in the smell and taste that she longed for so much. A small trail of fine dark hair taunted her, daring for her to touch and follow it downwards to the semi-hard bulge that she could see in his pants. 

He took a noisy breath as his head began to move his head. His arm tightened on her waist, pulling her closer as his tongue moved in his mouth and across his lips. She pulled his shirt back in place as his eyes fluttered open, focused until they landed on her face. The brilliant smile that crossed his face warmed her heart. Her bit of sunshine.

“Good morning,” he groaned, his voice still gravelly as he tried to sit up. He rubbed his forehead and his brows furrowed together.

“How’s your head?” she said softly as she shifted on the couch to give him room.

He cringed. “It hurts… why?” he groaned.

“Well, I did tell you to take it easy on the beers last night. It tends to hit you like a ton of bricks the next morning.” She scrambled off the couch and into the kitchen. After filling two glasses of water, she handed him one and sat back on the couch next to him, her feet tucked under her legs. “Drink up and then take a warm shower. You’ll feel better soon,” she sighed.

She swallowed down more than half of her glass before she put it down on the coffee table. She watched as he gulped down the whole glass of water and sighed when he finished. 

He glanced over at the television and chuckled. “You know, I don’t think I finished watching it. Frodo and Sam were at the mountain and that was the last thing I remember.”

“Yeah, well, you made it further than me,” she said as she rubbed his thigh with her hand. Her breath caught when she saw the smoldering look in his whiskey-colored eyes. Funny, she knew his eyes were rich in their warm brown tones but she never knew that there was so much gold there.

“Come here,” he whispered as he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before his hand before his fingers traced the edge of her jaw. His eyes fell to her lips right before he pulled her into a searing kiss.

Her knees fell naturally on each side of his legs and his arms wrapped around her back and waist. He stole her breath away as his lips moved deftly over hers. His tongue stroke her lips, asking for entrance to met hers and she allowed him. His hand caressed up her back to cradle her head as he rolled them over on the couch so he was hovering over her. The bulge of his cock rubbed against her just right as he settled easily between her legs and she moaned into their kiss. She could taste his excitement as he began to grind slowly into her apex with their kiss breaking as he kissed down her jaw to her neck.

“Ben,” she groaned as his kisses ascended back to her lips. 

Ben panted as he gazed into her eyes. He choked on a moan as he swallowed. “Rey,” he whispered. “You’re so beautiful. You make me want you all the time.”

God, she was wearing too many clothes. So was he. Her heart was racing ahead of her thoughts as his lips found hers again as his thrusts became more erratic. She could hear the rustle of the fabric barrier with the heat building between them. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he broke their kiss again. Breathing hard, he intently watched her face. She felt her face and chest flush as she closed her eyes and she heard herself moan long and loudly in pleasure. 

His breath shuttered then a low moan rumbled in his chest, echoing through her soul, and he ground into her with zeal. She threaded her finger into his hair as he watched him become undone. He grunted as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his pelvis made several more thrusts before he almost collapsed on top of her.

Her laugh broke the near silence of their heavy breaths. She hadn’t felt that good in such a long time. He rolled himself to the side between her and the couch back and looked at her in awe. As he watched her face, a smile spread on his handsome face.

“You liked that?” he said as she could tell he was very proud of himself.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. “I liked that very much,” she said quietly as she gazed into his eyes. He was so elated as he breathed hard next to her, trying to catch his breath. Her body vibrated in response to his obvious pleasure. She curled into his body and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. If she could purr, she would be doing that at that very moment, her contentment permeating her. If it felt that good with all their clothes still on, she knew that it was going to be so much better when he is buried deep inside her. 

Ben made a strangled noise and his eyes drifted to the television that was still playing the menu scenes and music. She growled, “Ben.”

His eyes flicked back to hers even though Rey knew he wanted to look anywhere else than into her eyes. His eyes were wide and waiting as she studied him. His face was flush as he drew her into a kiss. He rolled on top of her and she could feel the wetness of his cotton shorts and t-shirt. He sat upon his knees and gave her a sheepish grin.

“I’m going to get a shower and clean-up a bit,” he said as he scrambled to his feet.

“Ben,” she sighed. He knew exactly what she was going to say and he was avoiding her question before she could ask it.

He backed out of the room towards the hallway as she rolled onto her knees on the couch, watching him flee from her. “Ben, we need to talk about your bad habit,” she said firmly.

“Yes, and we will after I take a shower. Then you can scold me all you want,” he said with a cocky grin. “But now I know.”  _ Shit. _

She let out a huff of air and she followed him as he retreated down the hallway. “Ben,” she called. “you only think you know.” 

He shrugged as he reached the bathroom door as she stood just within the hallway. He was only a few steps away from her and the draw to be right next to him was so strong. To touch him. To kiss him. He let out a shuttering breath but stood there frozen with his hand on the door handle as if waiting for her next move.

With a shaky breath, she squeaked, “Maybe I can join you?”

She heard the groan of the metal door handle and his knuckles went white as he gripped it hard. She watched as he swallowed hard and his Adam’s apple bobbed. “I think I better I do this alone, Rey.”

Her heart dropped in disappointment. “Oh, okay. That’s all right. Going solo is just fine. I’ll go get dressed anyway.”

His lips pursed into a straight line as he nodded and opened the door. He hesitated for a moment before he entered the bathroom and shut the door. She stood there for a minute before she headed to her bedroom. 

She knew he was reading her mind again. Maybe he couldn’t turn it off? He had said something like that – that he had tried to not read her mind. However, she could see where it could come in handy like during sex. Then she wondered how far away he could hear her thoughts. Did he have to be in the same room? In the same building? She smiled wickedly and thought she might have to experiment with that.

Her smile faltered and she huffed as she changed into fresh underwear. He had definitely ruined the ones this morning and that it came as a total surprise. Not that she was complaining but she did want more. 

She heard her cell phone chime with a message and she left her room, garbed only in her underwear and shirt, not caring if he saw her that way. She definitely wanted him to see her in much less. She unlocked her phone and found a message from Finn to call him.

She dialed his number and it barely rang before she heard his chipper voice.

“Rey!” Finn exclaimed. “So, how are things going?”

“Good,” she said suspiciously. “Why are you asking?”

“Just wondering. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I got to Poe and Rose before those two agents or whatever questioned them. They have your back and gave them vague answers. It looks like they are going to stick around for a “couple more days”. Their words, not mine.”

Rey’s stomach dropped. Kaydel’s gig was tonight and she was hoping to go with Ben. “Oh, well. I guess you are going to have to tell Kaydel sorry about us not being able to go tonight.” She couldn’t help the sound of disappointment in her voice.

“Hell, no! Rose and I are going to pick up you guys. You can’t miss it. Everyone was so excited you were finally going to come out with us,” Finn insisted.

Rey felt a smile spread across her face and she sat on her bed with her chin resting on one of her knees. “Okay. That’s great. So, when should I expect you guys tonight?”

“We’ll be there at five so we can all go to Takodana for dinner together,” Finn suggested. “Beside Maz would kill me if I didn’t bring you and Ben to see her.”

Rey giggled at the thought of Maz threatening Finn. “Sounds great, Finn. I can’t wait,” she said as she nibbled on her thumbnail.

Finn was quiet for a while. “So, Ben…,” he started and she could hear the door shut to his office.

“Yeah?”

“Are things getting serious or what between you two?” Finn asked quietly. 

Rey thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, I think so. I know what he used to be and that doesn’t matter. I just see the man that he is when he’s with me. And he’s wonderful.”

Finn cleared his voice. “Okay. That’s good. I think he’s good for you. Well, he… I’m happy for you. For you both.”

“Yeah, me too,” she whispered.

“So,” Finn said a little too loudly then he coughed a bit and he lowered his voice to finish. “I will see you both tonight at five.”

“It’s a date,” Rey said with a slight laugh in her voice.

“A double date,” he corrected. Yes, it was, wasn’t it? 

They said their goodbyes and she put on her shorts and shirt for the day. She had decided to forgo her bra since she was definitely more comfortable without it. As she padded her way into the kitchen to make breakfast, she heard the bathroom door as it opened and his bedroom door as it closed. 

As she poured the beaten eggs into a pan to cook with cheese and cut peppers, she heard his heavy footsteps coming down the hallway and into the kitchen. She stirred the eggs and she felt the warmth of his body and the clean vanilla scent of her soap on his skin as he slowly came up behind her. His hands touched her waist and caressed down her outer thighs then he stroked up the inside of her thighs. She jumped and gasped as his thumbs grazed her apex and came to rest, hooked in the waistband of her shorts. He chuckled softly, his breath hot against her neck as his nose nuzzled her cheek.

“Smells so good,” he whispered into her ear then he caught her ear lobe in his mouth and sucked.

Her legs almost gave out as the wooden spoon in her hand nearly fell out of her grasp, and he wrapped one of his arms around her middle. Her head fell back into his shoulder as he held onto her. She tried to center herself but his presence was overwhelmingly delicious.

“Thanks. The eggs will be ready soon,” she said quietly as he snuggled closer to her.

“I wasn’t talking about the eggs,” he said lowly in her ear. 

If he wasn’t careful, she was going to push him down on the floor and properly take him. He hummed into her neck as he kissed it. After she turned off the stove, she pulled the finished eggs off the burner and turned around in his arms. She grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him so close to her lips. 

“That reminds me, mister. You are in trouble,” she said with an edge that Ben’s breath caught and his eye widened. He knew exactly why he was in trouble. “You told me I could scold you after your shower.”

That sheepish grin was back on his face. “You see, Rey,” he started but she didn’t let him finish.

“Yeah, I know you can’t turn it off and that you’re trying to ignore it.” She had heard that before but she wanted him to know that he shouldn’t take what she thought was what she wanted. “You need to make sure that my thoughts and what I actually want match. You need to talk to me, Ben. You need to ask me.”

He hummed as his lips hovered right next to her lips, the vibrations shooting her desire down to between her thighs. His hands came up to cradle her head, thumbs brushing her cheeks. “May I kiss you, Rey?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly and his lips met hers again. It was like home. His lips on hers. Like they were two pieces of a soul locking into place finally. Like he was made for her. Or maybe she had been made for him since he had been alive since time began. It was so perfect, so complete, how their bodies moved with each other.

Her stomach growled as if it was tired of being ignored for this beautiful man in her arms. He broke their kiss and laughed. “I think we better eat before the eggs get too cold.”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. She hated the loss of his warm body against hers as he opened a cabinet to get two plates out. She dished the eggs out on each of the plates and with juice glasses in hand, they both went to sit at the table. She pushed her chair to be right next to his and she threw her legs over his legs. With her fork in hand, she presented a forkful of eggs to him. He looked at her fork and smiled as he opened his mouth, taking the offered bite. As he chewed, he offered the same to her and she took his gesture. She giggled as she chewed.

She watched him as he continued to eat as she did the same, one of his hands resting on her knee. That place in her chest – that ache that insisted every time he took her breath away or with a gentle touch or he left her wanting more with his kisses – warmed as she studied him. The belonging she felt with him.

His fork clanked in place on the empty plate as he put it to rest. He cleared his throat as he took her hand. “Thank you for breakfast, Rey,” he said softly and he kissed the palm of her hand. She swooned at his gesture. “What are your plans for the day?” he said as he drank the last of his juice.

“Finn and Rose are picking us up for dinner at Maz’s at five then we are going to watch Kaydel’s band,” she said as she gathered up their dishes.

“Okay, that’s later. And what do we do in the meantime?” he asked coyly.

Rey couldn’t help but smile as many delightful thoughts passed through her mind and she blushed. She could hear him softly groan behind her and she turned to see his hands holding his head as he sat at the table. She grinned and she leaned back against the sink.

“Oh, was that some delicious thoughts?” she said as she watched as his hand wiped down his face so he could watch her. He swallowed hard as he waited. “Well, what about this one?” She mentally imagined her taking his cock in hand and giving it a long luxurious lick from balls to tip before the tip disappeared into her mouth. Of course, she had no real idea what his cock looked like but she really liked imagining it. And apparently, he liked her imagining it too as his mouth went slack and his eyes wide before a cocky grin spread on his lips.

“Yes, let’s do that, please,” he said eagerly as he hopped from his chair at the table and scooped her into his arms. He placed his searing lips on hers. His lips were so soft and his tongue insistent. She was losing control of the situation fast as he picked her up in his arm, her legs wrapping easily around his waist. But it felt so good. 

“Ben,” she said as she was able to pull away briefly from his lips. He was definitely headed to the bedroom. His lips recaptured hers and she welcomed the heat of his skin, his hand on the back of her head laced in her hair and the other under her ass. “Ben, slow down,” she breathed as she broke free again. 

His movement towards the room slowed to a stop. His face fell as he took in her flushed face. He shuffled a bit as he held her, readjusting his hold on her. His brows furrowed as he looked at her before he let her slid down his body, her feet finally touching the floor. He groaned in displeasure as he must have realized what had happened. 

“There you go, big guy,” she said quietly as she patted his chest. She bit her lower lip in her own disappointment, but she was trying to prove a point with him. She took his hand and led him to the couch. She pushed gently to have him sit. As he did, he still looked up her in anticipation and she felt her face blush. She rubbed her palms on her face and growled in frustration before she looked back at him. 

“How about we watch another movie before we do some laundry?” she asked as she moved to the television and dvd player. When she turned back on the tv, the  Lord of the Rings music sang through the speakers until she ejected the dvd from the player and silence filled the room again. She turned back to him while she put the dvd back in its case. He looked surly and he shrugged when he looked at her. Now, she felt guilty. She sighed as she put the dvd back on her small bookshelf. “So, yesterday we pretty much watched all of the  Lord of the Rings movies and  The Princess Bride . How about my most favorite story of all?” She tried hard to be enthusiastic about it all but she almost felt about as grumpy about the whole situation. She had half the mind to have her way with him and she was sure that he would not mind. She looked back over at him. He was watching her intently.

“What is it you ask?” Rey tried to bring him into the conversation. “Why, Ben, I am so glad you asked. It’s  Pride & Prejudice . The best book I have ever read and they even made a movie about it. Well, several but I only have this one.” She laughed awkwardly as she fumbled with the case. “Finn gave it to me for my birthday last year.” She fed the disk to the dvd player. “Keira Knighley and Matthew Macfadyden are the best. So good.” She sat right next to him and rubbed his thigh. He glanced at her as she got everything set up and started. 

The movie began and he sighed heavily next to her. She snuggled into him and he wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head against his chest. As they sat there, her thoughts couldn’t help but drift back to thoughts about him – his body, his hands, and that wonderful treasure he hid in his jeans.

“Rey, stop thinking about it,” he growled grumpily.

She of course apologized. It was terrible for her to keep thinking about it and the more she tried not to, the more of course she did. After the third time of him making a strangled noise, she sighed angrily at herself and mumbled, “Ah, fuck it,” as she melted off the couch and pushed herself between his legs. 

He tensed while he looked down at her as she fumbled with his belt. He was about to say something cocky – she could almost feel him gathering his words – she held a finger up at him and the words caught in his throat. As she got his jeans button and zipper undone, she slid his jeans down to his ankles with his help. She reached out with a shaking hand and touched him through his boxer briefs. The ones that she had helped him pick out. He hissed then groaned at her touch.

She gazed up at him and his eyes were dark with desire as he intensely watching her with his lips parted. As she touched him and the fabric moved under her hands, he hardened and lengthened quickly to the point that she could see the tip of him peeking over the waistband. She swallowed hard as she rose a bit to kiss him. “Do you want to do this, Ben?” she whispered as their lips separated.

“Yes,” he whispered back and she settled back in place with her hands on his thighs. She could hear the movie playing in the background but she just couldn’t make out the words anymore. He was her complete focus. She licked her lips to try to add moisture there. But all her split seemed to disappear just when she needed it. She felt her nerves rise as she looked up at him.

He caught her chin with his fingers. “Rey, you don’t have to do this,” he said softly. 

She smiled up at him. “No, I want to do this. You can return the favor later,” she said quietly, and then she turned her face to kiss his fingers.

He nodded. “Deal,” he said lowly and his fingers caressed her cheek.

She took a deep breath and sighed a heavy release as her hands stroked his thighs toward his cock. As her hand stroked his cock again, he moaned when she brushed the tip with her thumb. She teased the skin above his waistband and he puffed out several breaths as she gripped the top of his underwear. She glanced back into his face and grinned at him before there was a firm knock on the front door. Her brow furrowed as she watched his face fall into confusion and disappointment and they both turned to look at the door as a firm knock happened again.

A knock that she had been dreading since yesterday after Finn’s phone call. Of course, it could not be them but no one else would just knock on her door. Everyone she knew would text or call first. She rose slowly from the floor and Ben scrambled to pull back up his jeans. She made her way to the door and the knock happened again.

“Hello, anyone home?” a female voice called. Hushed voices followed behind the door as her hand touched the handle. She felt Ben’s presence just behind her as she opened the door.

Before her standing on the porch as a man and woman dressed in matching black suits and white dress shirts. The man had on a black tie while the woman held a clipboard of some kind. Both wore sunglasses. The man had a sneer of a smile and was thin, tall, and had ginger hair that was perfectly groomed. Rey had to stretch her neck up to look at the woman. Her figure had a graceful, cat-like look about it but she was so tall – taller than Ben – with platinum hair. Her face was unreadable like a stone.

Ben leaned over her with his arm against the door frame while Rey stood in the doorway. His hand rested on her waist possessively and she leaned back against him for comfort. Something about these people made her uneasy.

“Can we help you?” Rey asked as Ben’s squeezed her waist gently.

“Hello, my name is Armitage Hux and this is Gwen Phasma. We are from the firm of First Order Security and we would like to ask you a few questions about an event that happened a few nights ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Phasma question Rey and Ben about the night Ben fell to Earth leading to Rey running away to think things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I have busy, busy, busy with all kinds of projects and just every day life. My son is sending out applications for college in the next few weeks, so we have been working hard together to make sure he meets all his deadlines. But I am finally able to get this chapter up - whew!
> 
> Thank you again for such wonderful comments. Please continue to send love through your kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Let me know what you are thinking of the story and what you think is to come. I am so excited that people are enjoying my story... I am in love with it too.
> 
> Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! <3

**Chapter 10**

_Meeting you was fate,_

_becoming your friend was a choice,_

_but falling in love with you_

_was beyond my control._

  * _Omar M Kiam_



Rey stared at the two strangers standing on her front porch. “What kind of questions? What event?” Rey asked quietly.

Hux glanced at Phasma briefly before he cleared his throat. “We are working security of the meteorite site East of here near Falcon Rock. It has been brought to our attention that you two were at the site yesterday with a 1970s model truck.”

She felt Ben stiffen behind her and his grip on her waist strengthened. “We were. We wanted to see the crater left by the meteorite. It was quite impressive. We read about it in the newspaper,” Rey said calmly even though her mind was racing. Fear gripped her. The thought that everything Ben and she had worked for would be taken away.

“Well, yes,” Phasma said as she looked up from her clipboard. “We currently are looking for anyone who might have been in the area last Wednesday evening during the meteor storm.”

Rey looked up at Ben. “That’s the night you came in, wasn’t it?” _Please nod, Ben._ Ben nodded at her. “I had to pick you up from the airport in Albuquerque then we drove back here. By the time we got here, we were just exhausted. We didn’t get to even watch the meteor shower. It was the first night. Normally, nothing happens. That’s why we wanted to go check it out the crater.”

Phasma made note on her clipboard. “And your name, sir?”

“Ben,” he replied. “Ben Solo.” Rey couldn’t help feel surprised as he lied about his last name and her heart raced. Ben kissed her neck where her shoulder met in his attempt to calm her. His hand traveled around her waist.

Phasma nodded as she wrote the information down. “And what airline did you fly in on?”

“Private. Excuse me, are we being accused of something?” Rey rasped.

Hux grinned at them though it came out as strained and awkward. “Of course not. We are just trying to create a timeline of that night. We are trying to see where everyone was at the time of the strike.”

“I think you need to leave my property. Now,” Rey growled at them.

“Per court documents this property belongs to a Mr. Temmin Wexley and he gave us permission to look on his property which includes this one,” Hux said smugly.

“We spotted a burn barrel out back,” Phasma added. “Tell us what you were burning in it.”

“We had a bonfire last night. Smores. Snuggling under the stars,” Rey said frustrated. “I need you to leave.” She could feel the panic rising in her. _They were going to take him away._ She knew it. They found something more at the site. A feather perhaps.

When Phasma and Hux stood their ground and refused to leave, Ben stepped out from behind Rey and squared up against Hux. “I want you to leave now and don’t come back.” His voice was low and threatening and it vibrated through the air, penetrating everyone and everything within a radius. Her dvds fell off the shelf. The tv rattled on the table it sat on. The agents’ SUV shook. The agents both became a paler shade than they were before and they quickly backed down the porch and got into their SUV to drive away. Rey and Ben watched as they sped down the road towards the main road.

Rey had an urge to run, her panic threatening to consume her. Rey retreated into the living room with Ben following her. He grabbed her arm and swung her back around, resting his forehead against hers.

“Rey, calm down. That was a suggestion made by my voice. It creates panic within a certain radius,” he said, trying to reassure her.

Rey pushed him away. “This was happening before that. They’re going to come back later and take you away from me. I’ll be all alone again.” Her blood raced through her veins, and she panted as she tried to catch her breath. Just like when she got comfortable at a foster home. They may have not been perfect, but an agency would yank her out of what was familiar because of some neglect or abuse against her. She would lose what little friends and sense of security that she had.

“Rey, they’re not going to come back for a few days. The command will keep them away until then,” he said as he tried to reach out to her.

“We weren’t careful. They must have had people watching the crater,” she muttered as she paced the room.

Ben studied her. Guilt passed over his features. “Rey, you need to calm down. We need to talk about this.”

“No,” she growled at him as she pointed a finger at his face, “you don’t get to tell me to calm down. When I brought you back, I swore to myself that I would keep you safe.”

“I am safe, Rey,” Ben said softly. “Though I think my father is trying to tell me now not to partake in certain activities with you.”

Rey felt the blood drain from her face. _No. No you don’t._ “Fuck no. You are not going to say that to me. It was like your father fucking gift wrapped you and threw you down in front of me. Don’t you fucking tell me that,” she said before she screamed through her clenched teeth. “What does your father expect when he sends to most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen into my lap …that I’m going to be a fucking nun for the rest of my life with you! Fuck no. No fucking way. Not when I fucking love you!”

As soon as she said the words, she knew they were true. They were the words that described the ache she felt around him. The longing she felt. Nothing sang so true in her mind and heart. Her declaration hung in the air. She felt like her heart stopped as she looked hopefully up at him.

Ben gasped and his eyes widened as he looked at her. “Rey…” The sad look in his eyes told her everything.

Tears welled into her eyes. “Don’t you dare feel fucking sorry for me, Ben. You don’t get to do that,” she harshly whispered.

She looked at him one more time and then she ran out the back door. Her feet took her past the burn barrel, past the small barn, and beyond into the unused fields of the Wexley Farms. She could hear him calling after her, but he didn’t follow. She ran as fast as she could to run away from the pain and the sadness that wanted to consume her.

She didn’t know how long she ran until she tripped and fell into the tall grasses. She threw her hands out to protect her face as she collided with the hard ground. It was then that she realized she was crying.

She came to her knees and screamed to the sky. Everything she was feeling became part of the scream. It was long and loud until her voice broke into a sob. She held her face in her hands as more tears fell. For a moment, time seemed to stand still until her eyes found the sky again.

“If I wasn’t meant to love him, why did you fucking send him to me?” she yelled. He was her other half of her soul. Her belonging. “God, I couldn’t help but fall in love with him,” she groaned. “Please don’t take him away from me. My life would be empty without him now.” Fresh tears fell, and she sobbed there on her knees. But she heard nothing in reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey didn’t know how much time had passed as she sat numbly on the hard ground, watching the sparse faraway clouds roll through the sky above her. Her name floated on the wind that was catching the loose strands of her hair. She briefly registered the sound, but her mind didn’t allow her to respond. Her mouth felt dry, and tears refused to fall anymore. A second voice joined the other, and her mind thought that was strange. When a third one floated to her, she tried to stand up, but she stumbled as she tried.

The voices that called her name were in a panic.

“Here,” she tried to say, but her voice was ragged from her screaming and her parched throat. She tried to stand and was able to finally get her legs under her.

“Rey!” Finn screamed as he ran right to her. _What was he doing here?_ Finn wrapped his arms around her with a laugh and a deep sigh. “Over here!” he called out.

“Ben was so terrified that he called us in a panic,” Finn whispered as he held her. “Rey, Peanut, why did you run out here?”

“I love him, Finn,” she barely whispered. “And I can’t have him.”

“And that’s a reason to run?” he asked astonished. “And who says you can’t have him?”

_His father._

With her eyes closed, she was lost in the fact Finn was holding her that she didn’t hear the other two people join them. Finn’s grasp loosened and she stood there, her eyes opening to see a worried Rose and a relieved Ben standing next to them.

“Oh, Rey, sweetheart,” Ben whispered as he took Rey from Finn, picking her up into his arms.

“Your father didn’t answer me,” she gasped quietly. “Why didn’t he answer me?” She curled into his chest, feeling his lips on her forehead.

“He did, Rey. He sent us to where you were,” Ben whispered. “A large bird circled above you until we found you. Then it flew away.”

_Yeah, right Ben. The bird wanted to fucking eat me._

He barked a laugh, and he pulled her closer. She felt safe as his strides rocked her into a relaxed state. Ben, Rose, and Finn walked in quiet for a moment, and Rey enjoyed the comfort of it all as Ben carried her. Her finger curled to grab his t-shirt, and she breathed in the smell of him.

“When we get back to the house, I’ll draw her a bath,” Rose said calmly next to her. “She should be fine. She’s a bit dehydrated.” Rose patted her on the arm.

“Okay. Crisis adverted,” Finn groaned as they approached the small barn where Rey’s truck was being housed. “Thanks for calling us, Ben.”

Ben nodded as they entered the house, and he walked her straight back to the bathroom. Rose filled the tub with lukewarm water as Ben stood there and nuzzled her hair with his nose, whispering her name over and over.

“Go ahead and put her in, Ben,” Rose said quietly. When he hesitated, she added, “Yes, with all her clothes on.”

He gently laid her down in the water and kissed her forehead one more time before he stood up. “Oh, and Ben can you get Rey a glass of water, please?” Rose said as she wiped Rey’s hair back from her face. He nodded and left only to return shortly. “Close the door, please,” Rose suggested.

After the door shut, Rose made a frustrated sound. “Rey, what were you thinking? We were worried sick. Ben kept saying to Finn over and over that he couldn’t hear you anymore. He kept blaming himself for you wandering off. What the hell happened?”

Rey closed her eyes as she took a small sip of water, the water of the tub lapping over her as she moved slightly to get comfortable. “How long was I gone?” Rey asked quietly.

“For over two hours, Rey. Ben called us after you were gone for an hour. He kept thinking you were going to just come back, but when he “couldn’t hear you anymore,” he found your cell phone and called Finn,” Rose said as she wiped Rey’s face with a wet washcloth.

Rey swallowed a bit more of water then laughed. Rose looked at her strangely. Rey didn’t care. The whole thought of Ben using her cell phone, his large fingers on the screen trying to figure out how to use it.

“Rey, this is serious. Were you planning on coming back or were you just going to sit out there forever?” Rose was clearly agitated at her.

“I would have eventually come back,” she said softly. “I need to work some things out, Rose.

“What things?”

Rey sighed heavily. Her voice was coming back clearer. “Rose, I told Ben that I loved him and his reaction…,” she wavered. What had been his reaction? Was it truly the look of pity she had thought it was? Or was it just sadness?

Rose laughed quietly, and it startled Rey out of her thoughts. “Rey, if you had any doubt about if that hunk of a man out there loves you, let me tell you he does. He was a mess when we got here. He does very much.” She put the washcloth aside and took the glass from Rey. “Let’s sit you up and get these wet clothes off of you. You need to wash off all the sand and dirt off you.”

Rose took the wet clothes from her, gave her a smile, then left the bathroom, leaving Rey by herself in her thoughts. She grabbed her soap and rubbed it into her washcloth. She almost could feel Ben nearby waiting on her to finish. She closed her eyes as she washed her skin. Maybe it had been the panic caused by Ben’s voice added to her own anxiety that caused her to run. He had tried to calm her, but she couldn’t stop the panic that rose in her. She washed her hair quickly then got out of the tub.

She needed to talk to him. Ben needed to hear it from her about how she felt. She towel-dried her hair quickly then wrapped the towel around her. When she opened the door, he was sitting on his bed, his eyes meeting hers. She could see the sadness and pain in his eyes before they drifted back the floor.

As she moved down the hall, she spied Finn and Rose talking quietly by the sink in the kitchen. Rose nodded to her as their eyes met, and Finn turned to see her standing there.

“Rey, get dressed. I’m making tea for you. Water will be ready in a minute,” Finn said quietly, and Rey’s eyes flicked to the stove to see the kettle was just beginning to steam.

Rey nodded and entered her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She pulled on a red top and a black skirt with her best bra and underwear set in black lace. She brushed through her damp hair. She was glad that Finn was making tea. She knew that would soothe her. But before tea, she needed to talk to Ben.

She hurried to Ben’s room and closed his door softly. He glanced up at her.

“You left me,” he barely whispered.

“Yes, I did, and I am so sorry, Ben,” she said as she kneeled in front of him at his feet. “I was scared.”

Guilt crossed his features, and she took his hand. “It wasn’t your fault. When I get scared of what I am feeling, I run. Always have since I was younger. Ran away from foster homes. Lots of them. That was one of the reasons I was relocated so much. Hell, Maz and Chewie had to chase me down several times.” His watery eyes studied her. “I feel like I’m too close to someone or something and I run to protect myself.”

“I thought you got lost or hurt. I couldn’t hear you, Rey. I don’t want to feel that way again,” Ben whispered as his thumb grazed the back of her hand.

“I was going to come back. I just had to have some words with your father,” she grumbled.

His weak laugh brought a slight smile to her face. “I bet that was a great conversation.”

“Yeah, well, he is not much a talker, is he?” Rey muttered.

“No, but he is a great listener.” He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on her chest just over her heart. Her fingers found their way into his hair, and she stroke the soft strands as they just held each other for a while.

“Ben, I do love you. I meant what I said. You have completely changed my view of the world. Of life,” she said softly, and his grip tightened. “I think I’ve known it for a while I just didn’t know what the feeling meant.” She kissed the top of his head. “You’re my home, Ben.”

He pulled back from her in quiet awe as he studied her eyes. “You’re my home too, Rey.” His shaking hand touched her cheek, his fingers brushing lightly until he held her head in his hand. Then his lips met hers, soft and yielding. Her heart swelled with the love she felt for him. He broke the kiss and bit his lower lip. He barely whispered, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> [IN the Stillness of Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery
> 
> Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.
> 
> Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.
> 
> Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey talk to Rose about what is going on. Finn, Rose, Ben, and Rey go to dinner and then meet all their friends at the Outlander Bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I know things are going rough with the American election and all so here is some serotonin for the heart! Sending love and comfort to everyone and I hope this story helps a small bit.
> 
> Thank you again for such wonderful comments. Please continue to send love through your kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Let me know what you are thinking of the story and what you think is to come. I will hopefully updating every Tuesday from now on so that I have time to write a post for my other story on Friday. 
> 
> Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! <3

**Chapter 11**

_When you meet the one_

_who changes the way_

_your heart beats,_

_dance with them to that rhythm_

_for as long as the song lasts._

  * _Kirk Diedrich_



She felt the tears before they fell, and he lightly chuckled as he used his thumbs to brush them away. He loved her too. Her world felt brighter like the clouds of loneliness had faded. As she watched his face, that brilliant smile that she loved spread across his face. All her worries, all her indecision fell away, leaving only one thing: pure happiness.

A knock on the door drew their attention. “Come in,” Ben said, and they both turned to watch as the door slowly opened. Relief crossed Finn’s face as he looked at both of them, and Ben chuckled.

“Tea is ready.” Finn slowly retreated from the room and closed the door.

“What’s so funny?” she asked as his fingers brushed through her still-damp hair.

“Nothing,” he said with a knowing smile. “Come here,” he whispered as he pulled her close again. His breath was warm against her cheek before he left a trail of kisses there and along her jaw before his lips met hers.

She melted into his embrace as she kissed him. His lips moved softly against hers with such ease and practice that it curled her toes. His declaration of love repeated in her mind over and over again. He loved her, and the rhythm of her heart beat with the joy of it. She didn’t know what heaven was like, but she felt this came pretty close. She never wanted to leave this room, but she knew that Finn and Rose were waiting for them.

She groaned quietly as she reluctantly pulled out of his embrace and stood. “Come on. We need to join Finn and Rose in the kitchen,” she said quietly as she tugged on his hand.

He sighed heavily as he stood next to her, his hand in hers as he opened the door.

Rose’s smile lit up the room as they entered. She was clearly relieved that Rey was better. Rose’s face morphed into one of amusement, and Rey looked up at Ben to see his face was rosy from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

Ben cleared his throat, and he brought their joined hands to his lips. “I think we need to explain to Finn and Rose what happened,” he prompted as he pulled out a chair for Rey at the table. Rey sat and watched as he sat in the chair next to her.

Rey sighed and took a long sip of her warm tea. Finn had sweetened it perfectly for her. She nodded her gratitude to him. “First Order Security was here asking questions. They wouldn’t leave, and we were afraid that they were going to do something drastic. So, Ben used panic on them to make them go away.” Ben nodded next to her.

“Panic?” Finn asked as he looked between Rey and Ben.

“Okay, I’ve heard of someone panicking but “using panic”? What the hell is that?” Rose huffed as she crossed his arm.

“Maybe we need to start from the beginning,” Rey sighed. _Should I tell her?_

Ben nodded. “She means me no harm.”

Rose’s face scrunched in confusion as she watched Rey and Ben. “What does that mean?”

Rey took Ben’s hand. “Ben used to be an angel. You know, part of the hierarchy of Heaven. The God-is-his-father kind of angel.”

Rose giggled then she looked at Finn. His face was stoic, and he nodded at her. “Wait… are you serious?” Rose whispered. “What do you mean used to be?”

Ben shifted uneasily in his chair. “I tried to start an angel revolt. Father punished me by sending me here. My wings were torn off.”

“It was the first night of the meteor storm. He made the crater,” Rey said firmly.

“What do you mean he made that crater? The one in the news? The one that those two security people were asking about?” Rose flicked her gaze to Ben. “Daddy must have been pissed at you.”

Ben chuckled. “Yes, well…,” he cleared his throat, “I can’t complain too much,” he said softly as he took Rey’s hand again, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. Tingles shot up Rey’s arm, and she shuttered in pleasure. How she wanted to kiss him again. He glanced over at her and blushed. She returned his blush.

“What is going on right now?” Rose said as she pointed back and forth between Rey and Ben. “Something is going on. Finn, what just happened?” Rose was clearly curious and frustrated at them.

“Ben can read minds, so apparently, Rey said something that … well,” Finn said as he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

“No. Fucking. Way. He can read minds too!” Rose cried aloud as she slammed her hand on the table. “Tell me what I’m thinking!”

Ben blush deepened, and he looked down at the table. “The answer is no, Rose,” he said quietly.

Rose looked at him suspiciously. “That’s not telling me what I just thought.”

Ben shifted in his chair and squeezed Rey’s hand. “Rose asked if we were having fucking hot sex.”

Rose slapped her hand against the table. “Damn. That’s crazy… you must be driving her insane.”

Ben chuckled. “We have had many discussions about me not reading her thoughts.”

Finn laughed as Rose grinned. “I bet she has,” Finn said and Rey rolled her eyes at him.

Rey sipped on her tea. She indicated the beer in Finn’s hand. “A little early for that?”

“Nope,” Finn said as he popped the p. “You had me worried sick, and I need to relax for a moment.” He took another drink and sighed.

“Sorry about that.” She gripped Ben’s hand tighter as she looked at him. _I love you. I am truly sorry about worrying you._ Ben nodded as he shifted his legs towards her.

“I was just surprised Ben figured out how to call me,” Finn chuckled.

Rey could feel the heat of Rose’s stare as she studied them carefully. Rey moved closer to Ben, and his arm easily went around her waist.

“So, what do we do know? I don’t think the First Order is going to move on after their encounter with Ben. You probably have piqued their interest now. So, what was your cover story?” Rose asked as she leaned into the table, her hands clasped in front of her.

Rey explained it to her, and Rose nodded as she listened. After she finished, Rose sat back in her chair and thought a bit. “I have a phone call to make.” She stood and walked out the back door onto the porch, the screen door banging in the door frame as she cleared it.

Rey looked at Finn questioningly. “What is that all about?”

Finn shrugged. Rey could hear snippets of the conversation. Something about planes, ids, and God knows what else. Rey shifted in her chair as she waited for Rose to come back in. She was nervous about the whole thing. The First Order business was a factor she had not planned on when she had brought Ben back here. Now that Rose knew about Ben, the small circle of people that knew too much was growing. She worried if she was putting her friends in danger.

Ben’s hand on her waist rubbed her soothingly. When she looked into those soft amber eyes, she felt the pull to him that spoke of the promises that came with loving him. His gentleness and strength. His understanding and passion. How she longed to know him even more, better than she had in the past few days. He made her feel things that she had never felt before – a belonging so strong that it took her breath away and gave her an intensity within her that she never had before.

Ben pulled her into his lap and nuzzled his nose into her hair against her neck, and he breathed deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and relaxed into his body, sighing. All the tension in her body melted away as he began to kiss just behind her ear. His hand traced the line of her spine.

Finn cleared his throat and stood. “I’m going to…,” he shifted as his eyes darted to the back door. “I’ll see what Rose is up to.” He quickly exited to the back porch.

Ben’s distraction of her let Finn slip easily away from them. Part of Rey’s mind wanted to see what was happening, but the other was so wrapped up in Ben’s touch and kisses that she didn’t care anymore. A soft moan escaped her throat as he nibbled on her jawline and his lips finally found hers. She leaned into him as her fingers found his hair, pulling his lips closer to her. His tongue breached her lips, and she tasted the sweetness that was only Ben. She swallowed a moan from him, and she could almost feel the pleasure that vibrated from his body.

“Hey, stop eating my friend’s face,” Rose scolded as the screen door slammed behind Finn and her.

Rey giggled as Ben and she parted, and Ben blushed that sweet color she loved on his face.

He watched her as he said, “She was nervous and worrying, so I distracted her.” A cocky grin spread across his face. She shifted in his lap, and he hissed as she rubbed against his hardened cock under her. His eyes narrowed, and it was her turn to mischievously smile at him. _Two can play that game, Ben._

He swallowed hard, and she watched his Adam’s apple bob as his eyes pleaded with her. He had worked himself up into a stiff predicament with their kiss and was at the mercy of Rey, who was sitting on top of said stiffness.

A frustrated sound came from Rose. Rey’s eyes met hers, and she sighed. “Rose, what’s up?”

Rose giggled as looked at Ben, whose head was now resting on Rey’s arm. “Probably Ben’s dick, but that’s not important. I talked to Poe about your situation…”

“You told Poe?” Rey cried aloud as she stood up, and her body screamed at the loss of Ben’s warmth under her.

“Yeah, I did. Well, not exactly the angel part, and he knew I wasn’t telling him everything. So, that will be up to you to tell him the rest when you go pick up the documents for Ben that Poe is going to acquire for him.”

Ben shifted in his chair and pulled Rey back into his lap. She squealed as her legs fell out for under her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her flush against his chest. “What documents?” he asked as he sighed and rubbed Rey’s arm soothingly.

Rose counted them on her fingers. “Important things like driver’s license, social security card, birth certificate, bank account info, credit cards. A plane contract to fly into Albuquerque the other night. You know… the paper trail you need to get suspicion off you with the First Order. Poe has a friend in Albuquerque that does all that.” Rey was stunned, and Rose laughed softly. “Don’t ask what he uses it for. I told him to use the name Ben Solo that you gave the First Order people and the other info you told me. Poe will make up the rest.”

Finn collected the cups from the table and took them to the sink. “Poe is going to want to full story when you go pick up everything tomorrow. Or,” he said flippantly, “you can just tell him tonight.”

“He’s coming to the bar tonight?” Rey asked quietly. Ben pulled her a bit closer to him, and he kissed her shoulder. She didn’t understand the guilt of her reaction to the news, especially with Ben’s arms around her.

Finn grabbed his beer and finished it off. “Yes. He will. It’s going to be so much fun.” Rey couldn’t tell if Finn was being sarcastic or for real, but she didn’t ask him to clarify. He put his bottle in the recycle bin and clapped his hands together. “And I know this is a bit earlier than we planned to go into town, but I don’t think I can sit here anymore. Besides, I’m already hungry.”

“I’ll go get my purse,” Rey said as Ben’s arms released her, and he helped her stand. He leaned forward into her as he adjusted his cock in his jeans and whispered in her ear. “I can’t wait until we’re alone tonight.” She gasped quietly, and her heart raced as the sound of his voice sent pleasure coursing through her body. _Alone_. She was going to be alone later with him after a night of dancing and drinking with friends. She decided to drink the bare minimum so she could remember everything and anything they decide to do. And she could think of plenty of things she wanted to do to him.

She glanced at him as he walked to the front door. He met her eyes and winked at her as he opened the door for Rose and Finn. A shiver ran through her as she grabbed her purse from her dresser. He is going to drive her crazy all night because she knew his touches meant more now. That his kisses meant he loved her. But now he knew that those things from her meant so much more now too. That morning meant a lot to both of them when his body brought her to such ecstasy, and that could only get better as they moved their relationship forward. Which is what she wanted to do very much. _Tonight_.

She locked the door as she stepped through the doorway as she closed the door behind her. Ben stood there by Finn’s sedan with the back door open and his arm resting on the hood of the car, watching her on the front porch. Rose was already in the passenger seat, and Finn had the car started.

She ran down the steps and into Ben’s arms, hugging him before she scooted into the back seat. Ben tucked himself into the back, his legs pulled up to avoid pushing against Rose’s seat, and closed the door. Rey helped him to buckle since the back seat was a tight fit for him. He smiled at her as he took her hand and pulled it to his lips to kiss.

She couldn’t stop thinking about him. All of him. How was she going to be to focus on conversations? How was she going to get through the night knowing that they should have just stayed at home?

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, “I wasn’t going to let you miss spending time with your friends. This night is very important to Kaydel.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Rose scolded from the front seat. “You two keep your hands to yourself. Don’t make me separate you.”

Rey smiled as she heard Ben chuckle before she turned to look out the window. She felt his hand released hers, and he put his warm palm on her knee. His thumb stroked the outside of her knee, and she longed for his hand to travel further up onto her thigh under her skirt. He sighed shakily next to her, and she relaxed back into the seat.

She could feel Rose’s gaze on her, and Rey looked back at her. Rose gave her a shy smile, and Rey knew she had been teasing her earlier. Rey leaned into Ben as she put her head on his arm. He twisted his body toward her and put an arm around her, the warmth of his palm on her knee leaving her. Her head rested against his broad chest, and he kissed the top of her head.

Feeling him under her was the most satisfying feeling, and she couldn’t wait until they were home again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner had been good for Rey. She had not laughed so hard in such a long time. Ben had grinned at her so broadly, and his laugh warmed her. She had forgotten how much she missed spending time with Finn and Rose. They talked about anything and everything as they devoured the hamburgers that Chewie had made so expertly. But Ben’s presence was a constant reminder of the promises to come.

His comforting touch was on her shoulder, on the small of the back, on her hand, or on her knee. He was patient and polite even though her thoughts of him were raging within her of what she was going to do to him when they got home. She knew her wandering thoughts were affecting him. His small groans and light touches as he sat beside her thrilled her, knowing that he was hearing every thought.

She knew she was torturing him. She was torturing herself. Every time she tried to stop her thoughts about touching his pale broad chest, she would brush up against him, and the thoughts began again. Then that would move to her wondering what the rest of his body looked like. She knew what he felt like but seeing it would be a different experience. Feeling his soft skin under her fingertips… she just couldn’t help it. Maybe they really should have stayed at the house.

“Rey,” he whispered roughly in her ear, and she turned her head, realizing he was so close to her lips. She wished that she could kiss him. No, not kiss him. Devour him completely. His eyes slipped closed, and she knew. She knew he wanted her badly too.

Rose or Finn would draw their attention back to the conversation, but she almost knew what he was thinking as his fingers grazed the inside of her thigh just above the knee. She really did try to stay on task, and she participated in the conversation. She really did.

By the time they left the diner, Rey was ready to meet everyone else at the Outlander Bar. Finn drove over to the bar, and when the lit sign came into view, Rey could feel the excitement in the pit of her stomach. She smiled broadly at Ben, and he returned her smile as he helped her exit the car.

The sun was on the verge of setting, and the sky was filled with brilliant shades of red and orange. They walked hand in hand into the bar only to be greeted warmly by Poe. He threw his arms around Rose to hug her, making sure that his beer didn’t spill. Rey felt anxious she was as his eyes landed on her, flicking briefly to Ben before Poe pulled Rey into a warm hug.

“Sunshine! You’re here! Kaydel will be so excited,” Poe yelled over the noise of the crowded bar. “We need to talk later, but until then, Jannah has a couple of high top tables over at the end of the dance floor in front of the stage.” Poe turned to Ben when he released Rey from his hug and held out his hand. Ben took it in greeting. “Good to see you again, Ben. Can’t wait for our little talk,” Poe said matter-of-factly like it was a usual business deal.

Ben’s voice was steady and firm when he answered Poe. “I think we should speak privately about it in your office tomorrow.”

Poe studied Ben for a moment and nodded. “Okay. Can you be at my office at eleven tomorrow morning?”

Ben glanced at Rey, and she watched his Adam’s apple bob slowly. “Better make it noon. We have plans in the morning.”

Poe nodded. “Noon it is. Oh, and I need a picture of you to send to my friend. So, make sure I get one before you leave tonight.”

Poe turned to greet Finn, and Rey’s hand squeezed Ben’s. “What plans?” she whispered in his ear.

She felt his breath against her neck as he moved to whisper in her ear, and it shot shivers down her spine. “I plan on keeping you in bed as long as possible tomorrow, Rey,” he breathed into her ear before he sucked her lobe into his mouth.

Her fingers grabbed the front of his shirt to steady herself. _Yes. I want that._

She felt his smile.

“Rey,” Finn called her out of her bliss. “Why don’t you head over to the table, and I’ll get a couple of pitchers of beer for all of us to share.”

She nodded at him as she dragged Ben with her as she followed Poe head through the crowd. The noise of the bar was a loud murmur of many voices along with Kaydel’s band setting up on stage. _The Rebels_ consisted of Kaydel, Jessika Pava, Kare Kun, and Tallie Lintra and they played popular cover songs. Kaydel was on lead vocals while Jessika was on guitar, Kare was on drums, and Tallie was on bass guitar. They played mostly rock, but they did some grunge, jazz, and country.

Kaydel waved to them and hopped down from the stage to run over to give out hugs. Ben also received a big hug, and Rey could tell that Kaydel was so nervously excited.

“You guys are here! I am so excited that you were able to make it,” she said as she hugged Rey. “It really means a lot that you are here, Rey. I miss seeing you.”

Rey felt tears prickle in her eyes. “I’m glad I’m here too.”

Kaydel took a deep breath and gave Jannah a sweet smile. “Here I go,” she said softly.

Jannah took her hand and squeezed it. “You got this,” Jannah said confidently. “I believe in you.”

A warm smile spread across Kaydel’s face. “Yes, I do. Thanks to you.” She returned the squeeze and ran up onto the stage.

Kaydel grabbed the mike and yelled, “What’s up, everyone?” People gathered in front of the stage as a shout went up as Jessika began to play. “We’re the Rebels and…” Her words melted into their first song, “Brighter Than the Sun” by Colbie Caillat.

As they listened to the band and watched the people on the dance floor, Ben hovered over her as he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her. His stubble on his face caught the fine hairs on her head as he leaned into her. As she turned in her chair, she reached up and moved her fingertips across his jaw.

“You’re all scratchy.” She looked at the fine dark hair on his jawline and his upper lip. “I kind of like it.”

He grinned at her. “Yeah, well, it itches like crazy. I forgot to do it before we left. I guess I didn’t because I really like it when you do it.” She thought back to the last time she shaved him and the way they had kissed as she rode his lap. He blushed a bit, and she could hardly see her favorite color on his skin in the dim lighting. “I really like it a lot,” he whispered hotly into her ear, and he kissed her on her neck just behind her ear. Her heart raced as a thrill permeated her with his tender kiss.

The band’s first set went by quickly. Rey recognized songs by Paramore, Taylor Swift, Fiona Apple, and Melissa Etheridge. There were others she didn’t know. The beer flowed, but Rey and Ben kept their intake to a minimum. Rey let Rose and Jannah drag her onto the dance floor. She smiled so much that her face hurt. She glanced over at Ben, his intense gaze watching her as he sipped out of his glass. Finn and Poe engaged him in conversation, and she watched as Ben laughed at something Poe said.

“So, Rey,” Jannah said over the music, “you guys are getting pretty serious.”

Rose huffed playfully, “Yeah, I caught him eating her mouth earlier. I tell you these young people.”

Rey laughed and playfully nudged Rose with her shoulder. “Watch it you. I know what kinky things you do with Finn.”

“No kink-shaming me, Rey,” Rose laughed.

“Whose kink-shaming? I just admire your sex life,” Rey retorted. “Mine has been non-existent for so long that I may have forgotten everything.”

“Somehow, I feel like yours is just beginning,” Jannah said with an arched eyebrow. “And what a mountain of a man.” Jannah flicked her gaze toward the bar. “Oh! There’s Beaumont, and he looks lost. I’d better show him where we are.” She headed over to him through the crowd.

Rose studied Rey for a moment. “Do you still have your implant?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Of course. I just got it last year. No reason for me to have it but on the chance that I met someone.”

“Well, it appears you have,” Rose said as she glanced at Ben. “Just be careful, Rey.”

Rey looked at her curiously. “Why do I need to be careful?”

Rose shook her head. “Be careful with him. He’s fragile.”

Rey laughed. “Have you seen the man? I swear that he can bench press Finn’s car.”

Rose giggled and pushed Rey’s arm. “No. Not like that. Rey, you didn’t see him when Finn and I got there this afternoon. He was so upset. He looked broken.”

Rey glanced over at Ben, and he looked away from Finn, catching her eyes. A small, shy smile played on his lips. She thought she was a mess, but Ben – he didn’t have much. Just her and this life that had been thrust upon him. His punishment. Well, he had told her that he didn’t think of it as punishment anymore now that she was in his life. She remembered the look on his face when he had said that he thought she had left him. Like she was never going to come back. That she had abandoned him. She didn’t want him to feel that way ever again.

Rey nodded, and Rose squeezed her hand. Just then, Beaumont greeted Rose and hugged her.

“Rose!” Beaumont exclaimed. “You’re back! How was your trip?”

“Well, you know family stuff. It was nice for a bit but it is good to be back home,” Rose laughed.

“Hey, Rey,” Beaumont said. “Good to see you again. Is Ben here? I have something I want to talk about with him.”

“Yeah,” Rey smiled. “He’s over there talking with Jannah.” Beaumont joined Ben and Jannah, and Rey shook her head. “Hopefully, they don’t start talking about historical events again, or Ben and I will be here all night.”

Rose looked stunned. “When did that happen?”

Rey was confused. “What?”

“Ben seems quite popular.”

Rey watched Ben as Beaumont talked animatedly with him as Jannah watched on nodding. Ben had friends. They were her friends too, but he had people who were excited about him being here. She wondered if Ben understood that he wasn’t alone anymore.

“Can we slow it down for a minute?” Kaydel said, her voice amplified by the mike. “I would like Jannah to come up to the stage, please.”

Jannah looked a bit confused as Ben nodded at her. She walked up to the stage, and Kaydel took her hand.

“Jannah, you have been my rock and my inspiration. You’ve dried my tears and laughed with me. And now I hope you feel the same way. Well, here goes… I love you.”

Jannah covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. Rey felt Ben come up behind her as she stood in the crowd.

“This is why you needed to be here, Rey,” Ben whispered. “It was so important that all their friends were here to support them.”

Jannah hugged Kaydel then pulled her into a kiss. The crowd erupted into applause and Rey’s hands hurt from clapping so hard. Ben hugged her.

“They’re your friends too, Ben.”

“I know. I heard you earlier. But they don’t mean the same as you do to me,” he sighed into her neck before he kissed her cheek.

Jessika began to play, and Kaydel held onto Jannah’s hand as she sang “How Do I Live” by LeAnn Rimes. Ben turned Rey around, and as pulled her into his arms, he began to sway. Rey’s arm came up around his neck.

“Are you dancing with me, Ben Solo?” she asked coyly.

He smiled at his new name on her lips. “I think I am. That’s what everyone else is doing.”

Rey glanced around at the dancing couples around them. Slow dancing was a form of intimacy that Rey had never really had before. Not in this way. The little bit of dancing she had done at school dances didn’t count as she moved in Ben’s strong arms. The way he held her, the way his large hand caressed the small of her back. His thumb stroked her cheek as his hand spanned from her jaw into her hair.

The words of the song poured over her. _You’re my world, my heart, my soul and if you leave Baby you would take away everything good in my life…_

She went up onto her toes and kissed him. His soft lips moved over hers, and she welcomed his tongue into her mouth, tasting the bitter taste of the hops as their kiss deepened. Her body was pressed hard against his, and she didn’t care who saw.

_Without you there’d be no sun in my sky. There would be no love in my life. There’d be no world left for me…_

She pulled away from him, panting. “We need to go home. Now.” She needed him. This was not enough. She wanted him naked and breathing hard on her bed as they devoured each other.

He swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay.”

She walked over to Finn and Rose as they were dancing. Finn already had his keys in his hand and was handing them to her.

“Take it. Rose lives around the corner,” Finn said as he looked her over. They stopped dancing so Rose could hug Rey. “So, are you off to deflower an angel?”

Rey scoffed at him as she blushed. “Thanks for the keys, Finn. I’ll bring it back to you tomorrow when we come into town to see Poe.” His brow arched at her non-answer.

“Oh and Rey? Have fun,” Rose said playfully. “And don’t blow his mind too much.”

Finn smiled at her, and then he hugged her. “I’m glad you for you, Peanut,” he whispered.

“Tell Jannah and Kaydel congratulations for us.”

Rose smiled. “We will. I’m sure they’ll understand. Drive safe.”

Rey smiled as she returned to Ben. “Let’s go,” she breathed as she took his hand.

Her pulse raced as the wove between all the people. When they burst out into the evening air, a chill had settled into the air, and Rey shivered. The weight of Ben’s hand in hers was a welcomed reminder that her loneliness was behind her. She fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. Ben’s hands were on her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head before he headed to the passenger side. When the door was unlocked, she climbed in and reached across to unlock Ben’s door. The door groaned as Ben opened his, and the car dipped as he sat down. The two doors shut, and Rey braced herself on the steering wheel as she breathed.

Ben studied her. “You know, we can go back inside and not do this,” he said quietly.

She leaned back in the driver’s seat and jiggled the keys in her hand. He was right. They could go back in and just go home later. Then they could climb into bed like they had the previous few evenings and just curl into each other as they went to sleep. She looked over at him. He was quiet, waiting. It was her decision. She reached across the seat and grabbed his neck to pull his face to hers so she could kiss him. His hand held her wrist as they kissed.

“Buckle up. We’re heading home,” she said firmly as she released him. She grabbed her seat belt and buckled as she heard him doing the same. The key slipped into the ignition, and she turned it, the engine roaring to life. She flipped the headlights on as she put it in reverse to leave the parking space.

She took a deep breath as she switched gears to leave the parking lot, knowing that this was going to change their relationship forever. And she was looking forward to it. Very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> [IN the Stillness of Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery
> 
> Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.
> 
> Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.
> 
> Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey show each other their love in every way. But with all things, there are consequences to their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope everyone is doing well. Life is keeping me busy although some of my projects have finished up finally. I feel the ending of this story coming closer so I will update the chapter count as soon as I know. Plus please notice there are new tags.
> 
> Thank you again for such wonderful comments. Please continue to send love through your kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Let me know what you are thinking of the story and what you think is to come. 
> 
> Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! <3

**Chapter 12**

_There was no world,_

_no land, no god_

_or heaven or earth_

_outside of their two bodies_

_naked and trembling_

_in the act of love._

  * _Roman Payne_



Her house was dark and unwelcoming. She had forgotten to turn on the porch light, but the headlights illumined the front of the house as she pulled up and parked. She could hear Ben breathing next to her, soft and steady, his hands resting on his knees. She glanced at him, and he turned to look at her. He was waiting. Waiting for her to move. To decide. He vibrated with anticipation.

She glanced back at the porch. Her house was just an empty shell waiting to be filled. Cold and alone. Before it had been a place to eat, sleep, and to relax. It was a place that she had no real connection. A place she could walk easily away from. But with him, this cold, lonely place was warm. He filled it with something that she had never really had – a feeling of belonging. She felt comfort within his orbit. Felt the love he had for her and she for him. Because of him, home was no longer a place. It was a person.

She grabbed her purse and placed Finn’s car keys deep within. She switched off the headlights, and the house was plunged into darkness again.

The night sky gave them little light with a small sliver of moon and the distant stars. The car doors creaked as they opened and closed them. She paused a moment to let her eyes adjust to the near darkness to make her way to the porch. She pulled her house keys out of her purse side pocket as she climbed the last of the steps to the front door. She could feel him behind her like a quiet presence in the back of her mind.

As she tried to unlock the door, her hands began to shake, and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders to help steady her. The key slipped in, and she turned it, feeling like the world around them fell away when the door swung open. It was a quiet thing like a vacuum of space where her heart was the only thing beating hard, the sound of it rushing in her ears. His touch steadied her mind as her body threatened to make her feet carry her far away from her fear.

She turned to him, searching for his face to know that he was still there with her. His hands found her face as they cradled it gently, his thumbs caressing her cheeks, his fingers touching just behind her ears and in her hair. His lips were so close to hers, and she could feel his breath on her face.

“This is not something fleeting, Rey. Whatever happens – it means everything to me. You are everything to me,” he barely whispered with an ache in his voice. “I never understood love until you.”

She fought the sob that threatened to escape her.

“I know. I feel it too,” he breathed and kissed her. The kiss stole her breath as she let him hold her up, suspended in the love they felt between them. His lips moved softly against hers, and her hands gripped his jacket lapels. She felt like time had stopped, and a warm feeling moved through her chest.

He pulled away from her and looked up at the porch roof like he could see beyond it. He laughed softly, and he said something so low that she strained to try to hear. When their eyes met, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he stepped over the threshold into the dark house. He kicked his foot back and the door shut behind him as he moved through the living room and into her bedroom.

He softly put her back onto her feet and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, down his arms, and to the floor. She dropped her purse onto the ground and kicked off her shoes. She bit her lower lip. She didn’t like how dark the room was. She couldn’t see his eyes or the rest of him.

“Hold on,” she whispered as she put a steadied hand on his chest. She moved around the bed and turned on her side table lamp. She blinked a bit to allow her eyes to adjust and then closed her eyes. A hand took hers, and she opened her eyes. He was adoringly staring down at her, and his index finger took a strand of hair and twisted around it.

“So much better,” he said softly, his voice so loud in the quietness of the house. She smiled at him. Her nerves were on edge, and she felt it in the pit of her stomach. She was afraid to touch him. Afraid that he wouldn’t like how she felt or the noises she was going to make. She was afraid she would disappoint him. Maybe he felt the same way.

She took a deep breath. No. He wanted to be here with her.

“Are you sure that you won’t be punished by your father for doing this?” she asked meekly.

“I’m not an angel anymore, Rey. I was cast down from Heaven. I bleed and feel emotions. I am human,” he said firmly with conviction in his voice. “Even if I could go back, I wouldn’t. I chose this life. I chose you, Rey.”

She nodded as a single tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away as she laughed lightly. No one had chosen her like that. Chosen her over eternal bliss. He smiled at her knowingly.

“Okay, then we are wearing far too many clothes,” she mused. She removed her shirt and tossed it toward her hamper. He forgot to breathe as he stared at her bra and his shaking hand reached out toward it. His thumb skimmed over the black lace on her nipple, and it pebbled at his touch. His eyes flicked up at hers. They were wild in awe and his mouth slightly parted.

“Rey,” he breathed as he pulled her into a kiss.

She tugged on the hem of his shirt, and he released her lips long enough to pull his shirt off, the fabric sliding through his fingers to the floor as he pulled her into another kiss. She moved her hands over the hard muscles of his broad chest as they moved up into his hair. The silky strands of his hair slipped through her fingers as they deepened their kiss.

She felt the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed, and his arm went around her back to support her as he laid her down gently. He hovered over her as he kissed her and his hand came to her breast again, his fingers tender in their touch. His kiss moved across her jaw and down her neck. She panted as she arched her back to unhook her bra, freeing her breasts. He groaned when he beheld the dusty rose peaks of her breasts. His kisses led to one of those peaks and licked before he pulled it into his mouth. She moaned as her hands flew to his hair and gripped it to hold him there as he sucked and lapped her skin. She watched as he worshipped her body, the small sounds of pleasure rumbling in his chest. He looked up adoringly as he moved to the other breast. His tongue flicked out at her nipple, and she gasped before he pulled the nub into his mouth to begin his administrations again, his thumb strumming the other nipple.

Her breath quickened as he pulled off her.

“So beautiful,” he whispered. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

She could hardly breathe. Panting, they looked at each other. A fleeting moment of fear crossed his face, and she grabbed his face as she stretched up to kiss him. _Don’t leave me._

He wrapped his arms around her in an answer as he continued to kiss her, laying her back down. She pushed on his chest, and he rolled over. She followed him, attached by her lips and the arm around her, and straddled his hips. His stubble scratched her lips as it was her turn to kiss his jaw. She lightly bit his chin and continued down his throat via his Adam’s apple to his chest. She could feel his eyes on her as her she licked and kissed across his collarbone. She paid special attention to the beauty marks that spotted his skin as she wished to kiss and lick every one of them that she found.

As she sat up, she smiled mischievously as she gazed at him, her fingers grazing across his skin. The muscles were not as sharp as when she had first seen his chest just a few days before. It was like the time with her had softened the edges of him. Her fingers touched the ridges of his stomach, and he watched her with apprehensive eyes. She paused a moment when she noticed that he didn’t have a navel. Her finger moved over the smooth skin where it would have been, and she looked up at him, surprised.

“My father spoke, and I was created. I was not born, Rey.” He touched her navel softly with his thumb.

She followed the fine, dark hair that was at her fingertips down to the waistband of his jeans, and her fingers stroked it as she thought. She could feel the hardness of his cock at the apex of her thigh and bit her lower lip. He was breathless as he watched her, waiting to see what she was doing next.

She climbed off the bed and found the closure of her skirt. The zipper dragged down slowly before the skirt fell to the ground revealing her black lace underwear. A soft groan escaped from Ben’s lips as his hands clutched the sheets. He watched her grab the snap of his jeans, and she undid it and pulled the zipper carefully down. Her fingertip brushed lightly across his bulge, and Ben sat up, pulling her into a kiss as his hands moved down her body to her hips. She was barely taller than him as she stood, and her hands cradled his face, her hair becoming a curtain around their faces. He groaned into her mouth as one of his hands moved to her bottom, caressing it, while the other traveled up her spine.

The feel of his hands on her body was electric, sending pulses through her skin. He broke their kiss and studied her face. His eyes darted across her face from her kiss swollen lips to her searching eyes. She grabbed his hand from her bottom and pulled it to her apex, pressing his palm against her. The lace of her underwear was almost unbearably wet. He looked at his hand then back up into her eyes, and a knowing look crossed them as he pulled her into another kiss. His fingertips played with the top of the lace before he plunged his fingers under the fabric and into her folds. Their moans mingled as he brushed her clit, and their kiss deepened. Before she knew it, the lace was falling away as he pushed it down her body, leaving her fully revealed before him. His fingers rubbed between her folds, and she could feel the beginnings of her orgasm building. When one of his fingers found her entrance and pushed inside, she broke their kiss and panted as she closed her eyes to feel every touch and sensation. His breath was shallow as he watched her, her hands gripping his shoulders.

“Oh, Rey,” he breathed, and she could hear the awe in his voice, his need. A second finger joined the first as he pumped his fingers in and out. His body shook as she clung to him. She felt like she was wave about to crash into the shore – the anticipation of the moment building in her as his fingers pulled such pleasure. She could feel his excitement building, and when she opened her eyes to look at him, he was staring intensely at her face. His breath was shaky, and the speed of his finger increased. Her breath hitched, and her orgasm rushed through her as she clung to him, singing his name. His breath was rough as his fingers slowed, and he pulled her into a deep kiss. She collapsed into his arms, sated and content. She shrieked and giggled in surprise as he pulled her onto the bed, laying her head against the pillows as she watched him shuffle out of his jeans. She bit her lower lip as she watched him crawl up the bed to her.

“And to think, I didn’t think that you could become more beautiful. That was,” his voice quietened as he studied her for a moment. They panted as he tried to voice his thoughts. “You are so incredible, Rey.” He hesitated for a moment, then he softly added, “Do you still want me?”

“I will always want you, Benodiel,” she whispered as she touched his lips with her fingertips, her eyes locked on his amber ones. He shuttered as his real name fell from her lips. She sat up slowly, and he sat back on his heels. Her hands brushed the tops of his shoulder before they traveled down his chest slowly. “And again, you are still wearing too many clothes.”

Her fingers touched the edge of his boxer briefs. His cock was harder than before, and the dark weeping tip was peeking over the waistband. Her thumb rubbed the top of it, feeling the softness as she spread his pre-cum over the head. He groaned as he watched her. She could feel the vibration of the air between them, and she slowly peeled down his underwear, freeing his cock. It bobbed tall and broad, rising out of a bed of thick, curly, black hair. The head of his cock touched at the top of the trail of hair on his lower stomach, where his navel would have been. Rey swallowed hard at the sight of him. He was much bigger than she had previously thought he was with what she could only feel through his clothes. As he pushed his underwear down the rest of his legs and tossed it over the side of the bed, it bobbed as if it was beckoning her to come closer.

He blushed and let out a shaky breath as he tilted her chin back up towards his face. “I promise to never leave you unless you ask me too. Will you have me?” His voice was reverent and soft as he breathed hard, his hands resting at her thighs.

Her fingers brushed the stubble on his jaw as her fingers wove into his hair, pulling him closer to kiss him. Their lips met, and his hand braced her back as he slowly lowered her back to the bed, his warm body on top of her. He thrust through her folds, grinding into her. Pleasure and anticipation rushed through her as his lips moved gently over hers. He pulled back from her, breaking their kiss, and gave her a shy smile that melted her heart. He huffed as he looked down to where their bodies met at her apex and grabbed his cock. He moved it through her folds, looking for her entrance until it rested there, his skin hot and flush. He glanced back up to her as he pushed slowly into her, inch by inch. Rey’s breath caught as he made a choking sound. His body tensed as he continued to push forward. A long moan escaped her throat, and she arched her back.

“Oh, Rey,” he whispered, and a desperate groan came from him. His arms trembled as he continued to thrust slowly into her. Soon, he was cradled full inside her, warm and full, and he panted roughly above her as he watched her face. “I never imagined it would feel like this,” he breathed.

She grabbed his shoulders and shifted her hips then nodded. _Move Ben._ He obeyed and pulled back slightly and thrust back into her. He shuttered in pleasure then he began to move more enthusiastically, his pace steadying. She was having a hard time catching her breath as each of his thrusts seemed to knock it out of her with as deep as he was going. He was hitting places deep inside she knew no one had ever touched before. Her orgasm began to build again, the warmth in her stomach growing with each snap of his hips. He was pulling sounds for her and moaned in turn. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring herself closer to him, and his rhythm shuttered briefly. He lunged forward and kissed her lips hungrily as his hand caressed her bottom to pull her up even more. They moaned into their kiss, and his thrusts quickened. She could feel herself rushing to the edge of that abyss that she wanted to fall over with him.

He pulled away from their kiss and watched her in awe as he thrust hard into her, their skin slapping wet. Her breath caught then she grabbed his shoulder as a wail came from her as her body fluttered deep inside, and she fell over the edge into her orgasm, glorious and satisfied. His rhythm stuttered as his eyes grew wider as he groaned loudly as he explosively came deep inside her. He released into her over and over as his thrusts slowed, grunting each time he spasmed inside her.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck and breathed hard. She wrapped her arms around him as a blur of emotions flowed through her. He laughed softly then kissed her neck before he lifted his head to gaze into her face. She took an unsteady breath as her heart raced. She could feel his cock softening inside her as she etched his jaw with her fingers. His flush face was so beautiful. His hair sweaty and disheveled. His eyes bright and shining with so much love that felt like she was going to burst. She never felt more complete than at that moment. It was like their hearts, their minds, and their souls were one.

He kissed her again deeply, their tongues mingling before he rolled off her to lay on his back next to her. He brushed his hand through his hair as he huffed. They looked at each other, and he pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. She sighed in contentment, and his fingers lightly trailed up and down her spine. He kissed the top of her head as he returned her sigh. As she hitched her leg over his, she felt a trickle of his essence spill out of her and down her thigh. They rested that way for a moment, Rey gazing into his face, soft and relaxed. Then his brows furrowed, and he looked down at her. He sat up, and she followed his motion, sitting next to him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, worried that he was displeased with what just happened.

He cradled her head between his large hands. “Rey, think of something. Anything,” he insisted. There was a tinge of fear in his voice.

She thought of the moment when she found him, unconscious and alone, his face softly lit by his burning wing. About how he was beautiful even then to her.

She could see the panic in his eyes, and he looked at her face, searching for her thoughts.

“Ben, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” she said, her voice shaking as she grabbed his wrists.

He swallowed hard and took a deep, shuttering breath. When he did speak, it was barely a whisper. “I can’t hear your thoughts anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> [IN the Stillness of Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery
> 
> Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.
> 
> Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.
> 
> Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey come to an understanding about the loss of his abilities. They meet with Poe and find out some new information about First Order Security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I feel like we are turning a corner in our story and it will be coming to an end very soon. I hope you are continuing to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> Thank you again for such wonderful comments. Please continue to send love through your kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Let me know what you are thinking of the story and what you think is to come.
> 
> Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! <3

**Chapter 13**

_We lose ourselves_

_in the things we love._

_We find ourselves_

_there, too._

  * _Kristin Martz_



She stroked his wrists with her thumbs as he held her face. She could see the terror in his eyes. The confusion. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. Her room smelled like him, her, and sex. It was intoxicating, but she needed to focus.

“Ben, it’s going to be fine,” she whispered as she opened to eyes, searching his face. “I’m here.”

He relaxed a moment as he watched her.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ben.”

He sighed deeply and pulled her into a hug. He was trembling in her arms. “I know,” he breathed.

But she knew what he was thinking. If he doesn’t have that ability, what else does he not have? His heartbeat was fast as she rested her head on his chest. Strong and reassuring. But this is what he wanted, right? To be human? What if he is regretting his choice to be with her? What if he doesn’t want her anymore?

She felt the panic rising in her and pushed away from him. The tears pricked at the side of her eyes, her breath quick as one tear fell loose down her cheek. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

“Rey, breath,” he whispered in her ear. She responded to the soft, low sound of his voice, and the tension began to drain away from her body.

“Do you regret wanting to be human? Being with me?” she asked quietly as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. Soft kisses on her neck. She felt if he hadn’t slept with her, he would have had a chance to go back with his family. That maybe they would have taken him back.

He groaned. “No, Rey. I want to be with you. It just surprised me.” He shifted on the bed and pulled her into his lap. Her arms went easily around his neck, and she buried her face against his neck, breathing him in. “It’s something that had always been there, and now it’s gone.”

He kissed her on her forehead as his hand moved gently up and down her back, soothingly. She felt herself melting into him. His thumb skimmed the side of her breast, and one of his hands came to rest on her hip. They sat that way for a while, listening to each other breathe. His skin was warm under her fingers as she traced the ridges on his chest and stomach. His muscles flinched as she did, but he did not complain. He was already hardening again under her, and his breath was hot against her forehead as his breathing quickened.

She pulled away to look up into warm eyes. There was a softness in them as he studied her, pushing the hair away from her face.

“I love you,” he whispered against her cheek as he peppered her with soft kisses until he reached her lips. He breathed a sigh as his lips moved with hers. She felt herself being dipped backward to the mattress as she continued to kiss him. His lips were the most amazing and the softest she ever felt. _Mine._ She loved how they were hers. Her hands cradled his face as her back touched the sheets. His hands roamed down her body, caressing her breasts, her waist, her bottom as he repositioned himself over her and between her thighs.

His cock was hard again and rubbing through her wet folds. He groaned as he kissed down her neck. He didn’t have read her mind as her body rose to meet him eagerly. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer as his cock nudged her entrance. It felt like he was coming home. She lifted her hips to push him in a bit and groaned into his hair as she clung to him like a lifeline.

He pushed to the hilt in one firm push, their hips touching.

“Fuck,” she groaned. It was so much better than last time. Like he belonged there. Like she had been fully claimed.

When he began to move, she already felt the desperation in his touch as if he was afraid she was going to disappear. She felt the same as her body rose to meet each of his thrusts. It was not enough. She wanted more.

Her whispers became more insistent. “More.” “Faster.” “Deeper.” She begged for release as that ache and warmth built up quickly inside her with each movement and touch he bestowed on her body. Like a silent prayer. Like worship. And how he worshiped her body.

She breathed her love over his lips before she kissed him deeply as he touched places inside her that only he could touch. He whispered of his infinite love with each touch, kiss, lick, and suck on her skin. She felt the sheen of sweat between their bodies from the heat they were making. The slap of his hips made an obscene noise with all the wetness from her. His moans and groans matched hers. He filled her so beautifully with each pass like they had been made for each other.

He whispered into her ear, “You’re mine. Always been mine.” And a growl came from his throat. It sent her tumbling over the edge, and he quickly followed her, willingly. Together. Like that was what they always were meant to be. She could feel his hot seed painting her deep inside with each thrust until he rested, nestled deep within her. They breathed heavily in each other’s arms, clinging to the bond they had forged. He shivered as one last shot of cum left him to rest within her.

His body was warm and heavy on top of her, a comforting feeling, and she sighed in contentment. His lips were on her again, kissing her deeply and their tongues tasting each other.

“I just want to stay here forever,” he sighed as he rolled off her before he pulled her to his side. His cock slid out, and a trickle of their combined fluids rushed from her. He kissed her on her forehead as she nestled into his sweaty chest. He was glistening and smelled like both of them. They were both a mess, but she didn’t care. Sleep was calling her as he huffed next to her.

The night was hot in her room, and she kicked the covers down away from them. She looked up at him, feeling the love that filled her heart. He smiled at her before he kissed her lips tenderly.

“So worth it,” he whispered as he brushed the hair away from her face. She felt herself blush as she smiled.

“Always,” she breathed as her eyes closed. He sighed deeply, and his arm wrapped around her, his other hand holding hers. And that was the last thought as sleep took her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stood at the stove, making pancakes the next morning as she waited for Ben to get dressed. She blushed at the thought of him. They had made love again when they had woken up, his tender touch and kisses pulling her over the cliff that she always climbed when he was deep inside her. They had both had been a sticky, sweaty mess, so she dragged him into the bathroom where she shaved him then they had cleaned the evenings and morning activities off them in the shower, leading them to have sex again in the shower.

She giggled to herself as she flipped the pancake in the pan. He was insatiable, and she was more than willing to accommodate him over and over. At least she was dressed now, and it would make it more difficult for him to get inside her. Her denim shorts and t-shirt hugged her body as she stood barefoot in the kitchen.

She started another pancake when he walked into the kitchen quietly. He stood behind her close and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the nape of her neck. She smiled broadly as he worked his way up her neck to just behind her ear.

“Good morning,” he whispered lowly in her ear, his voice deep and husky. Her body shivered as he pulled her tighter to him.

“Good morning. Are you hungry?” she said as she flipped the pancake.

“Yes. Starving,” he whispered as he latched onto her lobe and ground into her bottom with his hard, clothed cock. “I want to have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner,” he growled.

She laughed as she started another pancake. “And you haven’t even eaten me out yet.”

His breath rushed out quickly as he stood up straighter. “I want to learn to do that.” His hands roamed under her shirt. “Your clothes are in the way,” he grumbled as he caressed her breasts with one hand and the other rest firmly against her stomach. He was making it very difficult to make pancakes as he touched her.

She moaned against him, the pan and pancake forgotten in front of her. The hand at her stomach went down to her waistband and unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, and they slid down her legs.

“Ben,” she squealed and could feel his smile against her cheek. His hand plunged into her underwear, fingers finding their way into her folds and brushing over her clit.

“Rey,” he breathed as he ground against her. “Want you so bad.”

She dropped the spatula and pushed the pancake filled pan off the stove before she grabbed the edge of the counter. His hand left her breast as he continued to stroke between her legs, and she could feel him undoing his belt and pants behind her. He sighed in relief as his cock came free from the confines of his pants and boxer briefs. His hand left her underwear long enough to push it down her thighs. He groaned as his cock rubbed between her thighs, and she gasped when he pushed himself home, deep inside her.

“Don’t ever leave me, Rey,” he rasped as his thrust quickly into her. His finger found her clit and rubbed it, and her breath hitched. His body was heavy against her as he held her with his arm across her chest.

“Never,” she said breathlessly as he fucked hard into her.

“You’re mine,” he breathed in her ear. “Mine.”

“Yes,” she said softly, and a long moan ripped through her as she came hard and fast. He pounded into her as he searched for his release, and when it came, he groaned into the nape of her neck, the vibration caused a shiver down her spine.

He eagerly kissed her on her neck, and she turned her head to meet his lips. She sighed and silently forgave him for interrupting her task as he righted her underwear and shorts, leaving kisses up and down her body. Finally, he stepped back and righted himself, tucking his cock back into his boxer briefs and pulling his pants back up.

She turned around with the spatula back in her hand, pointing at his chest. “I thought you said you were hungry?”

A delightful pink spread across his cheeks, up to his ears, and down his chest until she couldn’t see where it ended. “Sorry,” he said quietly as he kissed her nose. “I am starving.”

“I wonder why if you are using all your energy to fuck me,” she said firmly, and then she giggled at him. She sighed as she turned back to the pan, taking the finished pancake out of it. “But I don’t mind it, you know.”

She felt his smile against her hair. “I know,” he whispered before he kissed the back of her head. He left her to pulled the container of strawberries out of her fridge to put on the table and the syrup out of the cabinet. “Anything else?”

“The whipped cream,” she said as she flipped the last pancake. The empty bowl and spoon went into the sink.

He grabbed the whipped cream out of the fridge and placed it on the table. Two plates, two glasses, and silverware followed as he finished setting the table. He hugged her and kissed her cheek one more time before he went to grab the napkins and juice before sitting down. She put the last pancake on the pile on her plate and turned the stove off, pushing the pan to the back of the stove. He was eyeing the plate and her hungrily as she sat the plate in front of him.

They both devoured breakfast. Rey didn’t realize how hungry she was until the first bite passed through her lips. It seemed to be the same for Ben. She briefly thought about making more, but if they did, they were going to be late for their meeting with Poe. Apparently, they had fucked away their morning, and Rey was not complaining at all. She looked up at Ben and half expected him to grin cockishly at her, but he was finishing the last of his juice. Then she remembered that he couldn’t hear her thoughts anymore. She felt a sadness pass through her. Even though it annoyed the hell out of her sometimes, it was nice to know that she could drive him wild with her naughty thoughts. Now, he couldn’t hear them.

He glanced up at her, and his content look fell into concern. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “I just remembered that you couldn’t hear my thoughts anymore.”

“Yeah, well. I miss it too. Hearing all your naughty thoughts about me.” He stood to take the empty plates and glasses to the sink. “But now I get to hear all the wonderful sounds you make when I make love to you.” She felt the blush spread across her face when he looked back at her.

He washed the dishes as she put away the last of the strawberries and the whipped cream in the fridge and the syrup away in the cabinet. She picked up the towel and dried the dishes he had placed in the drain. They made quick work of the dishes before putting them away. He took the towel from her and dried his hands as he leaned against the counter, watching her as she leaned against the counter next to him.

“I guess we need to take Finn his car and make our meeting with Poe,” he sighed as he hung up the towel. He pulled her into a kiss and released her. “Shoes, then out the door.”

She nodded as she rushed into her room to put on her sneakers. The bed was still a mess from their activities, and she sighed as she threw the covers back on the bed.

He popped his head into her room. “Ready?”

She nodded and grabbed her purse off the floor. She locked the front door behind her. Ben was already at the car, and she unlocked it for him. By the time she got in the driver’s seat, Ben was buckled and looking at her anxiously.

“So, what do you think Poe has for us?” Ben asked as she started the car.

“Everything you need to start a new life here officially.” She glanced at him as she drove to the main road. “And it looks like I may need to teach you to drive soon.”

His smile beamed at her. “Really?”

She groaned at his excitement. “Yes. Just promise me something?”

“What?”

“When I do, don’t try to kill us, okay?”

He laughed. “Trust me that will be the furthest from my mind. I enjoy being between your legs too much.” He grinned cockily at her, and heat pooled in her apex.

She returned his grin. What kind of monster had she created? And how hard was it going to be to not touch him like she wanted to?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They found Finn at his bookshop. He looked tired and slightly hungover. His face brightened a bit when he saw her enter the door, the bell ringing their presence.

“There you are,” he sighed, relieved. He pulled her into a short hug then eyed Ben for a moment. His eyes flicked back to hers. “I am guessing all went well last night,” he said quietly for her own ears. Rey blushed, and Finn nodded.

Ben looked around the bookstore apprehensively, and Finn studied him. Ben shoved his hands into his pants pockets as he looked down at his feet.

Rey went to Ben and touched his face gently. “Ben, I need to talk to Finn for a moment. Why don’t you look for a book or something to read?” she gently suggested.

“Okay. Don’t be too long. We still have to meet Poe soon,” he said softly as his hand covered hers as she touched him. He turned his face and kissed her palm tenderly. She was regretting the fact that she shaved him that morning and missed the scratch of his stubble against her skin. Of course, it was a wonder that she ever finished shaving him before their shower as his hands roamed her body relentlessly. This, of course, led to him pinning her against the tile wall and fucking into her as she moaned and cried his name over and over. She felt herself clench at the remembrance as her lips parted, breath escaping her.

He smiled softly at her like he knew what she was thinking of and whispered, his lips ghosting hers, “I feel it too.”

He stepped closer, his arms wrapping around her body as his lips dipped to meet hers so sensually that his kiss stole her breath. Every thought she had left her mind even when he pulled his lips back, his breath fanning lightly over her face. She wanted to drag him back to Finn’s office and fuck him against the desk. He pushed the hair back from her face.

“I’ll be here, waiting,” he breathed as he took a step back.

_Fuck._

She turned and grabbed Finn’s hand aggressively. Finn made a noise of surprise as she dragged him back to his office. Rey tried to gather her breath and her thoughts as Finn closed the door.

“What the hell was that, Rey?” Finn said with surprise heavy in his voice.

“Ben can’t hear people’s thoughts, even my thoughts, anymore,” Rey blurted out as she turned around to face him. “And it’s all my fault.”

Finn’s face crumbled into confusion. “What? How is it your fault?”

“Because we had sex last night,” Rey groaned and sat down in one of the chairs.

Finn leaned up against the door. “Was it that bad? I didn’t get that impression out there.”

“No! It was incredible. Amazing. Best I have ever had. But after we finished, he couldn’t hear my thoughts anymore. And he is upset.” She thought a moment. “Well, he was upset at first then he fucked me again.”

Finn threw his hands in the air. “Okay. Okay. Okay.” Finn took a deep breath. “So, he wasn’t upset for long. Well, he wanted to be human, right?” She nodded slowly. “So, being human means no mind-reading.”

“That’s what I told him, but I still can’t help feel a little guilty,” she sighed.

“I don’t see him complaining at all, Rey,” he said assuredly. “He got laid a couple of times too.”

“Five.”

“Five?” Finn looked back at the door. “Damn, you’ve been busy.” He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Peanut. You guys will figure it all out together. Have you talked about what you are going to tell Poe yet?”

“No. And now that Ben can’t do the mind trick that he did with Rose, I don’t know how we can convince him. I feel like we should tell him everything since he is helping us with all of this.”

“Just tell him the truth,” Finn said as he sat on the edge of his desk. “I have faith that Poe will believe you. He’s been in some crazy shit before.”

Rey nodded as she sighed heavily as she handed back his car keys. He pocketed them quickly.

“Five?” Finn asked as he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Ben opened the door slowly. “There’s someone here asking about a book they had ordered.”

Finn clapped his hands. “Okay, I’ll be right out.”

Ben nodded and closed the door back.

Finn stood and took Rey’s hand. “Don’t worry. You have this. So does Ben. Go see Poe about that paperwork. Ben needs to be with you.” He pulled her into a hug. “Is he worth it?”

She laughed softly as she pulled away. “He is.”

“Good.” He made his way to the door, opened it, and made his way to the front desk. Rey followed until she saw Ben wandering around in the fiction section.

“You ready to go?” Rey asked as she slipped her arm around him.

“Yes,” he said as he kissed her head. “Good talk with Finn?”

“Always. Let’s go.” Her hand took his, and she pulled him toward the door.

Finn broke off his conversation with his customer and said, “Catch you at Maz’s as soon as Beaumont comes in, okay? I’ll give you a lift home.”

Rey smiled and nodded at him. “Sounds good.”

The door rang as they walked out of the bookstore.

He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. The day was clear, and the sky was a beautiful blue. But nothing compared to how beautiful this man was beside her. His smile alone brightened her day more than the sun did the sky. His warm hand was firm and large, dwarfing hers. She loved that about him. How he made her feel safe with his large form. She gave him a shy smile as he glanced at her as they walked down the sidewalk toward Main Street.

A chuckle escaped his lips. “What are you thinking about?”

A sadness fluttered through her mind briefly. “How much I love everything about you,” she said as they passed by the Jakku Chronicles office. Rey briefly wondered if Jannah was working today before she turned her attention to the blush in his cheeks. He smiled before planting a kiss on her temple.

“I love you too,” he said as he squeezed her hand. He cleared his voice. “So, I was thinking, since I am staying with you that maybe we could talk about moving to Albuquerque for you to go to school.”

She began to open her mouth, and he held up his hand. “Now, hear me out. We could find a place together, and I can get a job. Poe’s paperwork will help with that, right?” She nodded. “Then we could do that.”

He watched her hopefully, and she realized that they had stopped walking. _We could do that._ If he worked and with her loans and scholarships, they really could do that. They could start their life together in a new city.

“I want that,” she whispered.

His smile showed his teeth as he looked at her lovingly. “Then let’s go get that paperwork.”

The walk to Poe’s was brisk and filled with new hope for Rey. The hope of being with Ben. The hope for a new beginning. A new start at a college that she had wanted to go to. Hope of a family of her own with Ben as well as Maz, Chewie, Finn, Rose, and everyone else.

When the small airport came into view, Rey knew things were going to change very fast now. Tomorrow, she and Ben were going to head to Albuquerque for the hot air balloon festival for a few days. Maybe look at apartments while they are there. After that, they would come back and make preparations to leave Jakku.

Rose rushed over to her as soon as they crossed through the gate. Rose laced her arms through Rey’s as she excitedly talked about her refurbished plane that she just finished thanks to the last parts that Rey had provided her.

“It runs like a dream, Rey,” Rose said, bursting with happiness. “Poe said I can start to make runs starting next week.”

Rey giggled. “I am so glad that everything worked. You get to fly!”

“I know!” Rose was so happy, and Rey was sure that Poe appreciated the help. Rose lowered her voice, “So I am guessing all went well last night?” She wiggled her eyebrows at Rey.

Rey swatted her arm and giggled. “Yes. It did.”

“I need my tea later,” Rose said as she elbowed Rey. “Poe is waiting for you both in his office. The package came in this morning.”

When they entered, Poe stood up from behind his desk and walked to shake Ben’s hand. “There’s the man I have been wanting to speak to,” he said cheerfully as Ben took his hand. He looked between Ben and Rey and smiled broadly like he knew a secret that he wasn’t going to tell. “I see you’re both doing very well this morning.”

Poe pulled Rey into a hug. “Morning, Sunshine. Glad to see you so happy,” he whispered as he held her gently, rubbing her back.

Ben shifted uneasily as Rey pulled away from Poe. Poe clapped his hands together before picking up a large vanilla envelope that looked a bit heavy to Rey. “Now, before I give you these, I want to know what the hell is going on and why the First Order Security is asking around about you two.”

Rey looked over at Ben, and he nodded in encouragement. She sighed as she said, “Ben was an angel.” She braced herself for Poe to laugh. Instead, he just sat down on the edge of the front of his desk and crossed his arms.

“An angel. Like he was as sweet as one or actually was one?” Poe asked.

“He was actually one, but the other night – the first night of the meteor storm – Ben was cast down from Heaven.”

Rey watched as Poe chewed the inside of his cheek as his eyes moved between Rey and Ben.

“I’m human now,” Ben added. “Just plain old human.”

Rose interjected, “Wait! You can read minds.” She looked at Poe. “He read mine yesterday. Show him, Ben.”

Ben held up his hands. “I can’t do that anymore. Not after…” His eyes drifted to Rey.

“Shut the front door!” Rose cried aloud, surprising them. “You fucked, and now he can’t read minds?”

Rose looked to both of them with silent apprehension. Rey could feel the heat in her face and glanced at Ben to see his cheek pink and looking at the ground.

“Rose,” Rey groaned quietly. Rose shrugged and gave her a pained expression, something Rey might take as an apology.

Poe cleared his throat. “Okay. I think that may be up for discussion later. And by that, I mean not with me. So, you made that crater?”

Ben flicked his eyes back up to Poe. “Yes.”

Poe tapped the edge of the envelope against his palm as he watched Ben carefully. Rey watched as Poe’s tongue swiped over his front teeth in his closed mouth before he nodded solemnly.

“I may be crazy but I believe you because no sane person would come up with that crazy of a story. And I know Rey is sane so…” He pushed off the edge of the desk and handed Ben the envelope. “Welcome to your new life, Ben Solo.”

Ben opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of documents.

“Birth certificate. Social security number. Paperwork for your flight into Albuquerque the night of the meteor shower. Bank account which I deposited $2000.00.” As Rey began to protest, Poe held up his hand. “Don’t worry. It’s my fun money. You can pay me back if you really want, but I feel it is payback for all the parts and everything you have done in the past, Rey.”

“You let me use your garage for free, Poe.”

Poe shrugged. “It benefited us both. I had an empty building that needed to be occupied, and you occupied it. Win, win.” He pointed back to the envelope as Rey took the documents from Ben to glance over them.

“Inside at the bottom are your credit cards – two of them. One with a $500 limit and the other with a $5000 limit in case you need an emergency fund. Bank card and pin to use your account. Your driver’s license. Plus $500 in cash.”

Rey shook her head. “Poe, it’s too much.” She looked over everything and couldn’t believe it.

Poe swiped his hand through the air. “Rey, stop. I want to do this. I want you to be happy.” A slight look of sadness crossed his face momentarily before it disappeared. Did he care about her? 

He grabbed something off his desk. “Here is a cell phone and a charger for you. I put in my, Finn’s, Rey’s, and Rose’s numbers in plus one other for an emergency.” He glanced over to Rey. “You still planning on going to the festival in Albuquerque?” She nodded. “Good. Pack as soon as you get home and leave at first light tomorrow. I know Amilyn is expecting you to be there tomorrow. She flies out in the morning for Paris. Stick to the schedule.”

It was so overwhelming. Rey was trying to understand what was happening. Between the paperwork, cards, and all the money, Poe was pushing a sense of urgency toward them. Like something very bad was going to happen. “Poe, what the hell is happening?”

Poe huffed as he leaned up against his desk. “I talked to a buddy of mine in Albuquerque when I was getting all this paperwork in order for your boy. He had some interesting information on First Order Security. Not only do they provide security for military and scientific facilities, but they also have a testing site where they bring their more unusual specimens. If what you say is true about your boy here, and I believe you,” he said grimly as he put a hand up, “and from what Rose has told me, he would be a very interesting part of their collection.” His eyes searched Ben’s face. “You may be human now in your own eyes, but they won’t see you that way.”

Rey looked to Rose, her face just as grim as Poe’s. She felt Ben’s hand wrap around hers. Everything felt hopeless. Were they going to be on the run for the rest of their lives, never to see her pieced together family that she had found over the years? Never to live a normal life with Ben?

Ben’s lips softly kissed her temple. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

Rey turned on him in anger. “Don’t you dare take the blame for this! None of this is your fault. Maybe this is some part of your father’s fucked up plan?” She paced the floor as she bit her thumbnail, thinking. She felt their eyes on her. She didn’t like this feeling of not being in control of her situation. She had had that happen way too many times in her childhood, and she wasn’t going to let it happen anymore.

She stopped and looked at them, saying firmly, “Ben and I will go to the festival for my planned trip, but we are coming back. I am not going to let some fucking assholes run me out of my life. Our life. We need to figure out a way to keep Ben protected from them.”

Poe nodded, smiling dazzlingly. “That’s my Rey. I’ll make some calls and find out what we can do. Meanwhile, Rey, hand me your phone.” She hesitated for a moment before handing it to him. He popped out the SIM card and put another one in before handing it back to her. “That should help. Look, I know you are supposed to meet Finn at Maz’s for lunch. So, I won’t keep you anymore.” He looked at them both warmly. “If I find out anything, I will let you know. Enjoy the festival!”

He pulled Rey into a big hug, and Rey felt tears stinging in her eyes. He was doing so much for them and asking for nothing in return. “Poe, I don’t know how we can thank you,” she whispered.

He shook Ben’s hand. “No need, but maybe Ben here can put in a good word for me with the big guy upstairs. He knows that I’ve been no angel.” He shrugged. “No regrets though. No regrets.” He smiled brilliantly at them both. “Rose,” he said as he glanced at her, “why don’t you join them for lunch? I’ve got some phone calls to make anyway.”

Rose nodded, and they exited out of Poe’s office with a new documented life for Ben and a promise of hope. Ben’s arm snaked around her waist as they walked to Rose’s car, parked just outside the gate. _God, what were they going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Poe... he knows quite a bit about everything... I wonder what he really does for a living... hmmm....
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> [IN the Stillness of Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery
> 
> Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.
> 
> Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.
> 
> Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tells her friends and family about Ben and her plans for Albuquerque and their future. Then all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thank you for your patience. My son has been applying to college for a Musical Theatre programs so we were busy recording his audition material to submit. Then he has Zoom call auditions to come starting in a few weeks, but I was finally able to "put pen to paper" and write this chapter.
> 
> Our loving couple in for an adventure and the First Order is not helping in any way. So hopefully, time and a bit of luck is on their side along with some heavenly intersession.
> 
> Thank you again for such wonderful comments. Please continue to send love through your kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Let me know what you are thinking of the story and what you think is to come.
> 
> Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! <3

**Chapter 14**

_Take my hand_

_And let us get lost_

_in a world_

_only we can find._

_\- writtenbyhim_

Rey entered the diner hand in hand with Ben just behind Rose, the bell chiming their arrival. From the counter, Maz looked up, and pure joy spread across her face. Her eyes flicked to Ben and Rey’s clasped hands before she looked back into Rey’s eyes.

“Finn is over at the booth,” Maz said as she pointed to their smiling friend. “Make yourselves comfortable. Rey, can I speak to you?”

Rey wasn’t sure what Maz wanted to talk to her about though she did have a good idea. She was sure Maz had lots of questions about Ben after probably hearing so much town gossip and all. A new man breezed into town and swept her adopted daughter off her feet? Of course, Maz wanted to check in with her.

Rey looked to Ben, who was waiting for her attention with those soulful eyes, and nodded to Maz. As he gave her a quiet, knowing smile, Ben pulled Rey close, his arms wrapping so slowly around her waist and back, and he kissed her sweetly. Just a slight brief kiss like a quiet, beautiful moment, a space between breaths. When he pulled away, she had realized she had stopped breathing and gasped quietly. She loved how he did that to her – made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. The only one to feel such powerful feelings like she felt with him. Like she could move mountains or part waters of a vast river to meet him on the other shore. She felt fierce and vulnerable to him. Life was clearer, more focused, knowing he was there by her side.

“I’ll be over there,” he said quietly as he smiled and went to sit with the others. She couldn’t take her eyes off his receding form like she was waiting for something to happen. Something she would regret if she turned away. He tucked himself into the booth and looked up to catch her watching him. He winked at her, and she felt the blush rise in her cheeks. How could a wink cause so much embarrassment after all they had done together? Maybe it was the newness of it all.

When Rey turned back, Maz was lingering at the counter, towel in hand, polishing the laminate. She acted like she hadn’t seen the kiss, but Rey knew better. Rey sat on the barstool and folded her hands together on the counter. She watched the towel move across the surface, gripped in Maz’s small hand.

“He’s special, isn’t he?” Maz whispered, the towel stopping as she looked up at Rey. Her eyes were wide and large, full of hope through the thick lens of her glasses. “I’ve never seen you look at any man like that before.”

“I like him, Rey,” Chewie chimed in from the kitchen. “He’s a keeper.” Rey smiled as Maz laughed at Chewie.

“Mind that stove, you old man,” Maz said playfully. Chewie smiled broadly as he flipped burgers on the griddle.

Rey found herself sighing, thoughts turning to Ben’s kiss from a moment ago and the feel of his hands on her. He was special in so many ways. “Yes, he is. Very special. I love him, Maz.”

Maz’s small hand covered her mouth, and Rey could see the tears welling in her eyes before Maz collected herself. Maz cleared her throat, and her hand dropped back to the counter. “Then my prayers have finally been answered,” she stated firmly with a sweet smile of relief on her face.

“Maz,” Rey began to complain, but Maz held up her hand, stilling Rey’s voice.

“No, Rey. I prayed, and God listened. Chewie and I are not very young anymore. We have lived a long time, and who knows when the Lord will call us home. I know your fears, child. You feel that loneliness chases after you to swallow you whole. Just like all the nightmares you used to have,” Maz sighed tiredly. Rey remembered the nightmares. How she would run in the darkness, scared and alone, waiting for the end. She would wake, crying and screaming, and Maz would hold her, soothingly running her fingers through her hair until Rey fell back asleep.

Rey studied the deep lines on Maz’s face and the grey in her hair. When Chewie and Maz adopted her, they had already grey in their hair. They had given her the last of their youth with the enthusiasm of new parents. They poured their love, knowledge, and strength into their relationship with her, guiding her through her teenage years into adulthood. The thought that Maz and Chewie would no longer be there was not something she wanted to dwell on. But that didn’t mean it wouldn’t come one day.

Maz gathered her hands into hers. “I just want to see you happy and loved. I know your friends will be there for you, but Ben -” she paused a moment to look over at the man that Rey adored, “You needed an angel of a man to be there in your life.” A smile spread across her face.

Rey’s ears peaked at Maz’s choice of words. _Angel_. Did Maz know? Rey could feel Ben’s eyes on her, the heat of them warming her body. She glanced back at him, staring into his soft, warm eyes.

She focused back on Maz’s concerned face. “He is an angel.”

Maz nodded and patted her hands. “Of course, he is.” She sighed as she released Rey’s hands to start folding silverware into napkins. “So, is he joining you in Albuquerque this weekend?” Her question was coy, spoken like an afterthought.

“Yes. We leave in the morning tomorrow,” Rey said softly.

Serenity spread across Maz, and she sighed. Then a smug look across her face, and she made an irritated sound at Rey. “Well, why are sitting over here with me, child? Go to your angel and your friends. Burgers will be out in a moment.” She smiled a knowing smile.

Rey smiled at her before she crossed to behind the counter to pull the older woman into a hug, kissing her on top of her head. “I love you too, Maz.”

Maz grumbled a bit, but Rey could see the tinge of pink in Maz’s cheeks as Maz shooed her away from the counter towards her friends.

Ben looked up as she walked over to him, and a smile erupted on his plush lips. Rey’s heart fluttered as she returned it. As he stood to step out of her way to move into the booth so she could sit across from Rose, his hand reached out to touch the small of her back like a firm, warm presence. He settled in next to her with his arm draped across the back of the seat.

“So, Ben and Rose were filling me in on the plan for tomorrow,” Finn said quietly. “I’ve got Ben’s new number in case I can’t reach you. So, when are you planning on coming back?”

“Sunday?” she mused as she played with her bundled silverware in front of her. “Maybe that’s enough time for the First Order to lose interest in the whole situation?” She knew what would happen when they returned. She glanced at Finn and Rose, who were listening intently, and her eyes dropped back to the silverware. “And when we return, Ben and I are going to pack everything up and move to Albuquerque.”

She waited for the argument. The anger. But it didn’t come. She looked back up into the happy faces of Rose and Finn.

“About damn time, Peanut,” Finn sighed.

“And you’re signing up for classes at University, right?” Rose added.

Rey felt stunned and nodded.

“Good,” Finn said firmly. “I am happy for you.” He looked to Rose and added, “We both are.”

Rose reached across the table to take Rey’s hands. “You were meant for so much more than a mechanic in a small town. I know Poe will miss your wizardry with airplane parts, but we will manage. We always do. Please, we can visit you!”

Rose’s sweet smile shined brightly, and Rey felt a tear escape her eye. She had the best friends. What was she going to do without them? She looked over to Ben, and he wiped the tears from her cheek. He didn’t have to say anything, but he did smile.

“We can do this, can’t we?” Rey said brightly.

He laughed softly. “Yes, we can and we are.”

“Hey, how about this?” Finn said excitedly. “When you get back Sunday, we’ll have a packing party and can help you pack up everything. We’ll invite Kaydel and Jannah –,”

“And Poe and Beaumont –,” Rose added.

“And hopefully me and Chewie, right?” Maz exclaimed as she set down two of the plates in front of Finn and Rose, and Chewie handed out the other two to Ben and Rey.

Rey laughed. “It wouldn’t be a party if you guys aren’t there!”

“So, is it true?” Maz asked in wonder. “Are you really going to finally go pursue your dream?”

Rey looked around the table, and when her eyes settled on Ben, she took his hand, smiling. “I guess I am,” she said plainly like it had been the truth all along.

Ben smiled back at her and kissed the back of her hand. Finn and Rose dug into their burgers, and Maz and Chewie happily went back to the counter, chatting about where to get boxes and other things for Rey’s move. Rey could feel a dizzy tingle as Ben held her hand, his thumb gently rubbing the back of it.

When he leaned toward her, he spoke softly and lowly into her ear, his desire for her dripping from each of his words. “I can’t wait to get you home.”

Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt the blush creep into her cheeks. Ben kissed her just below her ear, soft and sensual. She felt intoxicated at that moment with his breath and lips on her skin. She didn’t want to eat anymore.

Someone knocked on the table. “Lips to yourself, Solo,” Rose said sternly. “My girl needs her strength and needs to eat. Especially if I know what you are whispering to her over there.”

Ben cleared his throat and pulled back from Rey. Rey sneaked a glance at him, and he shared her blush in his own cheeks as he took a bite out of his burger. She giggled as she ate on her burger. Ben bumped her knee with his and glanced at her.

Finn laughed as he put down his burger. “Are you guys even going to make it to the balloon festival?”

Rey drew her brows together in confusion. “Yes. Why?” _What was Finn talking about?_ She took another bite.

Finn shook his head. “I bet they spend most of their time at Amilyn’s.”

Rose smirked at Finn. “I’ll take that bet. $20.” Finn nodded, and they shook hands.

Finn reached for his burger. “Just make sure you two eat once in a while.”

“You better get to that balloon festival and apartment shopping during the day. I want pictures, you two,” Rose said as she pointed to them. “Evenings … you’re free to do what you want.”

Rey jabbed to fry in Rose’s direction. “Just for that, we are fucking all day long. Like rabbits.”

Finn and Ben both almost choked. Rose smirked at her. “Well, played padawan. You have learned well,” Rose said calmly.

Rey and Rose burst into laughter. Ben shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Finn sighed heavily.

“Ladies, you are scaring the man,” Finn groaned. “They do this. Normally it is about me,” he explained to Ben.

Rey studied Ben for a moment before she snuggled up against his chest. “Don’t worry. Rose is not serious.” His arm instinctively wrapped around her, and she soothed him by rubbing his other arm. He kissed the top of her head, breathing her in. Of course, she wouldn’t mind spending many days in bed with him though. She was just looking forward to seeing what happens on the trip to not push anything.

They ate quietly after that, talking only about the apartments available that Rose was pulling up on her apartment find app. Rey’s heart raced. _This was really happening._ Ben’s hand caressed her thigh, and her legs parted for him slightly. She ached for him even here in the middle of the diner, sitting at the table with her best friends. His hand spanned most of her thigh as he delicately touched her heated skin, and when his pinky grazed the skin just under the hem of her shorts, her thoughts returned to that morning. His wandering hands savoring every inch of her skin as his kisses and tongue left a scorching path to their pleasure. She definitely needed to show him how to use that amazing tongue of his on the one place they hadn’t dare go yet. To be able to taste herself on his lips as they kissed would be the most tantalizing thing she would experience with him.

Rey bit her bottom lip and sneaked a glance at Ben. His beautiful eyes met hers, and his brows furrowed in question as Rose’s and Finn’s voice droned on in the background. She placed her hand on top of his on her thigh, and he gave her an apologetic look until her tongue darted out over her lips. His breath caught as he watched her stroke his hand and fingers, then she moved his hand further up her thigh, resting it on her apex over her shorts. He bit back a groan as his eyes flicked to the other side of the table. His finger grazed slowly over her shorts, and it was her turn to swallow a moan. Ben cleared his throat before speaking to Rose. Rey couldn’t hear anything through the roar of the blood in her ears as Ben slowly rejected the denim to move his hand through the leg hole of her shorts to stroke over her drenched underwear. The heat of his skin warmed her as he delicately teased her clit. She shifted in her seat as he leaned closer to her. He was doing well staying engaged in the conversation as Rey felt herself falling more and more into throbbing need, grabbing Ben’s wrist, her nails digging into his skin. His hand stilled for a moment until her grip lessened. When she relaxed next to him, his fingers delved under her underwear and into her slit, and she hissed. He chuckled as he removed his fingers to suck on them between his plush lips, humming as he did. _That was it._ She couldn’t handle it anymore. She yawned loudly, and Rose looked up from her phone.

“I’m sorry, Rose. You are being so helpful. Can you send me those links? I’m just tired, and we need to pack for tomorrow,” Rey said quickly.

Rose sighed with a knowing look. “Yeah, you better get home, Rey. You have a bit of packing to do.” She gave Finn a side look, and he shook his head. “Please call us when you get to Albuquerque so we know you made it there safely.”

Finn stood up after eating one more fry, twirling his car keys on his finger. “Let’s load it up and get you home.”

Rey nodded as she followed Ben out of the booth. She hugged Rose and promised to call as soon as they arrived. She glanced at the manila envelope that rested in Ben’s large hands and felt the purse on her shoulder shifting as she hugged Maz and Chewie before she took Ben’s free hand to follow Finn to his car. She could feel Ben lumbering next to her, his long strides slow so she could keep up with him. She bumped her shoulder into his arm, and he chuckled.

“You are naughty,” she whispered.

“You started it,” he snickered.

She glanced at him coyly, “Maybe. But you did too.”

He smiled sheepishly and sighed. “Yes, I did.”

He opened the back door to Finn’s car and motioned for her to get in. She slid in only to have the door shut behind her, and Ben open the front passenger door to climb in. Rey’s jaw dropped in surprise, and Finn laughed brightly at Rey’s expression while Ben looked back at her. Rey kicked Ben’s seat as she buckled, her arms firmly crossed.

“Asshole,” Rey mumbled as she looked out the window. _Just wait until we get home._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip back to the house went quicker than she expected. She must have zoned out while watching out the window, lost in her dark thoughts of what she was going to say to Ben when she got to the house. He had teased her then put her in the backseat by herself, and she was not happy. She had at least thought she could have felt the warmth of him sitting next to her, maybe with her head on his chest and her hands in his. _But no, he sat in the front._

Finn stopped in front of her porch, and they exited the vehicle. Ben tried to take her hand, but she gave him a curt look. He sighed and let her do it herself. Finn said his goodbyes and drove away. Rey mounted the porch to unlock the door and heard Ben slowly climbing the stairs to stand behind her. After the door unlocked, she marched into the living room area and dropped her purse on the coffee table before she aggressively got a glass out of the cabinet to get a drink of water.

She watched as he dropped the envelope onto the coffee table next to her purse, his movements hesitant and slow. She swallowed the water as she continued to watch him as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. He reached out and took the glass from her, placing it on the counter. He was so close. He invaded her space, almost touching. His eyes roamed her face, his hands longing to touch her.

“Rey,” he breathed as his lips ghosted her lips, teasingly just out of range.

“I’m mad at you,” she grunted as she placed her hand on his chest, trying to push him back, but her body wasn’t making much of an effort.

“And I was not trying to make a show for Finn. If I would have sat back there with you, well,” he said, his voice strained, and he licked his lips as he stared at hers. “He would have seen everything I wanted to do to you.”

Rey’s fingers grabbed onto his shirt like an anchor to keep herself from flying away in the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling as he looked at her that way. Like he was going to devour her. He closed his eyes and leaned toward her hair, hovering over her ear. His breath was warm and heavy as he inhaled her smell. Rey’s knees wobbled as his closeness.

“Can I have you, Rey? Can I taste you again?” he breathed in her ear, and she heard herself whimper as she gripped his shirt so hard she thought she was going to rip it, shred it off his body.

_Damn him._

She breathed in his smell that was uniquely him - musky and masculine with a hint of her vanilla body wash, almost like her scent was on him, claiming him as hers. The hairs of his long, silky hair tickled on her face as her face hovered just next to his, feeling the heat of his cheek radiate against her. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek and her heart almost leaped out of her chest. She collapsed into him.

“God, yes, Ben,” she moaned, and his hands immediately were everywhere on her until they cradled her head. His lips were pressed against her, moving soft, firm, and heavenly.

What had life been for her before this angel of a man? A man that could steal her breath just by being near her? With his touch, she was sent to ecstasy? All thoughts left her head except for him. His presence loomed heavy in her mind, connected and safe.

When he picked her up, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as her hands wove into his hair. Their kiss never broke as he walked her to the bedroom or when he laid her down on the bed, his body covering hers. When it did, his lips didn’t go very far, hovering so close that they were breathing each other’s air. His eyes held hers, searching for the answer to life itself like she held it there in her watery visage.

When he stood, it was with purpose as he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping the offensive fabric to the floor. Her breathing quickened as his pants fell down his legs, his eyes roaming her squirming body. He was so beautiful. How his muscles moved under his pale skin. How the moles marked his body like the stars in the night sky. He knelt down between her legs and pulled her shorts down her legs. She sat up, removed her t-shirt and bra, and pulled him into a kiss as he palmed her breast with one hand and the other traveled up her thigh.

When they broke their kiss, he whispered, “Show me what to do, please.”

He swallowed hard, and she could almost taste his anticipation in the air. Her words were lost, and she nodded as she pushed her ruined underwear down her legs. His eyes roamed her newly revealed skin, and he groaned.

“You lick, suck, and listen to me. You’ll know,” she whispered. It would have been so much easier if he could read her mind, but that was not an option anymore. And what did she really know about how to pleasure her in that way? The one guy that tried to do it on her was really bad at it and had not been able to get her off. All she knew about it was what she had seen in movies or in books.

She laid back down on the bed and let out a breath she had been holding. She heard him move closer to her and then she felt his warm breath over her core. He breathed her in deeply. A tentative lick of her slit elicited a groan from him, and he threw himself into the task with such fervor. She squirmed when he did something that felt weird, and he tried something different. Then he got into listening to her sounds, and everything he started to do felt divine. Long languishing licks. Flicks of his tongue against her clit after she about jumped away from him and mind-blowing sucking on that same clit as she moaned and ground into his face.

“Yes, that. Fingers,” she breathed. “Use your fingers inside me.”

You looked up briefly at her, his face in awe and wonder, covered in her essence before he returned to his ministrations. When he slipped a finger deep inside her entrance, they both moaned. Instinctively, he pumped it in and out then added another finger. She gripped his hair, scratching against his scalp. She could feel the build of her orgasm deep within her, and she began to groan and drawing her legs up, her feet resting on his back. His lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard, and it threw her over the edge, singing his name with such bliss. As he removed his fingers, she could feel his smile as he licked her through it, lapping up her essence with a happy hum.

He sighed and lifted his face to look at her. “Was that good?” he breathed.

She let out a breathy laugh as her head fell back. “Better than good.”

He smiled broadly as he wiped his face his shirt from the floor and dropped it back. She grabbed his face and pulled him to her lips. Tasting herself on his lips, his tongue was everything she imagined and more. A possessive feeling reached into her heart and gripped tightly as he rose, pushing his underwear down and climbed on top of her. They inched their way onto the bed better together as they kissed, his hair tickling the skin on her face.

When her head was resting gently on the pillows, he practically growled as he thrust into her as she clung to him, basking in his power and beauty. His lips were never too far from her as he kissed her over and over their bodies intertwined as his hands cupped her breast and caressed her waist and hips, possessive and desperate. Her hands skimmed the lines and hills of each of his muscles as his cock brushed places she could never touch as he burrowed deep inside with such a sensuous slide. They ravaged each other in touches and kisses, knowing nothing more than themselves and this moment in time.

She wrapped herself more around his body, and he pulled her closer, lifting her hips up higher. He ignited a fire deep within her that grew and pushed her higher with each move of his hips as he mumbled words of praise and love into her skin until she slipped over the edge, dissolving into pleasure as she cried out. He followed her within a few thrusts with a loud grunt and groan as his warm cum painted her insides with each shallow, deep thrust.

They panted as they tried to catch their breath. His head was resting on her shoulder, tucked into her as he kissed her neck. His cock was softening inside her, and he sighed. She relaxed into his embrace as he moved to the side, pulling her with him. As her head rested on his chest, she listened to his steady heartbeat as it slowed. His hands rubbed her back and side as he looked down at her.

“I can’t get over how beautiful and amazing you are, Rey,” he whispered and kissed her on the forehead. “And that you’re mine.”

She giggled as her finger played with the small tuft of black hair in the center of his chest. “I can’t help but think of the same thing about you,” she huffed as she sat up, her hair falling like a curtain as she bent down to kiss him on the lips. His hand came up to her neck and jaw to hold her gently in place, his thumb softly feathered her cheek.

She pulled her lips back, and he tried to chase them, her finger touching his. “We need to pack.”

His head fell back against the pillow as he groaned. “Fine,” he grumbled as his hands brushed her hair behind an ear. As he sat up, she kneeled beside him, her bottom resting on her heels. “But then I get to have you again in this bed before I fall asleep.”

She blushed as she watched him stand. She could not get over how much she loved his body. Like a beautiful, sexy sculpture that she has seen in a museum. And he was hers. From his large, strong hands to the elegant slope of his shoulders and neck to his muscular legs to his broad, solid chest to his long, soft cock as it draped sexy down toward the ground, wet still for their combined essences.

He gave her a smug grin as he watched her eyes roam his body. He barked a short laugh, making Rey’s eyes flicked back up to his. “And if you keep staring at me like that, we won’t be packing until later.”

She groaned as she rolled over onto her back on the bed. “Fine,” she groaned as she motivated herself to rise. She opened her closet, took out a duffel bag, and threw it at him. “Pack enough clothes for six days, which means you are probably going to have to grab some of your dirty clothes and pack those. We’ll do laundry there if we need to. Or buy you new clothes.”

She watched him leave the room as she admired his gorgeous ass as he walked away. She would never tire of watching him like that. She sighed as she grabbed a large backpack for her clothes. She packed some shorts, shirts, blouses, skirts, and a nice dress. Her one pair of strappy heels went in the bag with her sandals and hiking boots. Her makeup followed into the bag. She opened her sock drawer and pushed around her socks until she found the one she looking for. Her money sock. The sock that she had put all her savings inside. She threw it into the bag along with a few pairs of other socks along with some underwear and bras. She zipped it up, satisfied with the weight of it. She would add her hairbrush and other toiletries in the morning after their shower.

She took it to the coffee table to put it next to the envelope and her purse. She heard Ben come down the hallway, and he placed his duffel bag on the table before stuffing the envelope into it. They were packed and ready for the morning. Their new adventure together. He hugged her from behind as he kissed her shoulders, his cock already semi-hard against her bottom. His hands explored a trail up her thighs to her breasts.

She laughed softly. _Where did he get this energy?_ She was so tired from just … everything. “I guess it is back to bed,” she purred dreamily.

“Yes, it is,” he cooed huskily before he picked her to carry her back to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A strange pinging sound brought her out of the comfortable sleep she was in, wrapped in Ben’s arms as they spooned, and he breathed softly into her hair. Her phone was blaringly bright as another ping came in. Her confused, sleep-idled brain tried to comprehend what was happening as she slowly sat up, Ben mumbling as she left his arms. She blinked rapidly to adjust to the light from the phone as she unlocked it. She had missed multiple messages from Poe.

_Why was Poe texting me?_

Then she began to read them.

_Get out._

_They’re on the way._

_Hurry._

Each message was more frantic. She jumped when the phone rang in her hands. Ben sat up quickly, fully alert.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Hello?” Rey answered her phone.

“Rey, get out of there!” Poe yelled into the phone. She could hear the panic in his voice. She could hear Rose in the background mumbling.

Rey tore off the blankets, and Ben followed her out of bed, his body tense in alarm. “Get dressed, Ben. We’ve got to leave now. They’re on the way.”

Ben’s eyes widened. She didn’t need to tell him that it was the First Order. He knew as he grabbed his clothes off the floor and put them on quickly. She put the phone on speaker.

“How long do we have, Poe?” Rey asked as she grabbed her clothes and put them on.

“Five to ten minutes top,” Poe said as he rustled around. He huffed quickly like he was running.

“Shit,” Rey said through gritted teeth as she put on her sneakers. She heard the sound of one of Poe’s planes starting. “What the fuck are you doing, Poe?”

“Providing you air support,” he mumbled as she could hear switches being thrown. “Get a fucking move on, Tico!” he yelled as the sound muffled against his clothes. “Just get the fuck out of there now. We’re on the way!” And the call went dead, and she grabbed her phone charger.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ “Shit, Ben!” Rey yelled as Ben came into view, a duffel bag and backpack on his shoulders. She grabbed her purse and slung it across body and shoved her charger in it. He took her hand as they ran out of the house through the back door, the screen door banging behind them. They were crossing the yard when Rey was grabbed from behind and yanked away from Ben. Rey screamed through gritted teeth as she struggled against the arms that held her. She could hear Ben struggling in the darkness as she kicked behind her, making contact with a knee. The man grunted and dropped her onto the ground. She grabbed the rebar from the burn barrel that was sitting next to her, wielding it like a sword. She swung it as the man in all black came at her. He dodged away from her and shot a taser at her. One lead connected with her, and she grunted in pain, but she yanked it from her upper, right arm. She roared and came at him, swinging the rebar. She connected with an arm, leg, and head, and the man fell. She looked over at Ben with a baton in his hand swinging at three men. A fist from Ben connected with a man that rushed him just as Rey saw another man come at her. He grabbed her by the arm that held the bar and was trying to restrain her when she dropped the bar into her other waiting hand and knocked the man unconscious. She looked back at Ben as he kneeled in a headlock. She looked onto the ground next to her and saw another baton. It was safer to throw to him than the rebar.

“Ben,” she yelled, and his eyes flicked to her as she threw the baton into his waiting hand. He twisted and hit the man, knocking him out cold. Rey looked around to the unconscious bodies lying around them. Ben and Rey were breathing hard as she ran into his arms. They hugged quickly, then they picked up their bags. They ran to the barn as they heard the sound of many vehicles pulling into the drive. There were more. _Of course, there was more._

They ran to the barn. Rey quickly opened one door, and Ben took care of the other.

“Hurry,” Rey said hoarsely as she climbed into the cab of her truck. The truck roared to life as Ben closed his door. The baton was still in his hand as Rey floored it into reverse. She knew she couldn’t go to the main road. Behind her, she could see people running with flashlights, heading in their direction. She put it into drive and heading across the barren fields of the Wexley Farm, her truck bumping over the uneven soil and grasses. She knew if she headed northwest, she would come to one of the main roads heading north to Albuquerque.

Ben kept looking behind them as she drove. “Are they still following us?” she asked as she avoided a tree.

“Maybe?” Ben answered. “I can’t tell with all the bouncing your truck is doing.” His voice was raw with frustration and adrenaline. 

“That is not my fault!” Rey growled as they did another big bounce over a small ditch. Another one like that or bigger, and she could break an axle or worse. Luckily, they were quickly approaching the juncture for 195. Then it would be smooth sailing to I-25 north to Albuquerque.

“Fuck,” Ben growled next to her. “They following us.”

She glanced at him in surprise. “Did you just cuss?” she snapped as she finally exited the field onto 195 and took a left. Her truck purred as she floored the gas pedal.

His voice rumbled in frustration. “Just go.”

She laughed. “You did!”

“Well, you’re a bad influence,” he grumbled.

Just then, a plane buzzed over them.

_Poe and Rose._

An explosion burst behind them, and Rey screamed as Ben jerked in his seat.

“Fuck! What the fuck are they doing?” Rey yelled at Ben.

“It looks like chaos. They’re stopping! The trucks following us have stopped.”

Another explosion and the plane buzzed by them again, heading north.

Rey’s phone began ringing in her pocket. “Ben, get my phone.” She leaned back so he could grab it out of her pocket.

“Hello?” Ben said into the phone. “Yeah. Okay. Poe wants to know your route.”

“195 to I-25 north.”

Ben relayed the information. “He says to stop at the Walmart just north of Socorro. They’ll meet us there.”

“Okay. Tell him okay. Tell him we’ll see them in about an hour.”

Ben spoke to them and hung up the phone. “Rose said okay.” He sighed heavily as he took her hand. “We’re going to be okay, Rey. We lost them.”

“They let us go. It’s the only reason for the ease of our escape,” she scoffed.

He looked at her in confusion. “Easy? You call that easy?”

Rey rolled her eyes and didn’t reply to him as she drove down the road. She didn’t relax until she merged onto I-25. Maybe they were okay. But what were they going to do? What were they really going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> [IN the Stillness of Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery
> 
> Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.
> 
> Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.
> 
> Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?
> 
> [Mage of Darkness, Sword of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632515/chapters/67607650)
> 
> \- Harry Potter/Reylo combined AU - Dark Forces are rising again, being with the kidnapping of one of the Ministry of Magic's top Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Under the leadership of the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, the Auror's office sends Rey Niima and others to look for the missing man, Kylo Ren. What Rey finds is a link to her past and possibly her future as well as the darkness within.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben meet Poe and Rose at the Wal-mart to touch base with them before they continue to Albuquerque. When they arrive at Amilyn's, they clean up and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Thank you for your patience. It is always hard to find a moment to sit down around the holidays to write and the time off with my family was worth every moment. I hope everyone has had a nice holiday with your loved ones.
> 
> Thank you again for such wonderful comments. Please continue to send love through your kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Let me know what you are thinking of the story and what you think is to come.
> 
> Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! <3

**Chapter 15**

_As soon as I saw you,_

_I knew you would be_

_the adventure_

_of a lifetime…_

  * _Winnie the Pooh_



Rey’s heart didn’t stop racing until they neared Socorro. As they drove, Ben had checked behind him, his hand still firmly in hers. Having him by her side comforting her.

She sighed heavily, “We’re almost there.”

She shifted in her seat and felt the bruises and sore muscles from that night’s fight. She glanced at him, and he was not any better off. The First Order had done a number on both of them. They had laid in wait to take them in the dead of night. How long had they been waiting? Long enough to hear their plans for this weekend? To hear them fucking? _What if they put a tracker on the truck? They were there long enough to do it probably…_ She growled as she pulled off the interstate.

Ben looked at her in confusion as he braced himself. “What are you doing?”

She didn’t answer him as she kept the truck running and put it in park. She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached across to the glove compartment, looking for her flashlight that she kept there for emergencies. She opened the door and got out, using the flashlight to look around the truck’s frame. She heard the passenger door squeak open and shut.

“What are you doing, Rey?” Ben asked more insistent.

She squatted down and felt around in the wheel well. “Looking for trackers.”

“What?” Ben squatted next to her before she stood up and moved the bumper, feeling her way around the metal. He followed her.

“Trackers. A device that will tell the First Order where we are,” she said gruffly. She finished the bumper and moved to the other side of the truck. Ben followed her, watching as she bent and moved down the body until she exclaimed, “Got it!” She held up her prize – a small device that fit easily into her closed palm. When she found no others on the rest of the truck, she turned to him.

“Here, hold these,” Rey said as she handed Ben the flashlight and the device. She opened the passenger door and pulled the seat forward. After a moment, Rey found what she was looking for - her hammer. She grabbed the device, and Ben followed her to the side of the interstate, which was mostly deserted. She squatted down and set the device on the pavement. Ben shined the light at what she was doing. She heaved the hammer up and smashed the device into pieces with a satisfying crack.

Rey laughed as she stood, hammer triumphantly displayed for Ben. “Take that First Order!” she cried aloud.

Ben chuckled and took the hammer from her. “I guess now we can be on our way, right?”

Rey kicked the remnants one more time. “Yeah, let’s get going.”

Ben quickly ran to the other side of the truck and got in as she did. She pulled back onto the interstate. The darkened stretch of road welcomed Rey into her thoughts. About Ben. About the First Order. About the pain that throbbed along her body. About her dreams and hopes. She felt Ben take her hand again, hammer and flashlight abandoned on the seat between them.

“Rey, we’re going to be all right,” he said softly, and she felt her shoulders relax a bit.

She stole a glance at him and realized the soft, warm colors of the sun rising were washing over him with its ambient reflection from her window. He was a mess. A cut on his forehead. A bruise had formed on his right cheek with a fresh cut. His lip was busted open, but most of the bleeding had stopped. There was blood, sweat, and dirt on his t-shirt, whose blood she wasn’t sure. A particular nasty bruise was right under his chin at his neck, already blooming in all kinds of colors. She could just imagine the bruises she couldn’t see.

“Fuck,” she groaned, “We must look like a nightmare.”

Ben chuckled as he shifted in his seat and hissed. “Yes, we do.”

She studied him as she drove as his hand moved to touch his ribs. “When we meet up with Poe and Rose, we’ll take care of it all.”

He nodded as his tongue darted out to touch his sore lip. “How much longer?”

“Fifteen… twenty minutes?” She could see the exit in the distance. “Do you want to call Rose and let them know where we are?”

“No, we can call them when we get there,” Ben grumbled, his eyes heavy as he looked at her.

Concern crossed her thoughts as she watched him nod. “You okay, Ben?”

“Yes. Just tired. That was a lot,” he said sleepily. He yawned as he squeezed her hand.

She snorted and sighed. “That is an understatement. I don’t still know how I am awake.”

She glanced at him and listened to the soft sounds of him breathing with his eyes closed. His head rested on the top of the seat. I bet he never imagined what life as a human would really be like for him. He had watched, distant and detached, the lives of humans for eons. The good and the bad. She wondered what he thought about it all.

A bump in the road made his head wiggle a bit on the back of the seat. She cursed through gritted teeth. It made her feel like she couldn’t even do a simple thing like drive without even messing that up. All she wanted to do was keep him safe. To protect him. To care for him. Why couldn’t that just be the way that it was? Why couldn’t they have their peace? Was it their punishment?

“Don’t abandon your son,” Rey whispered to the unknown, beseeching on his behalf. “Please. I love him.”

She took the exit off the interstate and merged into the traffic on the highway leading to the Walmart. When the large parking lot grew in her vision, she felt the worries that had accumulated on the drive up start to melt mostly away. She parked and turned off her truck, sitting quietly for a moment to breathe before she pulled out her cell phone.

She dialed Rose’s number, and a moment later Rose answered. Rey wanted to cry, hearing her sweet, beautiful voice.

“Hey,” Rey said, “we’re here.”

She could hear Rose’s sigh of relief. “Perfect. We’ll be there in about twenty. Airfield was a bit farther than Poe remembered, and we had to gas up the jeep he keeps here. So, glad that you guys are okay.”

“Me too, Rose. Thanks for the air support last night.” Rey grabbed Ben’s duffel bag from the floorboard and placed it on the seat near the driver’s door.

“It was fun. You should have heard Poe!” Rose giggled, and Rey could hear Poe laughing in the background.

“They didn’t know what hit them!” Poe said, muffled by Rose moving her phone.

“Well, we’ll see you in a few. I’m going to lay down a moment and get a few winks before you get here. We’re a mess,” Rey said as she unbuckled Ben. She put the hammer and flashlight in the glove box and shifted her phone to the other ear. His eyes opened lazily, trying to understand what was going on. “Lay down, Ben,” she whispered as she moved forward slightly.

He nodded and laid across the bench seat, his head resting on the duffel bag.

“Rest, and we’ll see you soon, Rey,” Rose said before she hung up.

Ben groaned as he readjusted on the seat. His legs still hung off the seat so he angled his body to stay reclined. Rey plugged in her phone through her charger in the cigarette lighter slot and locked both doors. She sighed heavily as Ben reached for her. She climbed on top of his body and rest her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her on her forehead as he settled.

“They’ll be here soon,” Rey whispered.

He shushed her as he kissed her again. “Rest, Rey. I’ve got you.”

The warmth of his body eased the discomfort in her body as she felt herself relaxing into him. His hand brushed her back softly as he hummed, his cheek resting against her forehead. She stroked his jaw with her thumb as his soft breath blew the stray hairs around her face. A quiet moment lost in time, and her eyes closed. She felt herself falling as sleep took her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She heard a distant tapping on the window as it pulled her out of her sleep. She lifted her head to be greeted with the beautiful face of Rose staring at her, a large smile on her face.

“Rose,” Rey murmured as she scrambled to sit up, her hands pushing again Ben’s chest. He groaned, and she remembered his hurt ribs. “Sorry, Ben. They’re here.”

She had to help him sit up. Maybe he was hurt more than a bruise. As Rey unlocked the driver’s door, Rose’s smile faltered. Rose helped her open the door and grabbed her into a hug.

“Holy shit! What happened to you guys?” Rose asked astonished.

“The First Order ambushed us as we were heading to the truck. They must have been watching the house,” Rey said as she clung to Rose. “If you think we look bad, you should see the other guys.”

Poe laughed. “Good to see you both in one piece,” he said gruffly as he shook Ben’s hand.

“If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think we would have made it out of there,” Ben insisted.

“Just glad we were able to help,” Poe said as he pulled Rey into a hug.

Rose went to hug Ben but pulled back. “What is all over your shirt?”

Ben looked down at his shirt as Rey glanced over. His shirt had a face shaped area of her dried cum on it. Both of them blushed as he yanked the shirt from his body, a hiss coming from between his closed teeth as he moved. “Nothing.” He threw it into the cab and opened up his duffel bag to grab another shirt.

“Holy… shit,” Rose whispered. Rey glimpsed Rose’s face, bright with awe, staring at Ben’s chest and back. Rey noticed the large, ugly bruise that was blooming on the right side of his ribs.

Rey cleared her throat. “So, I guess we need some wraps and medical stuff,” she prompted as Ben put his fresh shirt on.

Rose blinked and looked at Rey. “Of course. We need to get you cleaned up too.”

Rey shook her head. “No, we can do that when we get to Amilyn’s.” She pulled on her shirt, stretching the hem out. She was filthy with dirt and blood. She couldn’t wait to wash all the horror of the evening away.

Rey breathed a sharp intake of air. She looked over at Ben as he touched her right upper arm.

“What made that?” he muttered as his fingers touched a strange angry mark on her skin. It looked like two hands reaching for each other. In the center of it all was a needle mark. Ben had a strange closed look on his face.

“They tried to tase me. Only one of the leads connected. It hurt, but I was able to pull it out.”

Poe studied her arm briefly as Rey flinched at his touch. “So, they had tasers. What else?”

Rey thought back to the previous evening’s fight. “Batons too. It felt like they were trying to take us. Did they have anything else, Ben?”

“No. That’s it.” So, they just wanted to subdue them. Capture them.

Poe nodded. “So, they underestimated you. They didn’t think you were a threat to send anything bigger. You’re lucky they didn’t have anything to inject with some kind of knock out juice.” He put his hands on his hips as he looked around the parking lot. “You guys hang out here. Rose and I will go in and get you some supplies to get you patched up. We’ll find a near-by diner and get some food with you. We need to talk.”

Rey and Ben agreed, and they watched Rose and Poe walk across the parking lot to enter the store. Rey sighed as she leaned into Ben, and his arms wrapped around her. They were so lucky to be standing there, holding each other.

“Do you want to lay down in the truck some more?” Ben whispered into her hair as his chin nuzzled her.

“No, I want to stretch my legs. You want to walk with me?” Rey said as she pulled away from him. He nodded, and she felt for her keys in her pocket before she closed the locked truck door. He took her hand, and they walked toward the line of stores lining the parking lot.

“So, when we get to Albuquerque, we’ll head to Amilyn’s, get cleaned up, and rest.” She knew she was talking about stuff that was obvious but talking helped keep her nerves at bay.

Ben nodded as he shuffled leisurely next to her. “How long do you think Poe and Rose are going to take?”

“They shouldn’t take too long. We need to get on the road again soon.”

Rey stopped and looked in the window of one of the shops. She sighed as she looked at the items in the window dressing. It wasn’t about what she was looking at – a blouse, a dress, a pen set, a set of crystal decanters – it was the fact that she was distracting herself from the fear that was building in her chest. She was so afraid for everything Ben and she had built between them these past few days. The thought that if they had been caught, she could have lost him. He made her feel alive and complete like a missing puzzle piece finally being locked into place.

Ben enfolded his arms around her, his front up against her back, his chin resting on top of her head. She looked at their reflection in the glass. He was so big and warm, and she was so thankful for him. Her hands caressed his forearms. He kissed her on the temple. They held each other for a moment, breathing each other in. His lips brushing over her temple and cheek. She didn’t know what she had done to have him in her life. She must have done something right or good. He was everything she wanted, needed. Like he was made for her. But how could that be since he was created eons ago, long before she was even thought of? Her heart began to race as she relaxed into his arms like it was gripped with fear. She felt their plans were starting to fall apart. Why did it feel like she was running out of time? Like she was going to lose him?

“We’d better get back to the truck,” she whispered and felt his arms loosen to release her. She already missed his warmth against her, but with his hand in hers, the ache lessened. When they got back to the truck, they climbed into the cab, her body fitting into his as she rested her head against his chest.

They didn’t have to wait long until Poe and Rose came back. Ben’s ribs were wrapped, and their cuts were treated and bandaged. Rey told them about the tracker that she had found and destroyed. Poe nodded as he listened like he was making note of every detail. Rey’s stomach growled to her embarrassment, and they picked a diner down the road to eat. It didn’t feel real to Rey. Something was gnawing at the back of her mind. Something important that she couldn’t remember. Why couldn’t she remember it? 

The diner was small, located at another strip mall, and reminded Rey of Maz’s even though it didn’t have the character that Maz’s did. It was simple with about fifteen tables. The wait staff were polite, and the food came out quickly, but it reminded her of home. Of family. She pushed her food around her plate. The food tasted like ash in her mouth, but she ate, knowing they still another hour or so left before they arrived at Amilyn’s place. Then she just wanted to get clean and sleep in Ben’s arms. To know they were safe, at least for a moment.

She could feel Rose’s gaze on her as they ate, and Ben’s fingers brushing assuredly against the back of her hand. Rey and Ben explained what happened as they fled the house, but Poe did most of the talking about how he realized they were closing in on them.

“We were scanning radio frequencies when most of them disappeared. I had this strange feeling something big was happening,” Poe explained. “Glad I did. I checked my cameras throughout town and on main highways coming and going out of town and saw them on the move.”

Rey blinked as she absorbed what he was saying. “Poe, why the fuck do you have cameras everywhere in town?”

“For my business, but that’s not important now.” Rey felt like Poe was trying to tell her not to look at the man behind the curtain like in The Wizard of Oz. Of course, Rey was grateful for everything that Finn, Poe, and Rose had done for them. One day, she will need to discuss what Poe really does for a living between the cameras, the contacts to get legal documentation for Ben, and his knowledge and information that he has been getting about a government contractor. And she felt it would be a nice long talk with so many twists and turns that she will need popcorn.

“I called Finn and told him what happened,” Rose said as she was finishing her pancakes.

“What did he say?” Rey was curious about Finn’s opinion of the situation.

“He was surprised they were that bold. They were trying to keep such a low profile in the area. You probably need to call him tomorrow,” Rose interjected.

Rey gave up on the rest of her food, offering Ben her pancakes that she didn’t touch. He had long finished his breakfast and happily thanked her before diving into his new fluffy acquisition.

Poe placed keys in front of her. “Give me your keys.”

Rey stared at Poe’s hand. “What do you mean?”

Ben stopped eating next to her. Poe leaned forward and placed his hand on the table. “You can’t drive your truck anymore. They’ll be looking for it.”

He pushed the keys toward her, metal scraping on laminate. Rey winced at the sound. She looked at Ben, and he nodded.

“Poe’s right. We have to trust him, Rey,” Ben insisted. He took her hand. “It will buy us time. Time we need.”

Her eyes shifted back to Poe, and she gave him her keys. “What are we going to do to get the First Order off our backs?”

Poe sighed heavily as he tucked her keys into his pocket. “I am trying to work on that. But we stick to the plan. You stay in Albuquerque until Sunday morning, then come back. We’ll be at your house, packing it up. Finn said he know which stuff is yours. When you get there, we’ll load you up and get you both out of there. You’ll get to say your goodbyes. Not like you wanted to but you get that at least. That gives me four days to pull off a miracle.”

Rey almost laughed as she saw Ben almost choke on the last of his pancake. She patted him on the back as he drank his orange juice.

Ben wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Then you need to talk to my father.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “You mean God?”

Ben nodded. “That is one of his many names.” He spread his hands in a shrugging gesture. “It couldn’t hurt.”

Poe studied him for a moment then shrugged. “Whatever it takes man.” He stood and took Rose’s hand to help her slide out of the booth. Ben and Rey followed them out of the booth. Poe paid for the food at the cash register before joining the rest of them outside next to the truck. Poe unlocked Rey’s truck.

“Go ahead and grab your stuff. Rose and I left a bag of medical supplies and other necessities in my jeep. Call us when you get in.” Poe leaned on the truck door as he watched Rey and Ben grab their bags and Ben’s discarded shirt which Ben shoved into his bag. Rey eyed the baton resting on the seat and grabbed that too along with her car charger, stuffing it into her backpack.

Poe closed the truck door as Rey and Ben made their way to Poe’s jeep. The copper Jeep Wrangler looked like it was from the early 80s with a brown soft top. She unlocked the door, climbed in, and unlocked Ben’s side. The leather seats creaked as Rey settled in her seat, looking over the controls. _Stick shift._ She could do this. She glanced at Ben, his head touching the top of the soft top. Rey threw her backpack into the back seat, and Ben did the same with his duffle bag before he settled in.

Poe appeared at her door, his wrist resting on the car door. “I know you can drive stick so I don’t need to explain much. You got a full tank of gas. No computer system so they can’t track you. If you need to off-road, this baby will get you where you need to go.” He patted the frame next to him.

“What are you going to do with my truck?” Rey asked as she climbed back out of the jeep. Poe took a step back to give her room. Rose was standing next to him.

“I’ll take it back to the hanger and make sure there aren’t any more bugs or trackers.” He rested his hands on her shoulders. “Don’t worry, Sunshine. It’s in good hands. I’ll keep your baby safe, and when things cool down, I’ll get it back to you with new tags and registration.”

She nodded and then pulled Poe into a big hug. “Thank you, Poe. For everything. I mean it.”

He pulled her tighter. “I know, Sunshine,” he whispered before he sighed. “Now get out of here.” He released her. Rey pulled Rose into a hasty hug.

“Take care of Finn and yourself. Tell him I’ll call him tomorrow,” Rey said quickly. She released her and climbed into the cab before closing the door. Poe and Rose waved to them both as Rey pulled out of the parking spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip north to Albuquerque was uneventful, and they passed time talking. Ben talked about his experiences as a watcher. The events that he witnessed – wars, weddings, devastations, celebrations. The rise and fall of kingdoms. He skimmed over most of it, talking briefly about some events except when Rey seemed interested in it.

“So, you watched to Wright brothers’ first flight?” Rey was excited. The first airplane to really fly. That must have been something to watch.

Ben scoffed. “They didn’t get very far. They weren’t the first to attempt to fly. Gliders in Europe and Greece. Dirigible balloons in the late 1800s. Humankind has always wished to have the same gift that my father gave to the birds in the sky. Greedy in nature, not appreciating all that my father gave them in the first place.” He ran his hand through his hair and looked out of his door window.

Rey shook her head. “I disagree. Nature inspires humankind. They look to it to push technology forward. To come up with new ideas. To observe and learn. Mathematics. Engineering. Science. Technology. Art. Music. Religion. Everything we know in one way or another has had its inspiration through nature.”

She could feel his gaze on her as she drove. He made a thoughtful sound. “I can see that. But then how can humankind destroy the thing that inspires them? Destroy each other?”

Rey sighed as she shrugged. “Who knows? I don’t know. I would think your father would better to answer that. Did you ever ask?”

He shifted in his seat. “No.” His voice was quiet and soft. “One didn’t normally question about such things. My father commanded us and sent us on missions. We were an extension of him. Of his mercy or his fury. My job was to watch, report, then act on his behalf.”

Rey nodded. “So, like a soldier?” It was the closest equivalent that she knew to what he was talking about.

“Yes.”

She waited for him to say more about it, but he just sat there, distant in his thoughts. She wondered what he was thinking. Was it about some battle long ago? Or was he thinking of his father?

“I would think you would more interested in the hot air balloons that the French developed in the late 1700s since we were going to a balloon show in Albuquerque.” Rey almost giggled at his attempt to change the subject.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been going to this show since I started living with Maz and Chewie. They took me every year, and I have heard everything about them.” She glanced at him and smiled. “Doesn’t mean that I don’t find them fascinating. I love them. I feel free when I am high above the world, looking down. It takes my breath away.”

He leaned towards her, his breath hot against her ear. “I thought I took your breath away.” A tease. His voice was rich and low like a rumble that vibrated her soul. She felt her heart jump and her breath quicken at his nearness. Heat pooled in her stomach and apex, and she felt the intoxication that only he seemed to bring to her.

As her face flushed, Rey smiled shyly, and he kissed her shoulder before he pulled back. He hissed as he moved wrong, and his hand flew to his hurt ribs. She glanced at him and cringed at the pain on his face.

“Well, at least Rose didn’t think that you broke anything. They’re just bruised,” she said softly as she readied herself to take the exit, her hand on the shift. “We’re almost to Amilyn’s. We’ll get some ice on it soon.”

He nodded, his face tight, and his body slumped in defeat. She could see the disappointment in his body, a form that had never know that kind of pain probably. Being human was more difficult than he ever imagined.

They exited the interstate, weaving through the main part of Albuquerque as they headed to the suburbs outside of the city toward the northeast to a nice apartment complex. The tan sandstone façade and modern sleek design complimented the landscape and surrounding buildings, making it less than an eyesore and more a part of the terrain. They parked in Amilyn’s parking spot, and Rey sent a quick text to Rose before they grabbed their bags and the plastic bag that Rose and Poe had gotten them. Ben walked hesitantly behind her, duffel bag on his shoulder. He glanced around them taking in the new environment. The noise. The passing cars. The people as they walked by them on the sidewalk. Everything about Albuquerque was different from Jakku. She smiled as she stepped back next to him and took his hand.

“What are you thinking?”

He huffed. “That even though I haven’t been here before, there is something strangely familiar about it. Same feel of a city I know, but a different era with different people, different sounds, and just … different.” He shook his head. “Just unexpected.”

She studied him as he looked around before his eyes landed back on her face. He smiled and cupped her face with his free hand. His lips were soft and plush as he kissed her. His body relaxed as her hand held the nape of his neck. They stayed locked in this embrace as she soaked the comfort of this man. He wrapped his arm around her, taking her clasped hand with it and pinning it behind her back. A whistle from across the street broke the moment, and Rey laughed as she reluctantly pulled away from him.

“We better take this inside,” she said and gave him one more peck of the lips before pulling him toward the front door of the apartment building. “Come on.”

They walked inside as the doorman greeted them at the door. “Miss Rey!” the doorman said. “It is good to see you again!” His eyes looked a bit concerned. “Are you all right?”

“Cethro!” Rey exclaimed as she dropped Ben’s hand and pulled the older doorman into a hug. He was in his late 60s, lanky, thinning grey hair, but looked smart and put together in his red and gold uniform. He stood taller under Rey’s attention. She realized they still looked a mess. “Yes. I’m fine. Hiking and rock climbing.” She pointed to her few injuries. Her smiled brightened as she looked at him. “They can’t get rid of you yet?”

Cethro gave her a playful noise. “I would like to see them try! How are Maz and Chewie?”

“They are doing great. How is your pup, Artie?” Artie was Cethro’s beagle puppy that Rey saw one of the times that Maz and Chewie brought her to see Amilyn when they were attending the balloon festival.

He chuckled. “He is not much of a pup anymore, Miss Rey. He’s seven!”

Rey giggled and let out a huff of air. “No! He will always be a baby.” They did this every time she saw him. She felt Ben move closer to her. “I’m sorry. How rude of me! Cethro this is Ben Solo. He’s my boyfriend. Ben, this is Charles Cethro, the best doorman in Albuquerque.”

Ben offered his hand, and Cethro shook it firmly. “It is a pleasure to meet someone who has caught Miss Rey’s fancy. I’m sure Maz and Chewie are so pleased.”

Rey felt the blush creep along her face as Ben smiled at the older man. “They are. Pleased to meet you.”

“Well, I am sure that you both want to get settled. I believe Amilyn left you her key at the concierge desk for your visit. I hope you both enjoy the balloon festival. It should be even better than last year!”

“Thanks, Cethro. We’ll see you later.”

“Take care, Miss Rey. Mr. Solo.” He tipped his hat at them briefly before opening the door for them to enter the lobby.

The lobby’s mood was comforting with soft colors that reminded Rey of the desert – tans, soft yellows, peaches, reds, avocado greens. The bronze metal fixtures of the lighting, edging on the walls, elevator doors, and the distinct sculpture in the center of the lobby brought the aesthetic together. Rey quickly grabbed Amilyn’s key from a woman named Bazine, which Rey didn’t recognize from last year before they headed to the elevators.

Amilyn’s apartment was on the seventh floor and had one of the best views of the city in Rey’s opinion. As they emerged wearily from the elevator, they made their way to the door. Ben leaned against the door frame as Rey opened the door. A puff of perfumed air greeted them as they entered the apartment, Rey flipping on the lights to the main room.

Rey sighed in contentment after Ben entered behind her as she shut and locked the door, throwing the keys onto the foyer table under the mirror. Rey kicked off her shoes and socks and tucked them under the little table. She relished the feel of the soft carpet underneath her toes. Ben turned and saw Rey’s shoes off. He toed off his sneakers and pulled his socks off.

Rey made her way into the spacious living room. She heard Ben behind her moving around in the kitchen. A distance siren cut through the quiet of the apartment.

“Come on… Let’s go get cleaned up.”

Rey made her way down the hall to the master bedroom. A large king-sized, oak sleigh bed filled the room, and Rey placed her backpack on the lavender duvet.

“Are we sleeping here?” Ben asked as he put his duffel next to her bag.

“Yeah. The other room is Amilyn’s office. She doesn’t get many guests that stay the night.”

Rey began to strip off her dirty and bloodied clothes, Ben’s eyes watching as more of her skin appeared. She gave him a shy smile over her shoulder. His face was slack in wonder as his eyes roamed over her form.

“Aren’t you going to stare at me or join me?” she said coyly as she walked into the bathroom.

She caught the sight of her face in the large mirror. A slight bruise was near her temple on her eyebrow line. She peeled the bandage off her upper arm. The wound was an angry red, but a scab was in place. Ben’s finger traced the scab, and Rey realized he was standing behind her, looking in the mirror.

“Does it hurt?” he asked softly.

“Not as bad as it did earlier.”

He hummed as he kissed it. She turned in his arms and peeled the small bandage off his forehead.

“Does this hurt?” she asked as she gently touched the small scab and bruise.

“A little,” he breathed as she pulled his face down to kiss his healing cut.

He pointed to his neck. “This hurts a little too.” Her lips pressed into his skin, kissing along the purple and blue bruise.

She unwrapped the bandage around his chest. The bruise was a colorful patch of blue, purple, and yellow. He pointed to it. “Here.” Her lips pressed gently there. His breath was shaky as he watched her lips and fingers caress his skin.

He pointed to the cut on his lips. “Here,” he barely whispered. His eyes smoldered with need when their eyes met.

She smiled and leaned forward, meeting him partway as his lips brushed gently against hers. When she pulled back, her hand came up to caress his cheek, her thumb brushing against the new stubble on his jaw and cheek. His amber eyes shined with such love that her heart swelled with adoration for him. This gentle, strong man. So beautiful and kind.

She took his hand and led him to the standing shower. She studied the control panel and then pressed some buttons on it. The water began to flow gently from the showerhead over them. It was one of those rainfall showerheads that Rey had read about. It had been installed since the last time she had been there. Fresh washcloths had been left in the shower for Rey, those plush ones that Rey has seen in the stores. She pulled the body wash off the shelf and soaped up the cloth before she pulled it across Ben’s skin. His shoulders. Neck. Back. Arms. He flinched as she brushed over his bruised ribs. Slowly and methodically, she made her way across and down his body cleaning every inch of skin until she was kneeling at his feet. His half-hard cock bobbed near her face as she cleaned his legs and feet.

She gazed up at him, the water running down her face and hair. His eyes were dark with desire as he watched her on her knees. His thumb brushed her lips as she held his gaze. Rey’s nerves gathered in the pit of her stomach. She shakily reached out and took his cock in hand as Ben’s hand shot out to steady himself against the tile wall. He turned to the side, moving her out of the onslaught of water from above. His large body shielded her from the falling water as it streamed down his shoulders, back, and legs.

As she settled in front of him, her tongue swirled the head as she took it into her mouth. He gasped, and his eyes rolled back as she took more of him deeper, his free hand finding its way into her wet hair. She came off of him with a pop before she licked a long stripe from sack to tip. She took him again into her mouth, her hand gripping at the base as it moved in rhythm of her motion up and down his thick, long length. She enjoyed the feel of him in her mouth – the weight and how it would twitch in her mouth; the soft, spongy tip; the hard, rigid length of him; the veins on the underside. She groaned into his cock, and he moaned loudly at the vibration as she sucked, hollowing out her cheek, before she swirled around the tip again.

She loved the sounds that were coming from his mouth. How he moaned her name and told her how beautiful she looked, how wonderful her mouth felt. He began to thrust gently into her, using her rhythm as a guide. He tasted divine, of salt, musk, and clean soap. She clung to his thighs as she let him take over as he chased his climax.

“Fuck, Rey,” he breathed as he took her deeper, and she pushed against him so that he didn’t go too far. His eyes were closed, and she could feel the tension building in his body. _He’s so close._ She wanted to give this to him. This pleasure. Her hand found his balls, and she massaged them.

His breath stuttered, and his grip in her hair tightened as his cock hit the back of her throat, and she gagged. He made a deep, strangled noise and came hard, shooting his cum down her throat. His grip relaxed in her hair as she swallowed, and she released his cock with a wet pop. She licked her lips as he looked down at her in awe. He was breathing hard as he tried to steady himself. His hand found her jaw, and he caressed with his adoring eyes as he watched her carefully.

His hands reached out, begging for her to take them. Her small fingers and palm slipped into his large ones, and he helped her stand.

“My turn,” he whispered into her ear as he grabbed the other washcloth. His lips brushed her cheek lightly as he handed her the cloth, and he nuzzled his nose at her temple, his breath warm on her skin. He poured shampoo into his hand, and his fingers massaged it into her hair and scalp. She hummed at his touch, the warmth of his body behind her. The conditioner followed before he took the washcloth back. He moved the cloth over her skin so butterfly-soft and delicately that Rey felt her desire for him stirring deep within her. The way he cleaned her back and arms. Her buttocks and hips. She leaned back into him as his hands moved to her stomach. Every touch leaving a trail of heat and fire across her skin. His lips and teeth found that space between her neck and shoulder, and he tasted her skin as he traced a path up her neck to behind her ear and along her jaw. She sighed into him as her hand found its way into his hair, begging for him to be closer to her body.

Water ran down his hair, dripping on her breast, washing away the soap from her skin. A swipe of his hands and washcloth cleaned the dirt and dust and blood, trying to wash away the soreness of her body. He dropped the cloth on the floor as his fingers found their way between her legs and into her folds. He groaned as a finger entered her, finding her wet not just from the water. He sucked on her neck as he caressed her teasingly, circling her clit and making her quiver and moan. His nose nuzzled her cheek before his lips worried their way back to her lips, turning her body to face him. Her hands roamed up his chest, and he hissed softly into her mouth as she touched his bruise.

“Sorry,” she whispered into his lips, breathing in the same air as him, water falling down their head and face.

Her hands were on his neck as he pulled her into him again. Their lips crashed into each other, teeth clashing before the tongues danced. She would follow him to the ends of the earth if she could just hold him like this forever. Touch him like this. Kiss him like this. She didn’t want to be in the shower anymore. She broke their kiss and turned to the control panel to find the off, his body following her up against her back.

She opened the door and stepped out while grabbing his hand. She didn’t want to leave him behind even though she knew he would follow. The plush towel in her hand was taken from her, and he gently dried her off her body and hair. As he began drying off himself, Rey grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. The towel fell to the ground, and he cradled her body in his arms as he continued the kiss her all the way to the bed.

He placed her gently on the bed, and she scrambled to push the duvet and covers down as he took in her. She heard the sound of a plastic bag rustling and the thuds of their two bags falling to the floor. His eyes were full of awe.

“I can’t believe you are mine.” His voice was like a quiet prayer.

Rey felt her breath stagger as a large hand traveled up her leg, his lips following as he bent down over her. The desperation to have his hands and lips on her made her breathless as she watched him stalk closer to her.

“So beautiful.” His knee touched down between her legs on the mattress, causing it to dip as his hands caressed her hip.

“So loving.” He tilted her hips up toward him as his lips found her stomach.

He kissed up her sternum and winced in pain. Rey reached out to touch his face, and he looked into her eyes, the intensity of his eyes melting into a loving gaze. “So caring.”

His lips and hands found their way on the peaks of her breasts, and she gasped at the wet warmth consuming her. Her breath came out in pants as he moved from one to the other. A mouth made for sin as he licked and nibbled her nipples. His attention was drawn elsewhere, and his fingers found the new scar on her arm. He kissed it. “So strong.”

“Ben,” she whined as she bucked her hips up. His cock was now hard and resting against her stomach. It wasn’t fair that he wasn’t already inside her.

His lips blazed a trail across her shoulders, neck, jaw, and finally to her lips. They moved softly against hers, her fingers finding his hair to pull him closer. He pulled back, his lips hovering just over hers.

“I love you, Rey.”

His voice sounded fragile and torn with emotion as they breathed the air between them, his eyes searching hers. Something bloomed in her chest, a warmth that consumed her whole being.

“I love you, too, Ben. Forever.” She closed the gap between their lips and captured them.

As their kiss deepened, she felt his cock glide through her wet folds before notching at her entrance. And when he sunk into her, even the sounds of the world outside faded into nothing, leaving just him and her encased in their love for one another, their moans and gasps the only sound that filled their ears.

No worries. No concerns. No fear. No pain. No First Order. And the rest of the world could be damned for all Rey cared. He was hers, and no one was going to take him from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> [In the Stillness of Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery
> 
> Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.
> 
> Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.
> 
> Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?
> 
> [Mage of Darkness, Sword of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632515/chapters/67607650)
> 
> \- Harry Potter/Reylo combined AU - Dark Forces are rising again, being with the kidnapping of one of the Ministry of Magic's top Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Under the leadership of the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, the Auror's office sends Rey Niima and others to look for the missing man, Kylo Ren. What Rey finds is a link to her past and possibly her future as well as the darkness within.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey settle into Amilyn's apartment and prepare for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Thank you for your patience. I have had a rough time writing these past couple of weeks. My head hasn't been in it and I think the dreariness of the weather and isolation is getting to me. But I soldier on. Hoping for that turn that will make things a bit easier for me and less lonely (lonely is a mental term here... I live with my husband and three kids and five pets... so I am physically lonely.. but you know what I mean.) Anywho, I have been considering concentrating on one story at a time and finishing something. This one is getting closer to the end besides my canonverse one. So in the next week, I will make a decision of what to do. 
> 
> Thank you again for such wonderful comments. Please continue to send love through your kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Let me know what you are thinking of the story and what you think is to come.
> 
> Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe and healthy! <3

**Chapter 16**

_To be fully seen by_

_somebody, then, and be_

_loved anyhow – this is a_

_human offering that can_

_border on miraculous._

  * _Elizabeth Gilbert_



A lone siren startled Rey out of her sleep, her heart racing as she tried to remember where she was. _Amilyn’s._ The room was dark now, and she tried to quieten her pulse as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Her back felt hot with heavy weights across her middle and over her legs – Ben’s arm and leg. He clung to her like he was afraid she was going to escape his grasp, his soft snores in her ear pushing her fine hairs there. She felt safe and loved. She snuggled back into him, and his grip tightened.

As she laid there to try to fall back asleep, impressions and sensations of their lovemaking rushed back into her mind. The delicious slide of his cock. His hands caressed her skin like she was something precious. His hot breath on her neck, causing goosebumps to erupt across her skin. His deep, rough voice purring sweet praises that fell into gasping groans against her skin. His musk enveloping her, comforting and possessing her senses. His tongue, so wet and tender, and lips on her breasts, sucking and licking her dusty pink nipples. All while she trembled and clung to him in her ecstasy until she sang his name to the heavens with all her love and adoration. And when he released his warm seed deep within her, she sighed with such bliss. They clung to each other tightly, trying to hold on to the moment as his head rested on her chest as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

Ben mumbled in his sleep and nuzzled into her hair. He sighed in contentment, and Rey smiled as she tilted her head back to kiss his jaw. She wiggled to try to get out of his arms, and he complained as he tried to pull her back.

“Ben, let go. I have to go to the bathroom.”

He huffed and released her. She laughed softly and kissed his lips. “I’ll be right back.”

He grumbled and rolled onto his back as she walked to the bathroom, her soft footsteps barely making a sound in the thick, soft carpet. The tile was chilled under her feet after she used the toilet and washed her hands. The nightlight reflected in the mirror as she watched herself. The water ran as she looked at the love bites on her neck and chest. She preened over the thought of her skin showing his marks.

“Shit,” she mumbled as she shut off the water. _Wasteful._ She scolded herself over the water. As she entered the bedroom again, the ambient light through the open blinds on the sliding glass door to the porch made Ben’s pale body glow. The sheets were kicked off him and the whole glory of his form revealed itself to her eyes. She loved every inch of him. Every part. Every angle. Every curve. Every beauty mark and freckle. The prominent brow. The line of his nose. The fullness of his lips. His silky hair. His long legs and arms. His big hands. Everything. And she had only known him one week. One crazy, amazing, wonderful, exciting week.

She couldn’t sleep anymore. She grabbed a throw blanket from one of the chairs to wrap around her, pulled aside the blinds, and walked out onto the porch, leaving the door open. A light breeze moved across her as she looked up to the sky. The lights of the stars were dim, but she could make out a streak of light across the heavens. Her mind tried to decide if it was a meteorite or another fallen angel like Ben. Would his father cast out another of Ben’s brethren? _No, just a meteorite._ It had to be.

Lights streaked across the sky, taking her back to that night. That streak of light that grew and the fear that enveloped her as it rushed towards her. Her fast heartbeat. Her quick breath. She had thought she was going to die and yet now felt reborn. As she continued to watch the sky, arms wrapped around her, soft lips leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

“The bed is empty without you,” he whispered sleepily as she leaned back into him.

“Look.” She pointed into the sky as another light streaked by. He hummed as he watched with her.

“Always beautiful the sky is,” he said as he settled in behind her. “But it’s not as bright as it is at home.”

Home. Like her home. It was his home too. Their home.

“It’s because of all the ambient light from the city.”

He nodded. “The sky is one thing that hasn’t really changed since the beginning of time. The beauty of the stars. Of course, there is now something else I find more beautiful than the stars.”

Rey smiled as she turned to face him. Horror struck as she saw him. “Ben! You can’t be naked out here!” She tried to cover him with the blanket that barely covered her.

He cupped her face in his hands. “I don’t care. Come back to bed.”

She could see the need in his eyes. Yes, there are more beautiful things than stars. He was beauty incarnate. From his eyes to his face to his body to his heart to his soul. One of his hands sensually touched down her neck and across his shoulder to the edge of the blanket. He pushed the blanket off her body, exposing all of her to the evening air.

“Beautiful,” he purred as his eyes raked over her. He massaged her breast as he pulled her into a kiss. She caught his lower lip in her teeth as he drew back. He growled and picked her up in his strong arms, a surprised sound escaping her mouth before he kissed her again.

He left the door open as he carried her back to bed, not caring who heard how his body played hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They emerged from the apartment later in the morning only because there wasn’t much food at Amilyn’s. Before they had left, they opened the plastic bag of stuff that Poe and Rose had bought them – razor and shaving cream, deodorants, a wallet for Ben, bandages, tape, and toothbrushes with toothpaste. Rey had been never more thankful for such good, thoughtful friends.

Dressed in casual clothes, Rey inquired about near-by restaurants with Bazine. The woman had recommended a restaurant with a great brunch menu that was within walking distance, and they set out down the street, Ben’s arm wrapped around her.

After a short wait, they were seated at a table near the kitchen. The table was wood with a small bunch of flowers in a petite vase at the center. They had cloth napkins rolled with silverware. Rey glanced around and loved the feel of the place. The smell of fresh pastry and bread permeated the air, and Rey’s stomach growled very loudly.

Their waitress came over and introduced herself as Tara while she handed them menus, taking their drink orders. Rey eyed the pastry counter when her gaze returned to the menu.

“Everything sounds so good,” she groaned. “What are you getting?”

He hummed as he read the menu. “French toast and a fruit Danish.”

Rey scoffed at his quick decision. He placed the menu down on the table. “You know we can order some pastries for later.”

“I know. And we are doing that by the way.” There was no hesitation in her voice, and Ben snorted. She returned his good humor with a smile over the menu.

Tara returned with Ben’s coffee and Rey’s hot tea. Rey ended up ordering the French toast and the omelet. Ben took her hands, and his thumb rubbed calming circles on the backs.

“So, what do you want to do today?”

Rey looked at their linked hands. “Honestly?” He nodded. “I want to spend the rest of the day in bed with you.”

She looked up into his eyes, finding them dark with desire. “I can do that,” his voice rumbled. She knew he could with much enthusiasm. Enthusiasm that she couldn’t wait to take advantage of. His taste and the feel of his skin was something she never wanted to tire off.

“We’ll need to order some groceries to be delivered so we don’t starve. Amilyn always leaves me the log in information so I can use her computer. Maybe this evening we can look up some apartments to look at near the university.”

He nodded as their food arrived. As they ate, she could feel his eyes on her, watching. She tried to ease the tension in the air by asking him what kind of jobs he was thinking of looking for.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know where to start.” He added more syrup to his French toast.

Rey thought about it. He was big and strong. “You could be a bouncer at a club or bar?”

“What’s that?”

“Well, you keep the peace and throw anyone out that is causing problems. It’s mostly a night job.”

He shifted in his seat. “But aren’t you planning on going to school during the day? So, I wouldn’t see you?”

Rey hadn’t thought about that. “Yeah. Then no. What about a warehouse? Or a grocery store? You could work in stock. Loading and unloading boxes. Or maybe the airport? Maybe Poe knows someone who could use help there.”

Ben nodded as he drank his coffee. “That’s an idea.”

“Or maybe you could work at a library? You know a lot about history. Maybe a historian? Or a museum? I don’t know if that needs a degree or anything.” She took a bite out of her omelet.

“That’s something we can look into.”

“Next semester doesn’t start until January so I can get a job at a car repair shop. That will give us a few months for you to find something. Meanwhile, I’ll contact my college advisor about reapplying for the program and find scholarships that I qualify for.”

“But first, we need to see what kind of apartments are available to rent.”

“Exactly,” Rey agreed as she pointed her fork at him before she resumed finishing her food. “Plus, we have the funds that Poe set us up with to help us if we need any emergency money.”

He smiled at her as he pushed his plate back. “Sounds like we have a plan.” He signaled to Tara. “Tara, we would like some pastries to go.” He gave her the list of items and asked for the check.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their afternoon was filled with lazy moments in each other’s arms talking about the future and in the throes of passion lost in tangled limbs and the moans of ecstasy. Rey had broken away from him long enough to order a few essential groceries from Kroger through their instacart only to have Ben drag her into bed again as she giggled.

Clothes didn’t matter as they walked around the apartment or lounged on the couch wrapped in a blanket together as they watched a movie. It was freeing. She felt open and safe with him. Like she had nothing to hide. Neither of them did.

When the groceries were delivered, Rey wrestled the blanket from Ben to wrap herself as she answered the door. Bags of groceries sat in front of the door, and she pulled them all inside before closing it. Ben helped her put everything away. Rey was so excited by the sight of fresh fruits and veggies. They had gotten food for breakfast, sandwiches, and dinner. And cereal. Ben had insisted on cereal. She had noticed he enjoyed snacking on it at home.

They cooked dinner together, and he couldn’t stop touching her. Of course, it didn’t help that they had opted not to get dressed. Their flesh on display for each other. His touches were wandering as he made every excuse to trace her freckles. A small touch on her back as he walked by her. Brushing her hair to the side as she cut the vegetables. A peck on her neck and his hand caressing her bottom as he watched her stirring the beef stir fry. His fingers brushing against hers as she handed him the plates.

She was just as guilty. Her fingers, her hands, and lips savored the softness of his skin as he helped her. How couldn’t she? He was breath-taking with every movement of his muscles under his skin. How he stood with his knife in hand as he cut the beef for her. How his cock and balls swayed as he walked around. His presence made her feel secure, contented, and aroused all at the same time.

His possessive eyes lingered on her form and her face as they ate. She felt adored as he anticipated her needs, getting her more drink when her glass became empty or asking if she wanted more food when she cleaned her plate. Even then, he gave her slight, gentle touches on her hand and arm.

None of this was done in silence. They laughed. They talked. Whereas Ben did most of the talking in the car, Rey did most of the talking at dinner. She told him about her love of Rom Coms and all her favorite books. She talked about growing up with Maz and Chewie. How she built her truck and Chewie’s gentle guidance through it all. He listened with rapt attention just like she had to his stories. And when the silence fell between them as Rey placed her silverware onto her empty plate, Ben cleared his throat.

“I guess we need to clean up,” he said quietly as he rose with his plate and glass in hand.

He was right. Rey was getting tired, and if they were going to see any apartments in the morning before heading to the balloon festival, they needed to get some sleep. Unfortunately, Rey wasn’t tired yet.

She sighed and followed Ben with her dishes, placing them into the sink. He turned and gathered her into his arms as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered.

Her eyes followed his muscular ass as he disappeared from her view, and she ached with the loss of his company. She started the dishes, and when he returned, he wrapped his arms around her middle, leaving a soft kiss on her neck. A cell phone appeared in her vision, held in his large paw.

“You forgot to call Finn.”

Horror dropped into Rey’s pit of a stomach. _Shit._ She had. She had been so distracted by just being with Ben that she had forgotten to call her best friend. A man that was the closest to a brother in this world. She had promised him she would call today and forgot. She wiped her hands on the dishtowel, noticing that Ben had put on sweatpants that hung so deliciously low on his hips. She took the phone from him and realized he was handing her one of his t-shirts.

“You may want to put it on to talk to him.”

His voice was soft as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. He took the towel from her as she took the shirt from him. The phone rested on the counter as she pulled the large garment on. It hung low on her thighs, and the collar slipped down one of her shoulders. She caught Ben’s gaze, heated and longing, as he looked at her clad body.

“What?” She was confused about his look. His gaze was like a physical touch as it roamed over her.

“I love seeing you in my clothes.”

_Oh._ She blushed as she took her phone, watching Ben wash the dinner dishes and pans.

She dialed Finn’s number, and it rang a couple of times before a familiar voice answered.

“Rey?”

Her breath caught at the sound of his voice, feeling tears on the edge of her eyes.

“Finn. Hey.”

“Are you okay? Is Ben there?”

“I’m fine. A little banged up and yes, Ben is here.”

His sigh of relief across the phone warmed her heart.

“Rose told me about how bad you both looked.” He hesitated. “I went by your house this morning.”

She was almost afraid to ask. “What Finn?”

“They tore your house apart.” Rey’s breath hitched, and Ben caught her eye like he could feel her anxiety. “What” Ben mouthed. She shook her head and turned away from him.

“Is there anything left?” She could feel the tears falling down her cheek.

He sighed heavily. “Yeah, well. Your clothes and shoes are good. They were just everywhere. Rose and I cleaned it up. You should have heard her cursing up a storm.” Rey could hear Rose yell something in the background. “Yeah, babe. I’m telling her,” he mumbled off to the side. “Your dvd collection is all gone. DVD player and tv are taken apart. Books were all over the floor. Some dishes were broken. Mattresses were flipped over in both rooms and torn open. Couch and cushions shredded. Walls and floors are torn up.”

Two warm, strong arms curled around her and pulled her back into his chest. “Put it on speaker, Rey,” Ben whispered into her ear. She did as he comforted her.

“Rey, it was awful. Rose called Poe, and when he got there and saw everything, he was furious.” Rey could hear movement as Finn moved around.

Her thoughts drifted to the book Maz had given her. “Finn, is my Pride & Prejudice book from Maz okay?” It was the only thing that she could think of that mattered.

Finn covered his phone, the fabric of his clothes making a rustling sound. Muffled voices.

“Rey?” It was Rose. “Where was it?”

“In my bedroom on the bookshelf.”

Rose hummed as she looked. “Yes. It’s here. Some of the pages came out, but it looks pretty good.”

“Is there a white feather in it?”

Ben pulled away from her to turn her to him. “Rey? What white feather?”

Rey ignored and pulled away from him as she paced the living area while Rose looked.

“I don’t see it. But we are still cleaning. Finn and I just finished putting your clothes away. Poe is in the other room.”

Rey bit the edge of her thumb. _Shit._ The feather could be gone. The First Order could have it. “Okay. Let me know if you find it.”

“What feather, Rey?” Ben’s voice was louder and more insistent. 

Rose was quiet on her end like she was listening.

“Your feather, Ben. I found it the day you were burning your wings.”

“Mine?” His voice was meek and full of loss.

“I saw it and took it because I was afraid you were going to leave me still. So, I took it so I could have a piece of you.”

So many emotions crossed Ben’s face. “I burnt my wings to stay with you.”

His statement hit her hard like she had been punched in the gut. “What?”

“I burnt my wings and asked my father if I could stay with you. I received his blessing.”

She was at a loss for words. What did he mean? That his father blessed this that was between them? She watched his face as he stepped closer to her.

“That’s why when we consummated our love, I lost my abilities. My strength left me. Reading minds was not possible. Everything was different. I cannot hear my father’s voice any longer. I’m mortal, Rey. I live and breathe and can die.”

He had told her that he had chosen her. He had said that he was human. His hands caressed her arms as he gazed roamed over her face to land on her eyes.

“Why did you think I would ever leave you? Oh, Rey,” he breathed as he gathered her into his arms.

Rose cleared her throat. “Uh, let me give you back to Finn.”

“Rey,” Finn said. “We’ll take care of everything. Just stay there and be safe.”

“And don’t stay in bed all day. Remember, I got $20 on the line,” Rose piped in.

Ben chuckled as he nuzzled the top of Rey’s head.

“Rabbits, Rose. Rabbits,” Rey said playfully.

Rose groaned as Finn laughed. “I’ll call you a couple of days. Oh, and let the man sleep sometimes. Take care of each other.”

“Bye, Finn. I miss you.”

“Miss you too, Peanut. Bye.”

The call disconnected, and the silence followed, washing over Rey. Hearing Finn’s voice had been a relief, but she had felt that she hadn’t seen him in forever. It was hard to believe it had been just over a day.

“What happened?”

Rey sighed heavily as she moved into the warmth of his body. His arms automatically wrapped tighter around her, hands moving up and down her back. “The First Order tore apart the house and everything in it. They took my dvds, ripped the floors and walls up. Finn and Rose say it’s awful.”

He stiffened and held her tighter. She could almost hear his thoughts, but they were just beyond her reach.

“I am so sorry, Rey,” he groaned. “It’s all my fault.”

“None of this is your fault.”

He pulled away from him like he was retreating away from her. He paced as he groaned, “No, Rey. No. If I hadn’t come into your life, you would be living without fear.”

She grasped his hand, and he stopped to gaze upon her. “And then I wouldn’t have you in my life,” Rey whispered as her hand cupped his face. His eyes gazed into her eyes, searching for what she was trying to tell him. “I don’t want that. I chose you, Benodiel. All of you and everything that comes with being with you.”

The worry and fear in his face faded away as he absorbed the meaning of her words. “Everything? Even if it meant never having a home or friends?”

“Everything, Ben.” Her lips met his soft plush ones, and they moved gently together as he pulled her into his arms again. She kissed up his jaw to the shell of his ear before she whispered, “Take me to bed, Ben.”

His body responded by cradling her body in his arms as his lips found her again. Rey closed her eyes, giving in to the comfort of his body pressed against hers as his heavy footsteps moved them down the hall to the soft security of the sheets. As her head rested against the pillow, his hands and lips found their way along her body, and a heartfelt sigh departed from her waiting lips. This was where she had always meant to be. With him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> [IN the Stillness of Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery
> 
> Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.
> 
> Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.
> 
> Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?
> 
> [Mage of Darkness, Sword of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632515/chapters/67607650)
> 
> \- Harry Potter/Reylo combined AU - Dark Forces are rising again, being with the kidnapping of one of the Ministry of Magic's top Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Under the leadership of the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, the Auror's office sends Rey Niima and others to look for the missing man, Kylo Ren. What Rey finds is a link to her past and possibly her future as well as the darkness within.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at cdknelson
> 
> You can check out my other fanfic, Drawn to Darkness Through the Light, at https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173 (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker".)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
